Magnoliidae
by Lunacide
Summary: Le plus grand souhait de l'Élu était de ne pas en être un. Mais une malheureuse prophétie existait, et un malheureux Mage Noir croyait en elle. Comment grandir dans ces conditions ? Est-on encore un enfant, ou toute innocence est déjà perdue ? Guérit-on des horreurs de la guerre, ou... le poids des épreuves devient-il trop lourd ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bienvenue !**

Chère lectrice, cher lecteur, voici ma nouvelle histoire, qui est une sorte de prequel au Pavot du Survivant. Mais il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour lire celle-ci !

Elle sera découpée en trois arcs : La Graine, La Pousse, La Fleur. Le but de cette fanfiction (c'était également le but du Pavot) est de donner ma vision de ce que devrait être l'état psychologique d'un adolescent vivant les épreuves que vit Harry. Elle sera donc plus adulte que l'histoire originale qui, puisque c'est de la littérature jeunesse, est assez légère vis à vis de ce problème !

Cette fanfiction contient pour l'instant 150 000 mots, donc 13 chapitres. Elle n'est pas encore finie et sera conséquente, mais le fait d'avoir autant de chapitres d'avance me permettra de la publier de façon régulière (1 à 2 chapitres par mois) :)

Remerciements : Merci au National Novel Writing Month (Nanowrimo) de m'avoir donné la motivation d'écrire cette histoire, merci aux wrimos avec qui j'ai sué de nombreuses semaines pour arriver à nos objectifs dans la bonne humeur et le partage 3 (et merci d'avoir supporté mes lacunes en grammaire), merci à mon père de m'avoir appris à lire et écrire (héhé), et merci à Joanne Kathleen Rowling d'avoir créé un univers qui nous fait encore rêver presque 20 ans après le premier tome.

 **Attention** : Cette histoire contiendra des thèmes éprouvants et des scènes graphiques qui peuvent êtres difficilement supportables pour certaines personnes, sachez vous abstenir si vous êtes très sensibles. Elle sera rated M à ce moment :)

 **Résumé complet** : _Le plus grand souhait de l'Élu était de ne pas en être un. Mais une malheureuse prophétie existait, et un malheureux mage noir avait cru en elle. Comment grandir dans ces conditions ? Est-on encore un enfant, ou toute innocence est-elle enterrée à jamais ? Peut-on vraiment guérir des horreurs de la guerre... ou le poids des épreuves devient trop lourd ?_  
 _Après les découvertes d'Albus, Scorpius, et Rose à propos de Harry Potter, plongeons-nous dans le passé afin de vivre de l'intérieur la guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde sorcier et le cœur du Survivant._

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **ARC I - LA GRAINE**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _"Il est dur de grandir n'ayant plus d'enfance."_ Elie Delamare-Debouteville

* * *

« Tu es prêt petit ? » demanda Tonks.

Harry acquiesça. Maugrey Fol Œil, qui avait été chargé de l'escorter en portoloin jusqu'à la gare, lui donna une puissante claque dans le dos et le poussa sans tendresse vers l'attroupement de têtes rousses entassées devant le Poudlard Express.

\- Harry ! hurla Hermione qui l'avait remarqué en premier.

Le souffle du jeune garçon fut brusquement coupé par l'embrassade de sa meilleure amie. Avec un sourire, il pressa ses mains sur son dos et ses cheveux imposants.

\- Mione, tu vas l'étouffer ! plaisanta Ron Weasley.

Hermione s'excusa et lâcha sa pauvre victime, tout en l'assommant de questions : est-ce que son été s'était bien passé ? Est-ce que les Dursley avaient étés imbuvables ? Est-ce qu'il avait encore perdu du poids ?

Autant de questions auxquelles Harry n'eut pas à répondre – _merci Merlin ! -_ puisque la matriarche Weasley avait décidé elle aussi de compresser son corps frêle contre sa poitrine. Il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard suppliant à Maugrey qui se tenait à l'écart : il allait mourir étouffé comme un idiot.

« Harry ! Tu nous as manqué ! » mais le visage rondouillard de sa mère de cœur s'assombrit vite : « Tu n' as répondu à _aucune_ lettre ! Arthur et moi étions très inquiets. Tu sais à quel point ça a été difficile de retenir les jumeaux de foncer tête baissée chez tes moldus ? »

« J'imagine » grimaça Harry.

« Allez allez, laisse-le respirer Molly », la tempéra le professeur Lupin.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de gratitude et il put enfin respirer convenablement. Il profita des discussions enjoués pour étirer ses muscles endoloris.

 _Eh beh,_ _ça commence fort !_

Pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, il se sentait bien. Après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, _ou plut_ _ôt des quatre_ , son humeur avait été très morose. Son sommeil de base assez agité avait empiré, et ses relations avec sa famille n'avaient jamais été à un point aussi bas.

Alors que ses amis se chamaillaient, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées.

Tante Pétunia avait été étrangement supportable, lui ayant même permis de faire des pauses entre ses corvées lorsqu'il était trop fatigué. Dudley avait été très absent, ne montrant son opulent corps qu'au petit-déjeuner. Et Oncle Vernon… Oncle Vernon avait été comme à son habitude : violent et injuste.

 _C'est pass_ _é maintenant_. _Tu es avec Ron et Hermione, tu retourne_ _à Poudlard,_ se rassura t-il.

C'était vrai. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées parasites et offrit un grand sourire à Remus qui tentait d'attirer son attention.

« Sniffle n'a pas pu venir te dire au revoir, mais il pense fort à toi d'accord ? Envoie-lui des lettres. »

Harry acquiesça, un peu amer. Il aurait aimé voir son parrain. Au final, c'était avec son ancien professeur de défense qu'il se sentait le plus proche…

Un pensée traversa son esprit : et si Sirius s'était lassé de lui ? Et s'il n'avait en réalité pas eu envie de venir ? S'il tenait vraiment à lui, il l'aurait vu plus souvent, il aurait même fait en sorte qu'ils passent l'été ensemble, non ?

Ce genre d'idées négatives grouillait souvent dans sa tête. Et il ne trouvait aucun argument rationnel pour se rassurer. Peut être… peut-être qu'il n'était pas le filleul dont rêvait Sirius, après tout.

« Harry ? Ça va ? »

« Hein ? » Il cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité. Il se perdait de plus en plus fréquemment dans son esprit. « Oui, t'inquiètes. Tu ne pars pas avec eux ? » demanda t-il en levant le menton en direction des parents Weasley qui s'éloignaient.

Une lueur se mit à réchauffer les yeux fatigués de Remus qui sourit en accompagnant Harry devant les portes du train et la foule d'élèves.

« Et non, je suis à nouveau professeur de Défense ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'écrièrent Harry, Hermione, Ron, et Ginny d'une seule voix.

« Vraiment. Après le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, personne n'a voulu prendre le risque d'assumer ce poste. Alors Dumbledore m'a confié cette tâche. »

Dans la foule, Ginny étouffa un couinement en se faisant écraser le pied par son frère, et trébucha sur Pattenrond.

« Mais toi tu n'as pas peur de… la malédiction ? » articula Harry au milieu du vacarme.

Remus Lupin se contenta de lui offrir un demi-sourire.

« J'en ai connu d'autres. »

Harry aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge : Draco était déjà dans le train, dans son wagon, à quelques mètres de lui.

Leur regard s'accrochèrent quelques secondes, mais contrairement à leur habitude aucun sourire n'apparut sur leurs lèvres.

Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy entretenaient une relation bien plus qu'amicale depuis un an et demi.

Leur inimitié les avaient poussés à se rapprocher : d'abord pour se donner des coups et des insultes acides, puis, peu à peu, elle les avait pousser à s'intéresser l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient eu besoin de se battre et de se dire des horreurs pour sentir cette chaleur dans leur corps, cette sensation d'être un être complet. Et un jour, alors qu'ils étaient dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, une de leurs disputes avait dégénéré et Harry avait plaqué Draco contre un mur pour le frapper. La bosse brûlante qui émanait du pantalon du sang-pur l'avait d'abord plus que surpris et il s'était éloigné, choqué, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans le même état à son contact…

Et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient découverts d'autres manières d'être proches.

Mais à présent Voldemort était revenu, et leur relation devait impérativement rester secrète, pour la sécurité de Draco.

Si jamais Voldemort en entendait parler…

Harry secoua la tête encore une fois et détourna son regard de son amant, la tristesse pesant comme une enclume dans sa poitrine.

Draco fit de même, et chacun rentra dans son compartiment.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué.

« Heu, Harry ? Ron et moi devons aller dans le wagon des préfets. On doit recevoir des instructions et… enfin tu vois. »

« Vous avez été nommés préfets ? » s'exclama Harry. Enfin, il remarqua l'insigne épinglé à la robe de Ron. Dans le capharnaüm de la gare, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Celui de Hermione était sûrement caché sous ses cheveux épais.

« Oui, c'est génial hein ? » répondit Ron avec beaucoup de fierté, son torse bombé pour mettre en valeur son insigne brillant.

Harry vit que Hermione semblait gênée, et elle tira Ron vers leur wagon personnel.

« A tout à l'he… »

Ses amis déjà loin avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, il baissa sa main et chercha un compartiment.

Il passa le voyage avec Neville et Luna, perdu dans ses pensées grisâtres : c'était la première fois qu'il était séparé de ses amis dans le Poudlard Express.

* * *

Harry observait avec peine les premières années entrer dans la Grande Salle. Leurs regards — pour certains effrayés, pour d'autres impatients — lui rappelait à quel point les années passaient vites et à quel point il avait grandit. Il n'avait plus ces petites joues et ce visage enfantin de pré-pubère. Ces gamins-là transpiraient l'innocence, et Harry se sentait inexplicablement envieux.

« T'as vu ça, on dirait des nains ! Ils sont plus petits d'année en année ! » dit Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu sais ce qu'on ressent à chaque fois qu'on te voit, maintenant. » répliquèrent Fred et George en passant leurs bras au dessus de sa tête. Ron se démena pour se libérer, et McGonagall amena le silence en les foudroyant du regard.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le choixpeau qui les jaugeait de sa stature, tout juste posé sur son tabouret. Comme le voulait la coutume, il se mit à chanter.

« _Depuis maintenant mille ans sauf erreur,  
Ma fonction est rest_ _ée la même :  
Je me dois, chaque ann_ _ée à la même heure  
De vous r_ _épartir sous les quatre emblèmes._

 _Peut-_ _être devriez-vous me craindre,  
Je suis apr_ _ès-tout un chapeau pensant.  
En paix malgr_ _é tout venez me rejoindre,  
En temps sombres, je deviens diff_ _érent._

 _J_ _'ai vu cette école par maintes fois  
Se perdre dans la panique et la haine.  
Les parents de ce lieux m_ _'ont créé moi  
Afin de vous prot_ _éger de cette peine._

 _Vous s_ _éparer est un déchirement,  
Je maudit mon r_ _ôle à chaque pensée.  
Des amiti_ _és se brisent bêtement  
Quand je vous place __à des tables opposées._

 _Godric, Rowena, Salazard, Helga  
Furent des amis croyait-on __éternels,  
La r_ _épartition, l'histoire le prouva,  
Donna vie __à leur funeste querelle._

 _Ainsi la peur viendra taire vos rires  
La m_ _éfiance sera mère de vos pleurs,  
Nulle part vous ne pourrez vous enfuir,  
Amis, ennemis, tout __ça n'est qu'un leurre._

 _Pour une fois_ _écoutez ma prière :  
Les erreurs pass_ _ées ne recopiez pas,  
Ne croyez pas les avis de vos p_ _ères,  
Liez les maisons et ouvrez les bras._

 _Cette prophétie_ _, gardez-la en tête,  
Soyez avertis et prenez conscience,  
Restez unis, qu_ _'importe votre quête :  
La r_ _épartition maintenant commence. »  
_

Cette année, Harry n'eut pas besoin de Hermione pour comprendre les dires du Choixpeau. C'est avec une mine sombre que tous les élèves avaient écouté le discours. Même à la table des serpents, ceux que Harry savait enfants de Mangemorts n'avaient pas l'air enjoué par les temps actuels.

La répartition en elle-même fut aussi ennuyante que d'habitude, et il nota que Serpentard n'avait pas beaucoup de nouveaux membres cette année. Il en fit la remarque à Hermione.

« Je pense que certains sang-purs ont dû demander à être placés ailleurs. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour décevoir leurs familles et ne pas attirer l'intérêt de Voldemort. » devina t-elle.

Harry eu soudain honte de les avoir enviés. Il avait eu de la chance, pensa t-il en tournant à nouveau son regard vers les premières années. Son commencement à Poudlard avait été plein d'embûches, mais eux commençait leur scolarité par une guerre. Révisant son jugement, Harry pensa que leur innocence devait déjà être loin.

Un tintement de verre attira l'attention de la salle. Dumbledore s'était levé et placé devant son pupitre d'or.

Pour la première fois, Harry réalisa enfin que Dumbledore était vieux. Son ordinaire sourire était caché sous sa barbe, et ses yeux étaient ternes. Harry l'avait toujours vu comme un sorcier impressionnant et admirable, mais il lui semblait désormais voûté et faible. Mal à l'aise, il détourna le regard. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'une impression.

« Bienvenue à toutes et à tous. » commença t-il, son visage si sérieux que tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement. « J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage et que votre estomac ne crie pas trop famine, je tâcherais de faire vite. Après les événements de l'année dernière en ce funeste Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'aimerais que chacun se souvienne des personnes que nous avons perdues et qui nous étaient chères. »

L'attention de Harry était faible — il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce dont parlait Dumbledore— et il perçut clairement des chuchotements agacés par dessus le discours et des regards mauvais en sa direction. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?

« Ne fais pas attention Harry, ces idiots croient la gazette. » l'informa Ginny.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ah, t'es pas au courant ? » réalisa t-elle, gênée. « …Disons qu'elle n'est pas très sympa avec toi et Dumbledore… »

Puisqu'elle n'osait visiblement pas en dire plus, Harry se tourna vers Hermione, son regard demandant impérieusement une réponse. Ron, lui, semblait tout un coup fasciné par sa fourchette.

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond, agacée.

« Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que la gazette te fait passer pour un fou. Et Dumbledore aussi mais pas de manière aussi directe, ils n'osent pas encore. Ils… disent que vous inventez le retour de Voldemort. »

Plusieurs élèves assis près d'eux tressaillirent à l'entente du nom maudit. Harry vit rouge. Après la mort de Cédric, que tout le monde connaissait, comment les gens pouvaient-ils croire de tels mensonges ?

« Ils ont tous subi un _oubliettes_ ou quoi ?! » murmura t-il avec colère.

« Ils ont peur. Et j'imagine que le ministère ne veut pas admettre qu'ils sont dépassés par la situation… »

« Le ministère n'est dépassé par rien du tout. » siffla Seamus tout en refusant de regarder Harry dans les yeux.

Deans Thomas, son meilleur ami — ou plus, Harry n'avait jamais osé demander — le fit taire d'un coup de coude.

Harry ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire.

Ainsi, cette année aussi il serait détesté par une partie de la société magique. Ô joie.

Le directeur arrêta de parler et les longues tablées se remplirent soudainement de nourriture.

« Harry, tu n'as pas faim ? »

Oh que si. Malgré les mots de Dean, qui était pourtant son ami, il avait faim. Mais son estomac s'était tellement rétréci pendant les vacances qu'il lui était impossible de manger plus. Devant lui étaient placées des tartes à la citrouille et aux poireaux, des pommes de terre rôties, des champignons qu'il n'avait jamais vu, des courges farcies, des muffins gourmands, des crumbles aux pommes… Tant de bonnes choses qui lui donnaient autant envie que son ventre lui faisait mal. C'est à dire beaucoup.

« Prends au moins un peu de pain » lui dit Ron en lui tendant une part.

Harry grimaça et en mangea un petit morceau pour se donner contenance, mais il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Le pain allait gonfler dans son ventre et lui donner de terribles crampes. Il sentit un regard posé sur lui. C'était Snape. Son professeur détourna rapidement le regard et reprit sa conversation avec Dumbledore comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut le bâtard graisseux ? »

« Ron, langage. »

« Comment tu veux que je le sache ? » répondit sèchement Harry. Peut-être un peu trop. Il était sur les nerfs. Harry continua avec une voix plus agréable : « Il cherche sûrement de nouvelles idées de retenues à me donner. On verra ça… On a Potions quand au fait ? »

« Lundi avant manger » l'informa Hermione, qui se resservit en champignons, « Mais l'après-midi on a Remus. »

« Uais, afrès difinachion hein ! »

Harry eu une grimace de dégoût devant la bouche pleine de Ron, et observa son emploi du temps. Ses journées n'étaient pas trop chargées, il s'était attendu à pire pour leur cinquième année.

Harry fit mine de grignoter un peu, et attendit la fin du supplice. Mais une fois dans la salle commune, Hermione le bombarda de questions sur son été et quand il lui demanda de raconter le leur, elle se mordit les lèvres.

« On est désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de lettre, Dumbledore nous a-»

« Joli excuse » la coupa Harry « Pourtant d'habitude, ne pas obéir aux règles ne vous dérange pas. »

En entendant Molly Weasley lui parler de lettres à la gare, il avait pensé que ça voulait dire que les Dursley les lui avaient confisquées, mais ce qu'il craignait était vrai : ses amis ne lui en avait envoyé aucune.

« Sauf que cet été on était surveillé, quand est-ce que tu voulais qu'on t'envoie un hibou ?! »

Harry remarqua qu'Hermione avait détourné les yeux à la remarque de Ron. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là lui cachaient encore ?

« Comment ça surveillé ? Vous étiez où ? » Harry sentit son cœur se serrer : ils avaient passé l'été au Terrier sans lui ?

« Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est un groupe de Dumbledore composé d'aurors et d'autres combattants de la première guerre. » déclara Hermione comme une encyclopédie.

L'Ordre du Phénix ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été mis au courant ? Pourquoi avait-il du passer l'été à Privet Drive à subir les Dursley alors que les autres étaient au cœur de l'action et de tout ce qui était important ? Assis sur son fauteuil, il posa sa main sur son ventre douloureux à cause du dîner et s'énerva.

« Et pourquoi je n'y étais pas ? Encore une idée débile de Dumbledore ? »

« Harry… Ne le prends pas comme ça…»

« Mais comment tu veux que je le prenne, Mione ? » craqua t-il.

Se sentant étouffer, Harry garda le reste de sa colère au fond de lui et s'enfuit dans son dortoir. Il bouscula Neville au passage en ignorant sa question, et ferma les rideaux autour de son lit.

Il était en colère et en voulait au monde entier. Et ce monde entier s'appelait Dumbledore.

* * *

Le fait que Remus soit à nouveau son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était une des seules raisons qui poussait Harry à se lever le matin. Après sa dispute avec ses amis, la présence de son "presque-parrain" dans le château était une réelle bouffée d'air frais. Avec lui, Harry avait la sensation d'exister, d'exister pour de vrai. D'être important pour quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui lui disait tout.

Ça contrecarrait son aversion pour les cours de Potions et le professeur qui les tenait.

Le lundi était donc à la fois devenu son jour favori et son jour détesté.

C'est en trottinant qu'il se rendit à son cours de défense. Il venait de passer une heure terriblement ennuyeuse de divination, et il avait lâchement abandonné Ron qui s'était fait happé par Trelawney après la sonnerie.

Il glissait entre les différents élèves qui marchaient dans les couloirs, et décida de couper par un des raccourcis qu'il connaissait. Arrivé devant la lourde porte en chêne de sa classe, il se stoppa net en entendant la voix de son détesté professeur de potions.

« Je ne dis pas que tu as tort Severus. Je pense simplement que tu exagères. »

Pris de curiosité, Harry s'approcha à pas de loup, jusqu'à coller son visage contre le mur. Il sursauta en entendant un brusque claquement de main sur du bois.

« Je suis espion ! Tu n'es qu'un misérable loup tout juste bon à te terrer dans des maisons abandonnées en espérant ne tuer personne ! Tu penses _vraiment_ avoir de meilleurs capacités que moi pour détecter un problème de cette envergure ? »

 _« De cette envergure_ ? C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler de lui comme ça, tu-»

« C'est mon _r_ _ôle_. Je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore pour ce genre de choses, alors j'en parles à _toi_ , qui est sensé être concerné. Mais si ça te déranges, je garderais mes observations pour moi et tu pourras venir me pleurnicher sur l'épaule quand tu te rendras compte que tu t'étais fourvoyé sur lui ! »

Harry entendit les autres élèves arriver, et les voix se turent instantanément. Il recula loin de la porte et prit l'air le plus innocent possible.

Le professeur Snape sortit à ce moment de la salle, et son regard inquisiteur le scruta de haut en bas.

 _Merde, il sait que j_ _'écoutais._

Mais les autres élèves arrivèrent à leur hauteur, et Snape se contenta de faire claquer ses longues robes noires en s'éloignant.

« Entrez entrez ! » les pressa Remus, « Je vois que vous avez bien grandit depuis deux ans ! »

Harry lui sourit et pris place aux côtés de Hermione. Il tenta d'ignorer le fait que Draco était assis juste derrière lui.

 _C_ _'est pas le moment d'y penser, fais comme si tout était normal._

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une créature que vous avez tous déjà rencontré - non, pas le loup-garou monsieur Finnigan - : les esprits frappeurs. »

Hermione commençait déjà à prendre des notes et avait l'air passionné.

« Qui a déjà vu un autre esprit frappeur que Peeves ? »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, surtout de côté des sang-purs et sang-mêlés.

« En effet, les esprits frappeurs sont des créatures communes, que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou le monde moldu. La différence étant que la plupart des moldus ne peuvent pas les voir. Mais ils peuvent voir leurs dégâts. En quoi un esprit frappeur peut être dangereux ? Oui monsieur Malefoy ? »

Harry se tendit et se retint de se retourner comme ses camarades pour observer Draco répondre. Il devait éviter de se faire du mal.

« Les esprits frappeurs renversent les meubles, cassent des objets, cachent ce dont on a besoin, tirent les couvertures… Il est très dur de s'en débarrasser.»

Leur professeur eu l'air ravit de cette réponse et écrivit ces remarques sur le tableau.

« Cinq points pour Serpentard. Les esprits frappeurs ne sont pas des fantômes, puisque ce ne sont pas des personnes mortes. Ce sont des concentrés de magie. Les résidus magiques produits par les sortilèges finissent toujours par se regrouper et prendre une forme matérielle. Ainsi, si vous étiez, par exemple, dans l'antre de Voldemort », des frissons parcoururent les élèves, « il y a de fortes probabilités pour que votre esprit frappeur se forme à partir de magie noire. Il sera donc de nature très vindicative, et dangereux. C'est pour cela que nous les étudions cette année. »

Harry gribouilla un petit dessin de Peeves en train de tirer le chapeau du directeur.

« Monsieur, pourquoi personne ne s'est débarrassé de Peeves ? » demanda une élève.

Remus se redressa et arbora un petit rictus amusé.

« Parce qu'il est constamment nourri par chaque sortilège produit dans cette école, et ce depuis plus d'un millénaire. Essayez donc de combattre ça…»

* * *

Assis dans l'herbe, Harry s'ennuyait. Il avait envie de prendre Draco dans ses bras, de lui dire que c'était stupide de s'éloigner, que personne ne remarquera jamais leur relation s'ils faisaient attention… Mais au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il était égoïste. Il ne voulait pas mettre son amant en danger. Il ne voulait pas d'un nouveau fantôme dans ses cauchemars : Cédric était suffisant.

Hermione était en Arithmancie, et Ron faisait un tournois d'échec improvisé dans leur salle commune. Au bout de quelques parties, Harry en avait eu marre de perdre et s'était exilé dans la petite cours fleurie du château, à côté de la salle de Métamorphose.

Il était bien, à profiter des rayons de soleil de l'été mourant.

Mais sa solitude fut stoppée par l'apparition de Remus. Son professeur lui donna une petite accolade et s'assit à ses côtés en faisant craquer ses genoux au passage.

« Salut Harry. »

« Salut…»

« Tu vas bien ? On a pas encore eu le temps de se parler depuis le Poudlard Express.» commença t-il d'une voix douce.

« Ça peut aller. Je suis fâché contre Dumbledore.»

Remus haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

« Vous vous êtes vus ? »

« Non, justement ! J'ai passé tout l'été seul, sans nouvelles, alors que tout le monde s'amusait avec l'O _rdre du Ph_ _énix_ » explosa Harry.

Son professeur passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains et soupira de fatigue. Harry se ratatina un peu sur lui-même, croyant l'avoir énervé avec ses caprices d'adolescents.

« Je sais Harry. J'ai dis à Dumbledore que c'était une mauvaise idée. La plupart des adultes étaient d'accord avec moi. Mais il a dit qu'après le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, il fallait que tu profite au maximum de la protection du sang, chez ta tante.»

« C'est des conneries. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. C'est de la vieille magie, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. Il faudrait que tu en parles avec Albus directement. Histoire de crever l'abcès. »

Harry acquiesça mollement, pas convaincu. Il jouait distraitement a déchirer les pétales d'une petite fleur. Remus l'observa un moment sans rien dire et finit par se relever. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry et lui sourit.

« Tu manques à Sirius, il est devenu incontrôlable quand il a su que tu ne venais pas. Parle lui par cheminée un de ces jours, ça lui fera plaisir. »

Le cœur de Harry fut soulagé d'un poids : Sirius ne semblait pas lui en vouloir ! D'après Remus en tout cas. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire par de ses interrogations quand une silhouette à la chevelure platine glissa entre les arcades de la petite cour, derrière la tête de son professeur.

Draco Malfoy lui fit un signe discret : il voulait lui parler. Le voyant disparaître à nouveau entre les colonnes de pierre, Harry se mit précipitamment son sac sur ses épaules et couru presque vers la direction où était parti le fils de Mangemort.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu- » dit Remus en tentant de le retenir.

« Je… Je dois y aller Remus ! Je te parle plus tard, d'accord ? »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, Harry se hâta de poursuivre Draco dans le dédale du château en abandonnant son professeur. Remus n'existait plus, même Sirius n'avait désormais aucune espèce d'importance. Son esprit entier vibrait d'une seule pensée : il devait voir Draco.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient ni vus ni parlés : _aucun_ contact depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et le retour de Voldemort. Et Merlin savait à quel point il aurait eu besoin de lui après ces événements.

Le sol était glissant et il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, mais Harry continuait de courir, en bousculant des premières années sur son chemin et se faisant réprimander par les tableaux de Poudlard.

Enfin, il distingua Draco en haut des grands escaliers principaux. Dans l'immense hall du château, Harry se faisait remarquer des autres élèves et professeurs en courant sans raison apparente. Il enchaîna les "pardon" et les "excusez-moi", étouffant un juron alors que l'escalier du troisième étage n'arrivait pas assez vite.

Il hésitait presque à sauter par dessus le vide pour l'atteindre.

Une fois dans le couloir de droite, celui constitué d'arcades poussiéreuses, il trouva enfin Draco, qui s'était stoppé à leur lieu de rencontre habituel.

Ils avaient pris cette routine en milieu de quatrième année, quand Harry cherchait à échapper à la présence étouffante de Ron et de ses camarades qui pensaient qu'il n'était qu'un tricheur motivé par la gloire du Tournois.

« Putain, ha ! » haleta t-il, « Comment tu fais pour aller aussi vite ! »

« J'ai des muscles par dessus mes os, moi. » le taquina Draco.

Néanmoins, le sourire de Draco était triste. Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls, et serra Harry dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué. » soupira Draco, « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Harry respira à fond l'odeur douce de Draco. Il pressa son corps contre le sien et chercha à sentir sa chaleur à travers ses robes. Il sentait leurs cœurs battre fort dans leurs poitrines, leurs magies cherchant à s'emmêler.

Elles pulsaient dans leur ventre et Harry se sentait en vie.

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus se voir ? »

« Non, éviter de montrer le moindre indice d'affection en public. Nuance. »

« C'est pas comme ça que je l'ai compris. »

« C'est parce que j'ai changé d'avis » murmura Draco avec un sourire. « Je rêve où tu es en train de me renifler ? »

Le Gryffondor se contenta de glousser, et l'entraîna à l'abris des regards, dans leur salle préférée. C'était une vieille salle abandonnée comme tant d'autres, à la différence que celle-ci n'était d'ordinaire pas prisée des amoureux, et pour cause : Le Baron sanglant occupait souvent l'endroit.

Cela offrait un double avantage : Draco et lui étaient sûrs qu'aucun élève ne s'aventurerait par ici, et Peeves craignait trop le fantôme pour s'approcher de cette zone du château.

Quant au baron... Il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard et ne posait aucune question compromettante. Les histoires de vivants ne le concernaient pas.

C'était pour ces raisons que la salle pleine de toiles d'araignées était devenue leur lieu de rencontre.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? » demanda Draco en lui lâchant la main.

« Tu vas pas t' y mettre toi aussi... » râla Harry, « Elles étaient toutes aussi ennuyantes que les autres. Et je n'ai reçu aucune lettre de Ron et Hermione, donc aucune distraction ! »

Sa voix était rapide, comme s'il essayait de cacher quelque chose. Le regard de Draco traîna longtemps sur le sien, mais Harry tient bon et refusa de rajouter le moindre mot.

Lâchant l'affaire, Draco s'éloigna et s'effondra sur le bureau le plus proche. Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air fatigué, de profondes cernes bleutées s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur lui non plus.

« Et toi ? Au manoir, comment ta famille... Enfin... »

« A ton avis ?» répliqua le sang-pur avec sécheresse, « Voldemort a revendiqué une aile de la maison, pour 'récompenser' les loyaux services de mon père. »

« Voldemort vit chez toi ? » souffla Harry avec horreur.

« Je ne le voit jamais, je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher de son antre. Mais rien que de savoir qu'il est tout prêt... »

Harry observa son petit ami. Si Draco ne montrait presque aucun signe de faiblesse, même en sa présence, il pouvait tout de même remarquer quelques changements depuis l'année précédente.

Draco avait l'air plus réservé, plus tendu. Sa jambe ne cessait de tressauter sans qu'il ai l'air de s'en apercevoir, et son visage était souvent figé dans un rictus étrange.

Harry avait peur pour Draco. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit impliqué dans une guerre qui allait forcément arriver.

Le retour de Voldemort était une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser. Ça lui rappelait le cimetière. Et ça lui rappelait que tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance incroyable de survivre à chaque rencontre avec le mage noir.

Il déglutit douloureusement, essayant de chasser les images qui jouaient dans son esprit.

Les mains de Draco se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Rien. » répondit Harry en s'éloignant de quelques centimètres.

Draco voulait toujours savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais Harry se confiait rarement.

« Dis-moi... » supplia Draco, l'air sincèrement concerné.

« Rien je te dis ! J' ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Cette fois-ci Draco n'eut pas de patience, il se releva brusquement et s'éloigna de lui pour aller vers la porte.

« Si tu n'as rien à me dire... » déclara t-il froidement. « Tu me feras savoir quand sa seigneurie daignera parler avec le commun des mortels ! »

'CLAC'

Harry sursauta au bruit de la porte brusquement fermée par Draco, et se laissa glisser sur une chaise.

Il pressa son front contre ses doigts en tentant de faire disparaître sa migraine naissante.

Pourquoi ça se passait toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi Draco et lui étaient incapables de communiquer sans se crier dessus ?

Il se haïssait d'être autant sur les nerfs et la défensive, mais il avait envie d'oublier les Dursley, oublier le Tournois, pas d'en parler !

Fulminant de colère et de frustration, c'est avec la désagréable sensation d'être injuste qu'il quitta la pièce à son tour.

* * *

La rentrée était passée depuis moins de deux semaines, et le Survivant se sentait déjà fatigué. Son estomac le faisait toujours aussi souffrir, des maux de têtes étaient apparus, et Draco était toujours fâché contre lui.

Il avait un peu repensé à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Remus, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de parler à son parrain.

Et pour couronner le tout, il avait Potions.

« Monsieur Potter. Au lieu de fixer l'air béât ces cadavres de scarabées, voudriez-vous bien rattraper votre retard et les ajouter à votre préparation ? »

Hermione le prévint d'un regard qui voulait dire 'Ne nous fait pas encore perdre des points !'. Harry se redressa sur sa paillasse et offrit un visage le plus neutre possible.

« Je suis fatigué monsieur, excusez-moi » dit Harry en tentant de temporiser son professeur irascible.

« Oh, notre célébrité nationale a du mal à dormir... Signer des autographes toute la nuit n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée ? » répliqua Snape en dévoilant un rictus moqueur. « La fatigue n'est pas une excuse à l'incompétence Potter. Travaillez. »

Les poings de Harry se refermèrent sur eux-même. Il tenta de se contrôler et lança rageusement ses scarabées dans son chaudron, rêvant du jour où il pourrait les lancer à la tête de son professeur. Qui lui même avait les yeux cernés.

Snape jugea avec mépris la potion qui devenait doucement brune, à la différence de toutes les autres, et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus : Harry avait échoué.

L'adolescent étouffa un juron et foudroya du regard Draco qui se moquait de lui quelques rangs plus loin.

« Harry, concentre-toi. »

« J'essaie ! » chuchota Harry avec colère à Hermione.

« Pas la peine d'être désagréable non plus, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des soucis de sommeils figure-toi ! » cingla t-elle.

Il eu un sourire désabusé et eu envie de répliquer méchamment quelque chose. Hermione ne pouvait pas comparer son zèle nocturne excessif à ses problèmes.

Ce n'était pas elle qui se couchait avec l'estomac scié par le manque de nourriture, la nausée l'empêchant d' avaler quoi que ce soit, pour finir par tomber de fatigue dans des cauchemars qu'il aimerait plus que tout voir disparaître.

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait si mal aux côtes, au dos, et-

Harry coupa net ses pensées, les ongles de ses mains enfoncés dans ses paumes. Il ne voulait pas continuer là dessus.

Et il sentait qu'il était injuste avec son amie. Elle ne lui avait rien fait de mal.

Voyant son regard troublé, Hermione se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour continuer discrètement sa potion, et lui glissa à l' oreille :

« Si tu ne vas pas bien, va voir Pomfresh ou demande conseil à Dumbledore, il est là pour toi tu sais ? »

Harry refusa catégoriquement. L'infirmerie était le dernier endroit où il voulait se rendre, et le Directeur n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'entendre ses jérémiades. _Il_ ne lui avait pas parlé de l'été, ce n'était donc pas à lui de faire le premier pas. L'adulte responsable c'était Dumbledore.

Il tira légèrement sur ses cheveux, agacé par sa propre immaturité.

Merlin, il voulait juste dormir, c'était tant demander ?

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a donné envie de suivre cette histoire :D

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, c'est la seule chose qui nous permet de savoir que notre travail est apprécié et qui nous donne la motivation d'écrire encore et encore ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu, déplu, vos pronostics pour la suite... parlez avec les gens qui écrivent les histoires que vous aimez :D Personnellement, je réponds toujours aux reviews :)

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Me revoilà !

Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'étais en déménagement, et vous savez à quel point le raccordement internet peut-être long... si vous ne le savez pas, vous avez bien de la chance ;)

Voici le second chapitre, bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas de soutenir ma motivation via une petite review :)

Un, deux, trois :

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 _"La façon dont va le monde est parfois étrange. Du mal peut surgir un bien."_ Joseph Delaney

* * *

Le nez de Harry s'avançait de plus en plus vers la table, et un heureux sursaut le préserva de l'humiliation de se fracasser la figure dessus.

Ce manège se répétait durant la majorité de ses heures de classe. Pour rester éveillé, il s'entraînait mentalement à maudire toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait et ruminait : Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas le sommeil lorsqu'il était installé confortablement sous ses draps, alors que ses yeux étaient incapables de rester ouverts pendant les cours ?

Avec un bâillement irrépressible, il relu pour la cinquième fois les instructions inscrites sur le grand tableau noir. _Sortil_ _èges de disparitions_. Ils étaient sensés travailler avec des invertébrés pour leur faciliter la tâche. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'avancement de Hermione, et regretta tout de suite : elle avait déjà fini l'exercice. La jeune fille s'occupait tranquillement en modifiant la couleur de sa limace par quelques coups de baguettes.

Le gastéropode de Harry, lui, restait bien visible sur sa table, et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour le faire disparaître. Il imagina un instant que la limace était réelle, et non la métamorphose d'un bout de bois, et se demanda ce que le petit animal aurait bien pu ressentir.

Sûrement beaucoup d'ennui.

Depuis la reprise des cours, l'état de Harry oscillait entre la joie de revoir ses amis et la tristesse de se sentir aussi seul. Durant toutes les grandes vacances, son unique souhait avait été de revenir à Poudlard, de fuir Privet Drive et d'enfin vivre une vie d'adolescent normal. Il devrait donc être satisfait. Mais il avait l'impression qu'une vitre le séparait de Ron et Hermione, comme si quelque chose avait changé. Et la vitre s'épaississait chaque jour.

Il avait tenté de parler à Draco, mettant sa fierté de côté, mais dès qu'il était prêt de lui, un discret bout de parchemin à la main l'informant qu'il voulait le voir, son courage s'évanouissait. Combien de fois avait-il rebroussé chemin cette semaine ? Trois, quatre ?

Il observa le serpentard — puisqu'il n'arriverait visiblement à rien avec sa limace — et constata que lui aussi avait déjà terminé son entraînement. Draco avait toujours été bon élève. Harry aurait eu bien de mal à le différencier de Hermione sur ce point. Mais elle était plus travailleuse que le sang-pur. Si celui-ci avait été autant motivé qu'elle à prouver sa valeur, il se demandait lequel des deux aurait été nommé ''le plus brillant de sa génération''.

Le regard de son petit ami était perdu dans le vague, faisant apparaître et disparaître son objet d'étude. Sa mâchoire était contractée et il semblait penser à des choses déplaisantes. Harry s'inquiéta automatiquement, et ressenti le besoin viscéral de le réconforter, mais Blaise Zabini pris Draco à parti pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

Harry se sentit soudainement très jaloux.

« Toi non plus tu n'y arrive pas ? » lui demanda Ron, qui regardait les prouesses de Hermione avec un visage dépité.

« Non. J'ai déjà mis plus d'un mois avant de _cr_ _éer_ une métamorphose, alors la faire _dispara_ _ître_ … »

« Il faudrait nous trouver une motivation », dit le rouquin avec un sourire malicieux. « Si Malefoy était à la place de ma limace, je suis sûr que j'aurais déjà réussit mon sort ! »

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire crispé. C'était là l'une des raisons de son éloignement avec ses meilleurs amis. Leur cacher sa relation avec Draco lui donnait l'impression d'être un traître, de mentir à des personnes qui lui faisait confiance.

Mais eux-aussi avait sûrement leurs secrets, n'est-ce pas ?

La sonnerie retenti, et il s'étira avant de ranger machinalement ses affaires dans son sac. Il posa un regard sur sa limace en se demandant quoi en faire, quand elle disparut dans un petit ''pop'' surprenant.

Relevant la tête, il vit que McGonagall lui faisait signe d'approcher.

 _Pourquoi moi ?_ râla t-il intérieurement.

« Tu nous rejoins dans la Grande Salle ? »

« Oui oui, partez devant. »

Ron et Hermione le laissèrent seul avec leur professeure et il se plaça devant son grand bureau avec réticence.

La sorcière se tenait bien droite face à lui, ses mains croisées recouvertes par les manches de son épaisse robe de velours vert.

« Monsieur Potter. Le reste de l'équipe professorale et moi-même avons remarqué votre comportement inattentif durant les cours. »

Harry détourna le regard. Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à ne lui parler que de ça ? Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire, comme si chaque année réveillait en lui une nouvelle _anormalit_ _é_.

Il pianota ses doigts contre le bureau trop rangé de sa Directrice de Maison, sans répondre.

« Harry » reprit-elle avec plus de douceur, « Le professeur Snape et moi nous inquiétons pour vous. Vous semblez souvent ailleurs, et vu les événements récents… »

Ce fut au tour de la vieille femme d'être gênée. Elle ne souhaitait visiblement pas discuter des '' _év_ _é_ _nements récents''_. Harry serra les dents en tentant de paraître le plus inexpressif possible, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue pour lui. Pourquoi essayait-elle de lui faire croire que Snape était intéressé par sa petite personne ? Quiconque de sensé savait que le professeur et lui se haïssaient profondément. Pour se donner contenance, il tenta de paraître passionné par un des lourds grimoires présents devant lui.

 _Th_ _éories de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_.

Son envie de dormir le titillait à nouveau rien qu'à lire le titre.

McGonagall laissa échapper un petit soupir résigné.

« Je…comprends que parler à un professeur ne doit pas être évident pour vous. Seulement, je tiens à vous dire que nous sommes là si jamais vous souhaitez vous alléger de votre fardeau. Peu importe sa nature. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais se résigna. Leurs regards à tout deux étaient perdus dans leurs souvenirs, cicatrisés pour l'une, béants pour l'autre.

« Allez manger monsieur Potter. »

Docile, Harry sorti de la salle, un goût amère dans la bouche.

En son fort intérieur, une petite voix lui chuchotait que ses proches s'inquiétaient sincèrement pour lui. Peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient pas semblant, peut-être qu'ils ne lui proposaient pas leur aide dans le but de se donner bonne conscience ? Peut-être qu'il était ingrat ? Mais si Harry avait apprit quelque chose au cours des années, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance aux adultes, et que personne ne voulait aider gratuitement.

Sinon, quelqu'un l'aurait aidé quand il était dans le placard.

Quelqu'un l'aurait aidé quand il était rué de coups par Dursley et son gang.

Quelqu'un l'aurait aidé quand son oncle rentrait ivre du travail.

Quelqu'un l'aurait aidé quand il hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de feu.

Mais sa tante avait détourné les yeux, sa maîtresse d'école avait nié, Dumbledore voulait qu'il reste à Privet Drive, et l'école lui avait tourné le dos dès l'instant où un petit papier maudit avait été craché par la Coupe.

Se sentant mal, Harry s'arrêta de marcher et reprit le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Il avait l'impression horrible d'étouffer et d'avoir une main pressée contre sa gorge, et une panique s'empara de son esprit quand il se rendit compte que son corps ne lui répondait plus.

 _Stop stop stop stop stop-_

Il s'était pourtant interdit de repenser à toutes ces choses ! Car une fois lancée, la machine était inarrêtable. Il ne parvenait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était pris dans un tourbillon de sensations. Il manquait d'air.

 _Je vais crever, c_ _'est pas possible !_

Tous les étudiants étaient déjà en train de remplir leurs estomacs dans la Grande Salle. Harry était donc seul, une main transpirante posée sur la pierre glaciale, et le reste de son corps recroquevillé sur lui-même.

 _'_ _Aidez-moi, il me faut de l_ _'aide_ _'_ était la seule pensée qu'il pouvait mentaliser clairement. Et comme pour rire de lui, le destin accéda à sa requête de la seule manière qu'il ne désirait pas : les pas caractéristiques de Snape approchaient.

Harry réussit l'exploit d'augmenter sa panique. Il tenta de se traîner jusqu'à un recoin du couloir, une salle vide, derrière une _tapisserie_ s'il le fallait, mais son professeur était trop rapide, et lui était trop faible.

« Potter, _qu_ _'est-ce_ que vous _faites_ ? »

Il baissa la tête sur le côté, pour protéger un minimum sa fierté et éviter que Snape ne voit son visage. Il entendit les robes de l'homme se froisser. Une main longue et maigre se posa sur son épaule et il frissonna à son contact. Il n'aurait jamais penser avoir un touché _d_ _élicat_ de son professeur honnis.

« Potter. Regardez-moi. » demanda Snape avec une voix presque douce que Harry n'avait jamais entendu. Il secoua la tête sans un bruit, ses dents crissant les unes contre les autres pour s'empêcher de vomir. « _Regardez-moi._ _»_

Voyant que l'adolescent était dans un état catatonique, Snape pris les devants en le retournant de force vers lui. Harry s'échappa de sa poigne avec un couinement de détresse et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Assis sur le sol, tremblant, avec une respiration erratique, il essayait de fixer un point droit devant lui. Histoire de contrôler au moins une partie de son corps.

Le professeur s'accroupit à sa hauteur, tentant de capter son regard. Malgré les brumes de son esprit, Harry comprit que Snape l'analysait. Il devait penser que son attitude était pitoyable et résistait à l'envie de lui jeter un sarcasme mauvais… Il aurait bien le temps de se rattraper plus tard, pensa Harry avec amertume.

« Potter, quelqu'un vous à t-il attaqué ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme, perplexe. De quoi parlait Snape ? Il n'était pas blessé. S'il y avait eu une attaque de mangemorts, tout le monde serait au courant. Snape dû remarquer son désarroi puisqu'il s'avança légèrement en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Vous n'avez pas subi de _doloris_. Vous auriez les yeux plus vitreux. »

Bon sang, même dans ce genre de situation Snape restait aussi… _pragmatique_. S'il n'avait pas eu la gorge nouée et la respiration aussi rapide, il aurait bien lancé une réplique cinglante qui lui aurait fait perdre dix points.

« Pas de blessure. Pas de sortilège. Vous faîtes une attaque de panique. » diagnostiqua l'homme. _Sans d_ _éconner ?_ réussi à penser Harry. « Venez dans mon bureau, j'ai les potions nécessaires. Vous pouvez marcher ? »

S'il répondait non, son professeur le porterait-il ?

« Oui. Je c-crois. » articula t-il difficilement.

« Alors suivez-moi. »

L'ordre claqua. Harry se redressa douloureusement. Il ne faisait pas confiance en ses jambes. Au bout de quelques pas, il se rendit compte avec une certaine stupeur que Snape marchait lentement. Il n'avait qu'un mètre d'avance et semblait prêt à le rattraper en cas de besoin. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il était capable de ce genre d'attention. Peut-être qu'il faisait preuve de beaucoup d'égards envers Draco — il s'imagina Snape en train de border sa fouine —, mais envers lui ?

Il avait cru que son professeur se serait placé au dessus de lui, le dominant avec condescendance, et lui aurait retiré des points pour une raison obscure avec un monologue très humiliant.

Snape semblait loin de ses pensées perplexes, puisqu'il lui prit le bras avec un soupir agacé.

« Vous chancelez. »

Ah. Harry n'avait plus vraiment conscience de son propre corps. Il se concentrait juste sur le fait de ne pas tomber et se ridiculiser devant son professeur. Son souffle s'était légèrement calmé, mais il avait toujours la sensation d'étouffer. Il se surprit à tirer sur la peau de son cou, comme pour chercher à dégager sa gorge. Snape nota son geste avec un froncement de sourcil.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal dans les cachots, et à la vue de la salle de potions, la respiration de Harry se remit à accélérer. D'un claquement de langue impatient, Snape le tira vers une autre porte. Harry se senti être assis de force dans un canapé. Il pressa une main contre son front et griffa encore une fois son cou.

Une main s'empara de la sienne pour l'arrêter, mais Harry était trop perdu pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Une fiole entra en contact avec son bras, et Harry releva sa tête vers Snape pour le toiser avec méfiance.

Il devait avoir fière allure : avachi, haletant, et humide de transpiration. Pourtant, le visage de Snape était neutre. Peut-être même un peu… concerné ?

« Potter, si je voulais vous empoisonner je vous laisserais boire vos propres potions. Buvez. »

Fatigué et trop faible pour protester, Harry obéit.

Par magie, la brume qui assiégeait son esprit se dissipa, et il sentit son rythme cardiaque ralentir. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Snape avec gratitude. Calmé, avec encore quelques tremblements involontaires, l'élève découvrit des yeux les quartiers de son professeur. La légende de Poudlard selon laquelle Snape serait un vampire avait quelque peu contaminé son imaginaire, puisqu'il avait toujours pensé que l'homme habitait dans un repère sombre et humide, à l'image de sa salle de classe.

Cependant, le salon dans lequel il se trouvait était assez neutre. Le sol était en parquet ancien et usé, les murs recouverts de tableaux, mais tout était parfaitement rangé. Sauf le bureau qui était collé contre le mur. Là, un joyeux capharnaüm était mêlé de plumes de qualité, de grimoires remplis de bouts de parchemins, et de copies d'élèves raturées à l'encre rouge.

Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas étonnant.

« Potter, pouvez-vous parler ? Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir. »

Le professeur avait l'air angoissé par quelque chose, comme s'il craignait une réponse particulière de sa part. Pourquoi avait-il paniqué déjà ?

Oh. Ses mauvais souvenirs lui revirent à l'esprit et il resta quelques secondes les paupières closes, essayant de chasser ces images de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas parler à Snape. Il voulait Draco. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute, encore moins devant le mangemort.

 _Espion_ , corrigea sa petite voix dans la tête — oh Merlin ça aussi c'était inquiétant — mais il n'avait pas le cœur à être juste.

« Cela aura peut-être échappé à votre attention, mais une question attend souvent une réponse. »

« Pourquoi ? » cracha Harry. Pourquoi il parlerait au professeur le plus injuste de l'école ?

« Parce que j'ai un rôle à tenir envers vous. Je me dois de m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas en danger. »

« Eh bien je ne suis pas en danger. Pas de sang, pas de mangemorts, juste un… craquage stupide. Je peux partir maintenant ? » Si Harry avait commencé sa phrase en colère, sa voix se faisait maintenant suppliante.

Il avait envie de partir d'ici, de retrouver les bras de Draco et de mettre fin à leur froid stupide.

« Je ne crois pas monsieur Potter. Pas avant que je ne sache ce qui a conduit à cette crise. » Les yeux de Snape étaient durs. Harry ne s'attendait pas à moins. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait entre cette sécheresse ou la pitié de McGonagall.

Choix ardu.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, professeur », le titre de politesse avait été rajouté précipitamment, Harry ne voulait pas se disputer avec Snape aujourd'hui.

Son professeur se mordit les lèvres, semblant très inquiet par quelque chose et indécis quant à la conduite à tenir. Il releva les yeux sur lui.

« Bien... vous ne me laissez pas le choix. »

Harry se tendit à la menace qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, mais Snape avait déjà la main sur sa baguette.

« _Legilimens._ »

Il sentit soudain quelque chose _pousser_ dans son crâne, comme une présence qui ne devait _pas_ être là. _Snape_ , comprit-il. Snape était dans sa _t_ _ête_ , mais comment ? Une sorte de griffe creusa dans ses souvenirs, écartant l'image du salon, l'image du couloir, jusqu'à arriver au moment où Harry s'était mis à paniquer en sortant de la salle de Métamorphose. Avec horreur, Harry constata qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher son souvenir d'être vu. La présence poussa encore, et chercha dans sa mémoire les objets de ses pensées. Il assista impuissant à des souvenirs de chez les Dursleys, et il essaya de se débattre autant qu'il le pouvait, mais quelques bribes étaient quand mêmes accessibles. Son esprit se déchira encore quand son professeur fondit sur le souvenir du cimetière.

Seulement, la vue de Voldemort le fit hésiter.

Sans attendre, Harry profita de cette occasion pour crier :

« _Protego !_ »

Le salon réapparu brusquement, et Harry pris de grandes inspirations, comme s'il s'était noyé. Snape était plié en deux sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça ?_! » hurla Harry en s'éloignant le plus possible de son professeur. « C'est quoi votre putain de problème ? Vous en avez pas assez de m'humilier en classe, il faut aussi que vous _fouillez dans ma t_ _ête_ ?! »

La respiration de son professeur était sifflante, et un éclat d'il-ne-savait-quoi brillait dans ses yeux. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry reprit son sac et s'enfuit hors de la pièce.

« _Potter !_ _Restez ici !_ »

« Allez vous faire foutre ! »

Et Harry claqua la porte.

* * *

« Il a fait _quoi_ ?! »

Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte, et Hermione était profondément choquée. Harry était en colère et faisait les cents pas dans la salle de bains des préfets. Quand Harry leur avait dit qu'il devait leur raconter quelque chose de secret, Hermione avait pensée à cet endroit : autant que son statut serve à leur trio.

« Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il est rentré dans ma tête. Je pouvais rien faire. » assura Harry.

« Il a fait de la Legilimancie. » déclara Ron avec une assurance que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers le rouquin, étonnée. C'était rare que Ron sache quelque chose que Hermione ignorait.

« C'est un vieux truc sorcier. Plus personne ne fait ça. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Snape si. »

« Le _professeur_ Snape est un sorcier puissant… Ce n'est pas étonnant de sa part. » dit Hermione en secouant la tête, faisant glisser ses cheveux crépus.

« C'est surtout un sale mangemort ! C'est de la magie noire ! » s'indigna Ron.

En laissant son regard se perdre sur les vitraux somptueux de la large salle de bain, Harry réfléchit. Cette sensation d'avoir une présence dans son esprit… il l'avait déjà ressenti avant. Parfois. Quand Dumbledore le scrutait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Et si Dumbledore savait faire… _ça_ , alors ça ne pouvait pas être de la magie noire. Et puis, Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais _griff_ _é_ l'esprit comme Snape l'avait fait.

Harry se sentait perdu. Et si c'était un sort interdit ? Devait-il en parler à quelqu'un ?

A qui ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées à son tour, Hermione lui apporta la réponse.

« Je pourrais demander des renseignements au professeur Flitwick. Il doit bien savoir comment ce sort fonctionne ! Et s'il ne sait pas, on ira dans la réserve. »

« Bonne idée Mione ! » répondit Ron en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Bizarrement, malgré tous les chamboulements de la journée, Harry se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau proche de ses amis. Ils allaient peut-être partir en expédition tous ensembles, comme avant.

Il se surprit à sourire.

* * *

Leur promotion avait Sortilèges le lendemain après-midi. Harry voulait en profiter pour passer un mot discret à Draco. Il voulait faire la paix, et si pour ça il fallait faire le premier pas, tant pis. Il allait faire cet effort, tout en espérant que le serpentard suive l'exemple la prochaine fois... Oh, Harry n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'il allait se passer encore des dizaines de disputes entre eux durant les prochains mois à venir. Draco et lui avaient des tempérament trop différents, et ils aimaient bien trop se chercher des noises.

Scrutant sa montre, Harry attendait que la sonnerie du cours retentisse. Il avait été peu concentré pendant l'heure, d'abord parce qu'il était excité par la potentielle sortie nocturne que lui et ses amis allaient faire, mais aussi parce que repenser à la raison qui les poussaient à faire ça en premier lieu le rendait extrêmement en colère. Le repas de midi avait été une torture, Snape avait eu le regard figé sur lui durant tout le long du repas, et lui s'était contenté de l'ignorer en bouillonnant.

La fin du cours arrivé, Ron fit mine de quitter la salle de Sortilèges pendant que Hermione allait poser la question prévue au professeur Flitwick.

Harry respira un grand coup : c'était le moment. Il attendit que Draco se lève de son siège, et le bouscula pour glisser sa boulette de papier à l'intérieur de sa poche.

« Pousse-toi Potter. »

« Je ne savais pas que la salle vous appartenais votre altesse. » répliqua t-il avec une pirouette pour donner le change, et également pour lui renvoyer le sarcasme que Draco lui avait lancé lors de leur dernière rencontre. Cependant, aucune lueur ne s'alluma dans les yeux de son amant. Il avait l'air éteint.

« Viens Draco, on va être en retard. » murmura Théodore Nott.

Les deux sang-purs s'éloignèrent sur ces paroles mystérieuses — ils n'avaient aucun cours après — mais Harry pu voir le blond glisser son poing dans sa poche. Draco allait bien lire son mot, il était rassuré.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées perplexes par la main de Hermione qui s'agrippa à la sienne pour le traîner dehors. Maquant de trébucher, il la suivit tant bien que mal. Elle semblait contrariée.

« Alors ? » demanda Ron, « Il sait quelque chose ? »

« Non ! Il a refusé de me répondre ! » pesta t-elle alors qu'elle continuait de marcher dans le couloir à pas soutenus. Ils traversèrent le couloir des sortilèges rapidement, au cas-où Peeves serait encore en train de faire du grabuge dans la salle des trophées.

« Il m'a dit que ce n'était même plus de l'ordre des Sortilèges. C'est un art à part, très dur à maîtriser. Il m'a dit aussi que ce n'était pas son domaine et qu'il ne connaissait aucun livre à Poudlard qui en parlait. »

Cette réponse n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire du tout. Harry savait que Hermione aurait préféré ne pas avoir à enfreindre les règles et se rendre dans la réserve de nuit. Mais Harry en était secrètement heureux. Ça lui changerait un peu les idées. Et vu le sourire de Ron, celui-ci pensait la même chose.

« Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? » demanda Ron avec empressement.

« Samedi soir. Comme ça on aura le temps de faire nos devoirs et ça nous permettra de ne pas cavaler dans le château la veille des cours. »

Malgré sa voix sérieuse et donneuse de leçon, le regard qu'elle lança au jeune Weasley n'était pas si sévère. Dans le fond, elle aussi était une adolescente, et elle aussi aimait bien faire des bêtises.

* * *

L'attente entre les deux jours fut longue. Ils avaient prévu leur plan hasardeux rapidement, et avaient repris leur vie d'étudiants lambdas.

« _Expeliarmus_! »

Harry esquiva le sort de Dean et répliqua avec assurance. Il avait toujours été le meilleur élève de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et avec Remus comme professeur, il s'était rapidement amélioré. Le professeur alternait ses cours entre apprentissage théorique, apprentissage pratique, et duels.

Même si beaucoup d'élèves croyaient fermement aux propos de la gazette du sorcier, Remus avait participé à la première guerre, et il avait expliqué à Harry qu'il était assez lucide pour savoir que ses élèves risquaient de ne pas avoir le choix : à un moment ou un autre, ils allaient devoir se battre.

« _Rictusempra !_ _»_ cria Harry avant de sourire : plié en deux par un rire incontrôlable, Dean avait lâché sa baguette.

« Bien joué monsieur Potter ! Faîtes équipe avec monsieur Malefoy à présent. »

Les deux adolescents accrochèrent leurs regards pendant que Dean se mettait en retrait en attendant que quelqu'un puisse se battre avec lui. Harry s'approcha à pas rapides de Draco, mais celui-ci était un serpentard : il ne jouait pas dans les règles, et n'attendit pas que Harry arrive à sa hauteur pour l'attaquer.

« _Expedimenta_! » lança le sang-pur en tenant sa baguette bien droite. Le sort toucha une élève qui avait été expulsé dans les airs devant Harry. Profitant de sa chance, Harry se faufila entre les autres adolescents et réussi à atteindre Draco sans qu'il puisse l'atteindre lui-même.

« Respecte les règles ! »

« Pourquoi ? » sourit Draco, « Tu crois que des sorciers expérimentés attendraient sagement que tu sois prêt pour te tuer ? » Il y avait comme une intonation étrange dans la voix de Draco. Harry avait presque l'impression qu'il voulait de le gronder.

« Monsieur Malefoy a raison. » affirma leur professeur. Il haussa la voix pour se faire entendre de toute la classe : « Dans un combat réel, personne n'attendra que vous soyez prêt. Je me fiche de votre sens de l'honneur : attaquez dans le dos, cachez-vous derrière d'autres élèves, feintez, enchaînez sorts sur sorts. Personne ne se souviendra de votre caractère fair-play si vous mourrez. »

Harry acquiesça, la mine sombre. Draco avait ses yeux gris fixés sur lui, comme s'il voulait lui dire '' _Retiens-le bien, idiot_ _''._ C'était peut-être sa manière de lui montrer son affection, pensa Harry avec dépit.

Presque au corps à corps à présent, Draco et lui se frôlaient à chaque sort. Harry se sentait électrisé.

« Je l'ai lu. » dit Draco en faisant référence à son bout de parchemin. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait assez désœuvré pour écouter leur conversation. Il resta néanmoins prudent.

« Et ? »

« _Expuslo_ _!_ » cria Draco pendant que Harry effectuait un pas de côté. « Je suis certain que Saint-Potty ne se risquerait pas à sortir ses glorieuses fesses dehors, encore moins près du lac ! _Duro !_ »

 _Message re_ _çu_ , pensa Harry. Il manqua de trébucher sur la robe de Neville, mais se rattrapa au tout dernier moment. Il ne voulait pas perdre. Cela signifierait changer de partenaire...

« Sûrement pas pendant le repas du soir en tout cas, je manquerais de voir tes gorilles te tenir compagnie ! Tu as remarqué comme ils sont encore plus idiots le lundi ? »

Draco acquiesça : lundi soir, au bord du lac. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un franc sourire sur le visage. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se donnaient des rendez-vous de cette manière qu'il lui était devenu naturel de discuter ainsi avec Malefoy. Entre deux attaques qu'il esquiva difficilement, il se surprit à imaginer un monde où il pourrait parler à Draco aimablement, et où aucune presse à scandale n'en feraient les gros titres. Rita Skeeter serait au chômage… Il ricana et perdit sa concentration.

« _Incarcerem !_ _»_ siffla Draco avec son accent latin pompeux.

Son visage rencontra avec douleur le sol en pierre, et ses bras se retrouvèrent tendus dans son dos, fermement liés par des cordes. _Merde_. Le visage de Draco apparu devant le sien, moqueur, et à la fois un peu inquiet.

« Tu ne survivrais pas une minute face à un mangemort. Les cours ne suffisent pas, entraîne-toi. » lui murmura Draco pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre. Puis il repris avec une fois forte et un masque cruel : « On dirait bien que ton niveau en défense est surestimé Potter. Que pourrais-tu faire face à un Malefoy ? »

 _Rien_ , pensa Harry sous quelques rires d'autres élèves. Parce que même attaché face contre sol, la haute silhouette de Draco le dominant de toute sa hauteur, humilié devant toute la classe, Harry l'aimait encore.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, bon travail tout le monde ! » annonça Remus en le libérant d'un coup de baguette.

Neville lui tendit la main, et Harry se laissa hisser sur les pieds pendant que le groupe se dispersait.

« C'est pas grave » le rassura le grand brun, « Tu auras Malefoy au prochain cours ! »

Harry repensa à tous ces moments où le cœur de Draco était au bord de ses yeux, et tout ce qu'il pu répondre fut :

« Oh, il est déjà à moi. »

Draco lui jeta un regard furieux, les joues rouges, mais Neville sembla croire que c'était une moquerie de la part du Survivant.

Il secoua la tête pour faire taire les idées impudiques que sa posture avait fait naître, et Harry et ses amis quittèrent la salle — qui avait fini dans un sale état après cette heure d'entraînement —. Ils filèrent manger : combattre leur avait donné faim.

Devant son assiette, Harry pu ingurgiter une quantité raisonnable d'aliments.

Un tiers de son repas. Mais pour lui, c'était une quantité très honorable. D'ordinaire, il ne lui fallait qu'une semaine pour reprendre une alimentation normale après les vacances. Mais cet été, les Dursley avaient étés très sévères. Au lieu de son petit repas quotidien que Tante Pétunia le laissait avoir, et des restes que Harry mangeait en secret, il n'avait eu droit qu'à un repas tous les deux jours. Parfois seulement du pain. Sa tante lui avait servit de temps en temps des restes de côtes d'agneau, mais Harry, trop habitué aux mœurs sorcières, avait grimacé de dégoût et avait tout légué à sa chouette.

Il tendit la main pour attraper une part de clafoutis, priant pour que son estomac coopère avec sa gourmandise.

« Bon, vous êtes prêts pour demain ? Il faut bien dormir pour être en forme pour la mission ! » chuchota Ron.

Hermione acquiesça, des étoiles dans les yeux malgré elle, et Harry sourit, les joues pleines.

* * *

Seulement, le soir, une fois dans son lit, toute son excitation disparu.

Les souvenirs que Snape l'avait forcé à revivre et qu'il avait réussi à ignorer se rejouaient dans sa tête. Son corps était collant de sueur malgré le froid d'automne qui commençait à s'installer. Il ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens, tentant encore de trouver le sommeil.

Il poussa un soupir furieux.

Harry ne voulait plus de cette situation. Il sentait que sa santé mentale devenait comme un funambule sur un fil de plus en plus fin. Il allait finir par craquer, il devait dormir, _tout le monde_ avait besoin de dormir !

Son corps ne semblait pas prêt à capituler.

Harry en arrivait presque au point où il préférait faire des cauchemars et dormir, plutôt que souffrir comme un idiot et devoir passer toute la journée exténué. D'autant plus qu'il allait devoir veiller pour aller dans la Réserve !

Il _devait_ dormir.

Et il ne voyait qu'une solution.

Sûr de sa décision, il se leva et enfila une paire de chaussette, rien d'autre pour faire le moins de bruit possible, et fila dans les couloirs. Il n'était pas encore trop tard : le couvre-feu était passé une heure auparavant. Les torches étaient donc encore allumées. Si Harry se faisait prendre, il ne serait pas réprimandé trop durement. Il avait fait pire.

Avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait être l'heure du tour de ronde de Malefoy, pensa t-il avec un petit sourire fatigué.

A grands pas pressés — en partie parce que le sol était glacial — il glissa jusqu'aux cachots.

« Allez, tu peux le faire » se dit-il a lui même. Sa voix ricocha entre les murs visqueux et il resta immobile quelques instants, de peur d'avoir été entendu. Devant la petite porte élimée où son professeur rangeait ses potions et ingrédients, Harry hésitait.

C'était mal de voler, il le savait. La dernière fois, lui et ses amis avaient eu une bonne raison : fabriquer du Polynectar afin de connaître la vérité sur l'héritier de Serpentard.

Mais à présent… Quelle était son excuse ?

Harry secoua la tête. Snape l'avait attaqué, et c'était de _sa_ faute s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il lui devait bien ça!

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et remonta dans son dortoir quelques minutes plus tard, sa potion entre les doigts.

* * *

Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé en pleine forme, ce qui l'avait presque fait pleurer de joie, et il passa une excellente journée. Quand le moment fut venu de se rendre dans la réserve, Ron, Hermione et lui avaient attendu une heure du matin chacun dans leur lit, avant de sortir se retrouver dans la salle commune. Harry avait sa cape d'invisibilité à la main, et Ron tenait la carte du Maraudeur. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer devant le pyjama à motifs de balais que Ron portait.

« Roh ça va. » maugréa t-il. « Allez, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

« On a rien oublié ? » demanda Hermione, en se frictionnant les bras dans le but évident de se réchauffer.

« A part tes pantoufles, non. » dit Harry avec sarcasme.

« Elles font trop de bruit ! Miss-Teigne nous repairerait à dix lieues ! »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'avança vers le trou qui les séparaient du reste de l'école. Il poussa le portrait le plus silencieusement possible, priant pour que la Grosse-Dame soit en train de dormir.

Ils étaient chanceux.

Avec excitation, il jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur eux trois, et Ron dû se baisser pour ne pas découvrir leurs pieds. Hermione devrait bientôt en faire de même, pensa Harry avec une pointe de jalousie. Il avait toujours été le plus petit.

A tâtons, ils avancèrent en essayant de ne pas se marcher sur les pieds. Trois étages les séparaient de la bibliothèque. C'était long. Très long, en sachant qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer Rusard et sa fidèle Miss-Teigne, Peeves, un professeur, Dumbledore, ou simplement un chat aventureux qui aurait décidé de leur miauler dessus pour obtenir des caresses.

 _Ou un basilic, un loup-garou, un elfe fou-furieux, un_ _évadé d'Askaban, Voldemort.._ , pensa Harry avec ironie. Il frissonna en ce demanda quelle catastrophe l'attendait cette année. L'année précédente avait placé la barre haut…

« Tourne à gauche » chuchota Hermione.

« Mais non, c'est pas le bon chemin ! »

« Regarde la carte idiot, il y a un raccourci. »

Ron scruta le parchemin. Harry avait lui aussi remarqué le petit escalier gribouillé sur sa carte. Mais il ne l'avait jamais emprunté. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus accessible ? Il allait en faire la remarque quand il vit que Ron avait la main sur le bras de Hermione, leurs peaux de différente couleur se joignant en un joli contraste. Un cognard semblait avoir percuté le ventre de Harry.

Ses deux amis semblaient très proches. Peut-être trop pour des amis. Il se sentit soudainement très seul, et son esprit se brouilla encore, comme la fois où Snape l'avait trouvé. Le souvenir de Snape le ramena sur son objectif : il devait savoir ce qu'était la Legilimancie. Il devait savoir quel sort de magie noire Snape lui avait lancé. Peut-être qu'il avait des conséquences inconnues. Peut-être était-ce suffisamment grave pour qu'il ai à en parler à Dumbledore.

Il devait rester concentré.

Ignorant les regards intenses que se donnaient ses amis, il accéléra le pas, les poussant à augmenter leur cadence et se lâcher.

« Harry ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'au petit escalier mystérieux. Celui-ci était biscornu — ce qui n'était pas étonnant, Poudlard étant ce qu'elle était — et certaines marches semblaient entrecoupées de trous béants — ce qui n'était pas extraordinaire non plus —. Ils devraient y arriver.

Ils avancèrent précautionneusement. La petitesse de la cape, qui n'était prévue que pour une personne, les obligeaient à marcher très très près les uns des autres. Ron et Hermione étaient à nouveau devant lui, et Harry avait la tête baissée sur les marches au cas-où.

« Aïe ! »

« Désolé Mione. » dit Ron tout bas. Il s'agrippa à son bras pour garder l'équilibre, et au fur à et mesure de leur descente, sa main glissa jusqu'à celle de Hermione.

Ravalant ses larmes et bloquant ses pensées intrusives, Harry rebaissa son regard.

 _Reste concentr_ _é_.

Son corps ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, puisque Harry glissa et se coinça le pied dans un trou.

« _Merde !_ _»_ jura t-il. Ron et Hermione avaient basculé en arrière, attirés par la force de son poids, et il était désormais affalé sur les marches, le pied entre les planches et son dos contre une pointe. Il réprima un gémissement de douleur.

« Harry ! Ça va ? »

« J'ai le pied coincé ! » Ragea t-il.

Ron se releva tant bien que mal et tâtonna le bois à la recherche de sa cheville. Il tira avec force sur une des planches et réussi à la rompre avec l'aide de Hermione.

« Essaie d'enlever ta jambe maintenant. »

Harry obéi et récupéra son pied qui était en sale état. Aucune blessure n'était visible, mais il avait déchiré un bout de son pantalon et il avait très mal.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

« Hm. »

Serrant les dents, il se releva pendant que Hermione réajustait la cape qui avait glissé sur eux. Si quelqu'un avait été là, il n'aurait vu que trois jambes flottant dans le vide !

Leur excursion reprit tant bien que mal, ralentie par Harry qui boitait. Ron et Hermione se tenaient l'un l'autre, et Harry se tenait au mur.

Leur malchance n'ayant pas de limites, les marches étaient en bois ancien, et elles craquaient plus qu'ils ne pouvaient se le permettre : ils avaient déjà fait assez de bruit. Si quelqu'un était dans les parages, ils étaient foutus. Harry — qui n'était pourtant pas très croyant — priait Merlin, Morrigan, Lug et n'importe qui d'autre pour que le reste de leur chemin se passe sans encombres.

Une fois en bas, Hermione sortit sa tête de l'escalier pour jeter un œil dans le couloir avant qu'ils s'y engagent. Ce qui était un peu inutile, pensa Harry, puisqu'ils étaient de toute façon invisibles.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? »

Hermione fit taire Ron d'un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Harry l'aurait fait à sa place. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

Doucement, ils franchirent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la bibliothèque. Ils entrèrent sans problème et slalomèrent entre les tables et les différents rayons, prenant soin de ne rien faire tomber. Harry perçu un petit claquement.

« Tu as entendu ? » chuchota t-il.

« Ça doit être la porte qui s'est refermée, avance. » répondit Ron d'une voix mal-assurée.

Un peu plus rapidement, ils se hâtèrent de trouver la porte de la réserve. Harry chercha à sortir sa baguette de sa robe pour la déverrouiller, mais il ne la retrouvait plus.

« Laisse, je vais le faire » murmura Hermione en pointant sa baguette tout contre la serrure. « _Alohomora_. »

Ils entrèrent dans la Réserve, une forte odeur de poussière et de livres anciens les prenant à la gorge. La salle était étroite, mais longue. De hautes étagères se partageaient le peu d'espace au sol et étaient pleines à craquer d'épais grimoires peu accueillants. Les planches formaient même un arrondi sous leur poids.

Hermione les mena sans hésiter à un rayon enfoui au fond de la salle. Elle semblait se rendre souvent ici, nota Harry. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant une étagère et Harry parcouru le rayon du regard. _Créatures abominables des profondeurs_ , _Recueil des sorts interdits_ ou encore _Le guide vénéneux de la Nécromencie_ _._ La parfaite panoplie du mangemort en formation. Pas étonnant que ces grimoires ne soient pas accessibles aux élèves.

« J'ai jamais compris pourquoi les portes interdites de ce château s'ouvrent aussi facilement, c'est complètement idiot. » fit remarquer Ron qui n'avait pas envie de farfouiller dans les livres poussiéreux.

« Pour que les élèves puissent y accéder facilement en cas de danger, sombre crétin. » sonna une voix lugubre dans leur dos, faisant pousser à Ron un puissant cri aigu.

Le professeur Snape se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et semblait les observer depuis de nombreuses minutes. Dans l'obscurité, son corps paraissait encore plus effrayant, et ses yeux noirs étaient meurtriers.

« _Accio cape_. »

Les trois adolescents furent brusquement mis à nus, totalement visibles. Snape scruta un moment la cape d'invisibilité avec un drôle de regard, puis se tourna à nouveaux vers eux. Harry sentit Hermione frissonner.

« Que croyez-vous faire ici au milieu de la nuit bande d'inconscients ?! Vous, » dit-il en désignant Harry et Ron du menton « ça ne m'étonne pas, mais vous Miss Granger, je vous croyais plus intelligente ! »

Harry gigota sur lui-même, très mal à l'aise, et Hermione tenta de donner une explication à leur professeur, le livre qu'elle avait trouvé serré contre sa poitrine.

« On cherchait juste des renseignements sur un sort, monsieur, on ne voulait faire de mal à personne et- »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet ! » la coupa Snape avec une voix sèche. « Votre cervelle est-elle si petite qu'il ne vous est même pas venu à l'esprit que dans la situation actuelle, se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci était totalement _irresponsable_ ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. » déclara t-il d'une voix basse en avançant vers eux comme un prédateur sur sa proie. « Des dizaines de gamins stupides dans cette école feraient n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention ! Et... quoi de plus beau à offrir que le cadavre du Survivant ? »

Harry se mordit la langue devant sa stupidité. Si quelqu'un avait cherché à l'attaquer, Ron et Hermione aurait été mis en danger par sa faute. Par réflexe, il chercha à nouveau sa baguette, en vain. Snape était vraiment de leur côté, n'est-ce pas ?

« Montrez-moi ce livre. » exigea Snape à Hermione. Elle le lui tendit avec réticence. Le professeur déchiffra le titre de l'ouvrage et releva brusquement la tête pour fusiller Harry du regard. Le jeune garçon détourna les yeux pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque mentale.

« Potter. Produisez un patronus pour raccompagner vos petits camarades dans leurs dortoirs. »

Sachant d'avance que sa réponse rendrait Snape furieux, il plissa les yeux d'appréhension.

« Je n'ai pas ma baguette. »

Il ne savait pas que le regard de Snape pouvait être plus sombre encore.

« Votre stupidité n'a pas de limite. » cingla t-il. Il fit apparaître son propre patronus, une biche — ce que Harry trouva très ironique sachant que le sien lui était complémentaire — et fit signe aux deux autres gryffondors de partir.

« Professeur, Harry doit- »

« _Dehors_! » siffla l'imposant sorcier en tournant la tête, et les deux fautifs quittèrent la pièce en suivant la fine forme fantomatique.

« Potter, venez avec moi. _Maintenant._ _»_

Harry ne se risqua pas à désobéir et le suivit jusqu'à ses quartiers sans un mot, essayant de ne pas boiter. Une fois la lourde porte refermée derrière eux, Snape s'installa sur son fauteuil, face au canapé, et laissa tomber son menton sur ses mains.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Harry prit à nouveau place dans le canapé de son professeur et garda les yeux résolument fixés sur le sol, priant pour que Snape ne fouille pas dans ses souvenirs.

« La dernière personne de votre famille qui n'avait pas sa baguette à portée de main était votre père. Est-il nécessaire que je vous rappelle quel fut sa punition ? »

« Non professeur. » répondit Harry en serrant la mâchoire, choqué par la rudesse de cette phrase. « Comment savez-vous que- »

« Dorénavant » le coupa t-il, « j'exige que vous ayez votre baguette en permanence sur vous. » dit son Snape en retroussant sa manche gauche. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de fixer la marque immonde qui bougeait sur le bras squelettique de son professeur. L'homme détacha son étui à baguette de son bras et le lui tendit.

« Tenez. Nous n'avons pas le temps de vous en commander un. Certains l'attachent au mollet, mais je ne vous le conseille pas, il faut pouvoir tirer votre baguette rapidement, même si c'est plus inconfortable. »

Harry ne bougea pas de sa place, un air perplexe sur le visage. Pourquoi Snape faisait-il ça ? Son professeur soupira.

« Mon but est que vous surviviez. Je suis dans votre camp. »

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

« Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, il y a encore quelques jours j'étais convaincu que vous vouliez me tuer ! » cracha t-il s'en s'embarrasser de la moindre formule de politesse.

Le potionniste soupira une nouvelle fois et se massa le front, comme s'il souffrait d'une incroyable migraine.

« Je reconnais que mon… comportement était exagéré. Je voyais que vous ne me parliez pas et je n'ai pas eu la patience de vous convaincre. »

Harry était en train de rêver ou Snape lui offrait ses excuses ? Nan, il y aurait sûrement une réplique sarcastique qui allait suivre, c'était dans sa nature !

« Néanmoins, ce n'était pas une excuse pour cavaler en pleine nuit dans une pièce recluse du château. Vous étiez à la merci de n'importe qui. »

« Je voulais savoir ce que vous m'aviez fait ! » bouda Harry, toujours sans le regarder directement.

L'homme se réinstalla correctement sur sa chaise, son étui toujours dans la main. Son regard se perdit dans le grimoire qu'il avait posé sur la table basse.

« C'était de la Legilimancie. Que savez-vous à ce propos ? »

Étonné de ne pas être réprimandé pour son impolitesse, Harry répondit, en s'asseyant en tailleur. Ses chaussures sales sur le tissu du canapé firent tiquer son professeur mais il ne bougea pas.

« Hermione m'a dit que c'était une sorte d'art. Quelque chose de dangereux et que peu de sorciers savent faire..? Ron dit que plus personne ne fait ça. »

« Votre ami a tort. La plupart des sorcières et sorciers puissants pratiquent la Legilimancie et l'occlumancie, qui sont deux faces d'une même pièce. » il se leva pour effectuer de petits allers-retours devant la cheminé, comme s'il énonçait un cours. « La Legilimancie est l'art de projeter son esprit dans celui d'un autre. Un bon Legilimens est indétectable, sauf s'il n'a que faire d'être repéré ou qu'il souhaite faire souffrir son adversaire. L'Occlumancie est l'art de bloquer son esprit à un Legilimens. Cela consiste à ériger des protections mentales de différentes sortes pour protéger ses souvenirs. »

Harry trouvait cela très étrange. Il était possible de lire dans les pensées ? Le monde magique ne l'étonnait plus de toute façon.

« Certaines personnes sont des naturelles. Elles n'ont pas besoin d'apprendre, c'est inné. C'est le cas pour les jumeaux sorciers par exemple. Leurs magies sont tellement similaires que leurs esprits sont constamment connectés. »

« On peut apprendre à faire de l'Occlumancie ? » osa demander Harry.

« On peut _devenir_ _Occlumens_ , oui. C'est long et complexe, mais c'est possible s'il y a un certain talent présent. »

Harry grimaça. Ce n'était sûrement pas son cas.

« Vous pouvez me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne vous attaquerais pas. » promis Snape. Harry persista cependant à fixer le tapis. Ce qui fit pousser un énième soupir à son professeur qui posa sa baguette sur la table, entre eux.

« Faîtes-moi confiance. »

L'adolescent osa enfin le regarder en face. Son professeur n'avait plus le regard sévère qu'il arborait tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air plutôt neutre. Harry se laissa tenter, mais était prêt à bondir sur la baguette au moindre signe d'hostilité.

« Ne pas avoir ma baguette ne m'empêche pas de lire vos expressions. Je sais bien que vous ne m'attaqueriez pas, tout comme vous savez que la réciproque est vrai. Je vous ai sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, ce n'est pas pour tout gâcher maintenant. »

« Mais maintenant Voldemort est revenu. » fit remarquer Harry. Snape grimaça à l'entente du nom du Mage Noir.

« Très juste. Mais ma dévotion va à Dumbledore. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, faites confiance en son jugement. »

C'était un coup bas, Snape savait sûrement que Harry considérait Dumbledore comme la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse. Ne pas avoir confiance en Snape revenait à le considérer comme plus malin que le directeur...

Harry bailla. La biche argentée passa à travers la porte et galopa jusqu'à Snape. Les deux êtres se regardèrent sans parler, puis le patronus s'évanouit.

« Racontez-moi pourquoi vous avez eu une crise d'angoisse. C'est ce qui vous a encore mené ici après tout. »

« Vous allez vous en servir pour vous moquer de moi et tout raconter à Dumbledore. »

Le regard du professeur se troubla.

« Je ne me moquerais pas. Je ne me suis jamais moqué de vous à propos de choses réelles ou importantes. »

« Non, seulement sur ma célébrité et mes compétences en potion ! » railla Harry.

« Ce qui ne sont _pas_ des choses importantes. »

Snape était adulte depuis trop longtemps. Il n'avait pas l'air de se douter des conséquences de ce genre d'humiliations sur un adolescent. L'homme sembla changer de tactique :

« Pourquoi avez-vous volé une potion de sommeil sans rêve. »

Harry tressaillit. Comment Snape pouvait-il savoir que c'était lui ?

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Répondez à ma question. » puis, semblant comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode, il ajouta : « je vous prie. »

Choqué par la politesse de Snape à son égard — _Snape !_ — Harry consentit à répondre.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je fais des cauchemars. »

« C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve, merci de me dire l'évidence. De _quoi_ rêvez-vous ? »

Snape était la dernière personne à qui il voulait parler. Mais qui avait-il d'autre ? Ron et Hermione ne comprendraient pas, il ne voulait pas de la pitié de ses autres amis et professeurs, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Draco, et Dumbledore était désormais en bas de la liste.

Alors, épuisé, il parla.

« De Cédric. Du cimetière. Et d'autres choses. Mais c'est surtout ça en ce moment. »

« Je suppose que vous avez refusé de voir un psychomage. »

« On ne me l'a jamais proposé » répondit Harry avec étonnement. Il ne savait même pas que cette fonction existait chez les sorciers.

Sa réponse eu l'air d'énerver son professeur qui croisa les jambes pris d'une certaines agitation, mais il sentit que son énervement n'était pas dirigé contre lui.

« Merlin… Mon soupçon est confirmé. Je suis la seule personne sensée de ce château. »

Harry eu un petit ricanement. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le monde sorcier à ses onze ans, il avait abandonné sa vision de la normalité que lui avait inculqués les Dursley, finissant par croire qu'ils avaient tout faux. Mais il était persuadé que si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Dudley, ses parents lui auraient immédiatement payé un psychologue. C'était d'ailleurs arrivé lorsque Hagrid lui avait fait pousser une queue de cochon par un sortilège.

Peut-être que le monde magique était réellement absurde tout compte fait.

« Comment avez vous fait pour me repousser de votre esprit, la dernière fois ? » demanda Snape, curieux.

« J'ai…lancé un protego ? » dit Harry sans comprendre où son professeur voulait en venir.

« Ce n'est pas sensé être si simple. Un sort de bouclier agit sur le monde physique, par sur l'esprit. Ce n'était pas sensé fonctionner. »

« Ah. »

Harry n'avait pas ce genre de considération. Si ça avait marché, tant mieux, il se fichait de savoir pourquoi. S'il devait s'inquiéter à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose sensé être impossible…

« Éloquent. Je mets cela sur le compte de votre fatigue. »

Et comme il continuait d'afficher un air morne, Snape continua de parler tout seul.

« Vous m'avez repoussé instinctivement. Votre bouclier ne servait qu'à donner une logique à la situation que vous ne pouviez pas comprendre : moi dans votre esprit. Servez-vous de cette maigre compétence pour vous protéger de vos cauchemars. » il se tut un moment, pensif. « Allez vous coucher Potter. » dit Snape en faisant réapparaître son patronus.

Harry acquiesça. La phrase de Snape ressemblait presque à un compliment, et il put percevoir un éclat étrange dans les yeux de son professeur. Celui-ci lui tendit à nouveau son étui à baguette, et Harry le saisit avant de fixer à nouveau la Marque sombre gravée sur le bras de l'homme qui n'avait pas baissé ses manches. Se souvenant brusquement qu'il était en pleine nuit, seul, sans baguette, dans les quartiers d'un sorcier puissant, il quitta la pièce avec précaution et suivit la biche mystérieuse en courant jusqu'à son dortoir.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette suite !

La relation entre Harry et son entourage commence doucement à changer... Tout ça principalement à cause d'un détail différent de l'histoire originale : son absence à Grimmauld Place. Quels changements ce petit changement va amener encore ?

Partagez votre avis, je réponds toujours :)

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à vous et installez-vous confortablement pour la suite :)

Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont relu ce chapitre et m'ont aidé dans la correction et la rédaction : Sukhii et Noémie !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

« _Une vérité au bout des doigts,_

 _Une lampe entre les mâchoires,_

 _Et ta tête tombe de son socle de rêves_ » Thiéfaine

* * *

« _Tempus_. » chuchota Harry.

Dix-neuf heures, il était temps.

Harry s'éloigna à regret de la Grande Salle, délaissant encore une fois Ron et Hermione.

Depuis leur escapade nocturne, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que leur comportement était de plus en plus... explicite. Il était certain que ses amis sortaient ensemble, ou que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et il ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir.

Enjambant maladroitement les larges dalles humides de l'extérieur du château, Harry se sentait tout de même honteux d'avoir ce genre de pensées. L'important était que ses amis soient heureux non ? Mais même quand il réussissait à faire taire sa jalousie, ce n'était que pour la remplacer par une extrême solitude.

Le vrai problème était que plus les années passaient, moins leur amitié lui paraissait solide.

 _Arrête de penser à ce genre de choses._

Ses pieds produisaient de petits pas feutrés dans l'herbe grasse du parc. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il n'allait pas manger, il était donc sûr que personne ne se demanderait où il pouvait bien être. Il marcha vers le sud en direction du lac, serrant sa cape en lin contre lui pour le réchauffer.

Une fois devant le hangar à bateaux, il remarqua dans l'obscurité Draco qui était assis sur les planches abîmées, ses chaussures à quelques centimètres de l'eau et de son reflet trouble.

Cette vision calma ses tourments et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Harry se sentit serein. Il aimait voir son amant ainsi : paisible, et non pas méprisant comme il se devait de l'être en présence des autres élèves.

« Alors, tu voulais me voir ? » commença Draco tout en restant tourné vers les eaux profondes.

« Hm. Je suis désolé de m'être énervé la dernière fois. Je… » Harry souffla en secouant ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Je suis tout le temps sur les nerfs en ce moment. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Juste… ne m'y force pas, et je serais plus calme. »

Les yeux gris perçants du Serpentard glissèrent sur les siens. Draco n'avait pas l'air ravi de cette réponse, mais il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et sembla s'en accommoder.

« D'accord. Marché conclu. Mais je pense quand même que c'est une mauvaise idée, il va bien falloir que tu en parles à un moment ou à un autre. »

« J'ai parlé avec Snape » gloussa Harry, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcil typique chez Draco. « Tu avais raison, ton parrain _peut_ ne pas être totalement désagréable. »

« Vous avez réussi à avoir une conversation… normale ? Sans vous insulter ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Hm, il me semble que quelques insultes ont volé, mais je crois que c'est la force de l'habitude » plaisanta Harry.

« Préviens Hagrid, ses hippogriffes doivent avoir des dents. »

Il sourit, revoyant la scène humiliante de troisième année où Draco s'était fait attaquer par Buck à cause de son arrogance.

Le clapotis de l'eau contre les poteaux en bois était agréable. Harry s'assit aux côtés de Draco et se laissa porter par cette douce mélodie. L'air était frais, mais il préférait mille fois être ici qu'étouffer dans le brouhaha de la Grande Salle.

« Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne en puissance... Il commence à préparer des choses. »

« Ça t'inquiète ? » demanda Harry. Les allégeances de Draco restaient floues.

« Notre famille est au centre de tout ça. Si une guerre commence, on ne pourra pas y échapper. » répondit-il avec une voix qu'il réussissait avec peine à contrôler.

« Dumbledore pourra sûrement te proposer de l'aide. Et Snape aussi. » le rassura-t-il.

Draco eut un sourire moqueur et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« Vu comme il te protège toi, je ne sais pas si j'y gagne au change. Mais j'ai le grand Harry Potter à mes côtés ! » se moqua-t-il, « Qui de mieux qu'un bébé réduisant le plus grand mage noir en poussière pour veiller sur moi ? Tu es un porte-bonheur géant, et un Malefoy a besoin du meilleur en ce monde, alors tu me suffit. » conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

Draco avait l'air d'y croire. Harry pensait être plus chanceux que puissant, mais le sourire du blond lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Et merde. » chuchota soudainement Draco. Harry se retourna pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, et grimaça en voyant le professeur Snape se diriger vers eux à pas rapides.

« Pas encore… »

Harry ne devait pas être un porte-bonheur si efficace finalement.

Le rythme de l'homme faisait claquer son habituelle robe noire derrière lui, en dessous d'une longue cape en velours. Dans la noirceur de la soirée, seul son visage blafard était nettement visible, et il en aurait été effrayé s'il était encore un première année.

« Je commence à me _lasser_ de vous trouver dans des lieux improbables. »

Harry ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait, mais vu le regard honteux de Draco, c'était visiblement à eux deux. Intéressant.

« Vous. » dit-il en désignant Harry, « Ne pensez pas être exempt de toute punition. Vos amis ont écopé d'une semaine de retenue pour votre petite escapade, et vous avez l'honneur d'avoir trois heures de plus avec moi, pour avoir osé voler un professeur. »

Pour la première fois, Harry pensa que cette punition n'était pas exagérée.

« Quant à _vous_ monsieur Malefoy, je rallonge votre peine de deux soirs. Ce week-end. Je tacherais de vous faire récurer tellement de chaudrons que la seule pensée que vous aurez en sortant de ma classe sera de rester cloîtré dans votre lit. Espérons que cela vous fera passer l'envie de traîner dans les couloirs à n'importe quelle heure et d'écouter aux portes. »

Draco déglutit et Harry cacha un sourire moqueur.

Snape sembla d'un coup prendre conscience de leur présence rapprochée et pinça ses lèvres.

« Ne me _dites pas_ que vous vous êtes battus. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas professeur. » assura Draco en se levant, les mains dans les poches. Snape plissa les yeux de méfiance.

Le sang-pur attendit que le professeur lui fasse signe de rentrer au château, et fila sans demander son reste.

 _Traître_ , pensa Harry.

« Remontez vos manches monsieur Potter. »

L'ordre claqua, sec. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement en lui montrant ses poignets : il avait pensé à attacher son étui. L'objet n'était pas très confortable, mais à présent il ne parvenait plus à se sentir en sécurité lorsqu'il l'oubliait. En cas d'attaque, ça pourrait lui sauver la vie, il en avait bien conscience.

Snape afficha un air satisfait.

« Bien. Mettez-le tous les jours, ne me décevez pas. »

L'homme ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa, préférant tendre son bras vers celui de Harry. Harry eu un mouvement de recul que son professeur commenta du regard — sans être Legilimens, Harry imaginait que ça voulait dire quelque chose comme _''Ne soyez pas stupide Potter, si j'avais voulu vous tuer je vous aurais jeté dans le lac'_ ' — puis il le laissa approcher. Snape régla les sangles de l'étui pour le mettre dans l'autre sens, la pointe de la baguette du côté intérieur du bras.

« Ainsi vous pourrez attraper votre baguette si vous avez les mains attachées séparément, en pliant le poignet et en attrapant la baguette de la même main » l'informa l'ex-mangemort, qui eut l'air mal à l'aise. Sans doute avait-il une once d'empathie, cachée au fond de son crâne : implanter ce genre de pensées paranoïaques dans le cerveau d'un adolescent n'était pas très éthique, pensa Harry.

Maugrey en revanche, aurait approuvé.

« Que faisiez-vous avec Malefoy, monsieur Potter ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux, coupant court à ses pensées.

 _Là, on dirait vraiment Maugrey_ , se dit Harry. Il sentit l'adrénaline se déverser dans ses veines.

Que dire ?

 _On se b_ _écotait m'sieur_ , n'était pas une bonne idée. _On monte un camp de protestation contre Voldemort et Dumbledore_ , n'était guère mieux. Et la vérité, n'en parlons pas.

« On est tombé l'un sur l'autre par hasard. Et nous étions trop fatigués pour nous battre, professeur. »

Voilà, c'était assez crédible. Sa propre facilité à mentir avait toujours gêné Harry.

Le mensonge passa, et Harry put retourner au château après s'être fait rappeler ses horaires de retenues.

Il souffla, soulagé. Mais si ça continuait, leur secret finirait bien par être découvert un jour.

* * *

 _La petite fille tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ses cheveux roux_ _étaient sales, et du sang coulait le long de sa gorge. Elle s'étouffait dedans, produisant des sons gutturaux, les yeux révulsés._

 _Harry ouvrit les bras et prit une grande inspiration satisfaite._

 _Cette odeur m_ _étallique le délectait._

 _Il tendit la main, ses doigts enroulés autour de sa baguette_ _…_

« Ha ! » souffla Harry en se relevant brusquement, le corps en feu.

 _O_ _ù suis-je ?_ se demanda-t-il avec panique en attrapant sa baguette et la brandissant dans le vide, aveugle.

Harry ne reprit enfin ses esprits qu'après un temps qui lui parut monstrueusement long. Il tâtonna des doigts à la recherche du baldaquin qui enfermait son lit dans le noir et l'ouvrit maladroitement.

Son cauchemar lui avait donné la nausée et un profond mal de tête... et une joie étrangère qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Les jambes tremblotantes, il se leva pour prendre une douche mais n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la cabine avant de vomir sur le sol de la salle de bains. Il _détestait_ ça. Ses poings serrés sur ses cuisses, il étouffait et avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir à chaque poussée incontrôlable. Sa bile fut déversée sur le sol, et Harry se racla la gorge avant de lancer un _r_ _écurvite_.

Encore plus faible qu'au réveil, il se glissa dans une douche et fit couler de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau en grimaçant de douleur.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Il était soulagé de ne pas rêver du Cimetière ou des Dursley, mais il regrettait le cauchemar qu'il avait gagné en échange.

Rêver d'enfants morts, voilà une nouveauté. Et ce sentiment de plaisir qu'il avait ressenti…

 _Ça y est. Je suis fou. Depuis le temps qu_ _'on me le prédit._

Le son immonde de la petite fille s'étouffant résonna à ses oreilles. Son estomac fit de nouveaux bonds dans son ventre, et ses jointures devinrent blanches tant il serra fort les doigts. L'esprit brumeux, il se dit avec amertume qu'il allait peut-être devoir quémander une nouvelle potion à son professeur, au train où allaient les choses.

Harry secoua la tête et tenta d'être fort. Il _pouvait_ prendre sur lui. Il était encore tôt, il lui restait quelque temps de sommeil… Il repoussa son cauchemar en fond de son esprit et retourna se coucher dans ses draps trempés de sueur.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les Gryffondor étaient attablés dans la Grande Salle. Après ses difficultés nocturnes, Harry détonnait dans le groupe, affalé sur la table. Il avait besoin de se remplir le ventre.

« Sûrement un coup de Black » siffla Seamus à quelques places de lui.

Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers sa direction et essaya de comprendre le sujet de son agacement.

Seamus et d'autres élèves étaient penchés sur l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Celle-ci affichait en gros titres : '' _Une famille moldue assassin_ _ée d'un Impardonnable dans le Lancashire''_

Une photo accompagnait l'article où il pouvait apercevoir des Aurors prendre des notes autour d'une petite fille, allongée auprès de ses parents morts.

Il se pencha en avant et arracha le journal des mains de Seamus. Sourd à ses protestations, il découvrit avec horreur l'article macabre :

 _''La famille, composée d'un père moldu, d'une mère sorcière, et d'enfants sorciers — selon les témoignages de leurs proches — a subi un acte de barbarie sans précédent. Il semblerait que seule la mère ait eu droit à une mort rapide. Le reste de la famille a été torturé de nombreuses heures sans aucun échappatoire, un sortilège de silence ayant visiblement été placé sur la maison pour couvrir leurs voix._

 _Le quartier_ _étant mixte, les voisins sorciers déclarent n'avoir rien vu ou entendu de suspect. Les voisins moldus ont fait les mêmes déclarations, puis ont été soumis au sortilège d'_ oubliette _comme le veut la législation en vigueur._

 _Rufus Scrimgeour, chef du d_ _épartement des Aurors, a déclaré qu'il prenait personnellement l'affaire au sérieux et que les coupables seraient rapidement punis pour leur crime sanguinaire.''_

Refusant d'en lire d'avantage, Harry lâcha le journal et se força à prendre quelques bouchées de son fruit. Seamus le reprit avec un regard appuyé mais Harry l'ignora. Son rêve n'en était pas un. C'était la petite fille de son cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, réalisa-t-il en pensant à Snape : il s'était rendu cette nuit dans la tête de Voldemort. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Ron, Hermione, et même Snape avaient bien insisté sur le fait que devenir un Legilimens était une chose ardue. Ce n'était pas un acte qu'on pouvait accomplir sans le faire exprès, et encore moins sans un entraînement de plusieurs années. Et Harry était certain de ne pas être un naturel.

Pourtant, se dit-il en laissant son regard glisser vers la photo morbide, les preuves étaient bien là. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait espionné les pensées du plus puissant mage noir de ce siècle, et sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Le regard de Seamus était plein de colère, et les autres élèves étaient soupçonneux face à son comportement impulsif. Même si ses amis étaient près de lui, il savait que c'était gênant pour eux de s'afficher ouvertement à ses côtés maintenant qu'il était une nouvelle fois indésirable, conséquence indirecte des soupçons de la gazette envers Dumbledore. Il n'allait pas aggraver son cas en parlant de sa vision... Ron et Hermione finiraient par croire qu'il était réellement dingue.

Non, il fallait garder ça pour lui.

* * *

Puisqu'il avait la tête ailleurs, il réussit durant la suite de la journée l'exploit d'exploser un des mannequins du cours de Sortilèges — qui ne put être réparé, malgré les tentatives de Flitwick —, de charcuter en petits morceaux son fameux bout de bois transformé en limace au lieu de le faire disparaître par magie, et lors du déjeuner Harry reçut un parchemin dans son assiette de la part du professeur Snape, qui lui rappelait à lui et ses amis qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à oublier leur retenue du jour.

Harry tenta tout de même, contemplant les trois fléreurs se prélassant sur la terre encore humide de l'enclos d'Hagrid. C'était une journée éprouvante et la perspective d'une retenue le soir avec Snape ne l'enchantait pas.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui portait sur ces belles créatures. Il put enfin constater la différence entre un réel fléreur et un demi-sang comme Pattenrond. Ils étaient plus fins, mais plus grands, avec de larges oreilles démesurées et possédaient une longue queue de lion. Leurs grands yeux brillants d'intelligence le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Quelqu'un peut m'rappeler la particularité des fléreurs ? Hermione ? » demanda Hagrid de son habituel ton bourru.

« Ils sont capables de détecter un sorcier peu recommandable à coup sûr » affirma-t-elle en caressant un des fléreurs qui devait être attiré par l'odeur de Pattenrond présente partout sur elle.

« Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! Les fléreurs font mieux que ça, ils peuvent détecter n'importe quelle créature mal intentionnée, humaine ou non. » rajouta Hagrid en secouant une clochette au-dessus des petites créatures. « Depuis la mise en place du Code International du Secret Magique, les fléreurs ne s'approchent plus des humains. Ils savent qu'il y a trop de risques qu'ils finissent capturés, 'sont pas bêtes. Mais on peut aussi observer leur comportement méfiant envers d'autres créatures magiques. Et ils ne s'approchent pas des licornes, mais personne ne sait pourquoi. »

Surpris, Harry nota ce fait dans ses notes. Les fléreurs avaient l'air d'être des animaux de compagnie très agréables quand ils décidaient de le devenir. Néanmoins, aucun fléreur ne s'approcha de lui de toute l'heure.

Il se demanda avec ironie si les fléreurs aussi lisaient la gazette du sorcier.

« Vous avez tous déjà vu un fléreur avant, puisque Miss Teigne en est une en partie. Vous savez que les fléreurs peuvent à la fois repérer les personnes mauvaises et les personnes qui souhaitent juste enfreindre le règlement. » dit-il en souriant.

Il ne souhaitait pas enfreindre le règlement dans l'immédiat. Devait-il en conclure qu'il était une mauvaise personne ? Harry continua d'écrire le cours dans son carnet, tête baissée. Les créatures allaient auprès de tout le monde, Draco y compris, sauf lui. Ainsi, Pattenrond ne le détestait peut-être pas juste parce qu'il était un chat au mauvais caractère, peut-être que c'était son sang de fléreur qui lui conseillait de se tenir éloigné.

Et ses camarades le regardaient maintenant avec un air suspect de plus en plus affirmé.

A la fin du cours, Hagrid s'installa à ses côtés pendant que les autres élèves continuaient de jouer avec les fléreurs.

« Tu te sens bien Harry ? J'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent dans la lune. »

Devant l'habituelle tendresse du demi-géant, des larmes de gratitude manquèrent de perler aux coins de ses yeux. Hagrid avait été son premier ami. Son entrée dans le monde sorcier. Il pouvait être en colère contre la terre entière, mais pas contre lui.

« Ce sont les fléreurs ? Tu sais, je pense que c'est ton humeur triste qui les fait fuir ! » essaya de le rassurer Hagrid.

Tripotant l'herbe par nervosité, Harry trouva le courage de relever la tête vers son professeur et de lui lancer un sourire.

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison ! »

Quelques jours plus tôt, il y aurait cru, mais avec le cauchemar de la veille et la _joie_ qu'il avait ressenti, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Seamus avait peut-être raison.

 _Non_ , se dit-il en balayant ces pensées dérangeantes, Seamus était un idiot crédule incapable d'admettre la réalité parce qu'elle lui faisait peur. Voilà tout.

Et c'est sur ce jugement faiblement rassurant qu'Harry fila en Botanique.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Harry, Ron, et Hermione se rendirent en traînant des pieds dans la salle de classe de leur professeur de potions pour leur retenue. Et sur toute la longueur du château, Ron semblait déterminé à râler le plus possible.

« Saleté de chauve-souris graisseuse. Cet abruti est une sorte de détraqueur : il se nourrit de la souffrance de ses étudiants. »

« T'exagères pas un peu ? Une semaine de retenue, ça va encore. »

« _Ça_ _va_? Non mais tu t'entends parler Mione ? »

Ils s'engagèrent dans le petit escalier à droite du grand escalier principal. Harry se sentait mieux de marche en marche. Plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du château, plus la lumière était faible, et plus il se sentait en sécurité, comme dans une tanière. La lumière forte aggravait ses migraines.

« Je préfère être punie une semaine que de voir nos points baisser. Tu imagines l'image que ça donne, deux préfets qui font perdre des points à leur maison ? » répliqua Hermione.

« Mais tu les aurais tous rattrapés en une journée de cours ! » la flatta Ron. Hermione rougit et frappa sans conviction le bras de son ami. Ou petit-ami. Il faudrait qu'Harry prenne son courage à deux mains et leur pose la question, un de ces jours.

A peine eut-il le temps de toquer à la porte de la salle de classe que la voix forte de Snape leur ordonna d'entrer sans plus attendre.

La salle était déjà préparée pour eux.

« Miss Granger, vous avez quarante copies de premières années à corriger. » dit-il en désignant un tas de feuille posé sur la paillasse la plus éloignée de son bureau, « Mr Potter, j'ai reçu un nouveau stock d'ingrédients ce matin. Vous allez me les trier par type de plantes. » Harry observa les cartons visiblement très remplis. « Quant à vous Mr Weasley, certains de mes pots sont passés de date. Vous allez m'en récurer chaque bocal... ce sera à votre niveau. »

L'insulte était sèche, et Ron serra les dents. Harry fut pris de pitié pour la tâche ingrate de son meilleur ami, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre : son travail à lui n'était pas salissant, alors il n'allait pas risquer d'énerver son professeur.

C'est sur ces pensées que Ron qualifierait sûrement de 'serpentardes' que Harry s'attela à la tâche.

Il n'était peut-être pas bon en potions, mais il savait tout de même reconnaître la plupart des ingrédients. Ils les manipulait depuis des années : armoise, gingembre, dictame, sauge… autant de plantes qu'il pouvait nommer. Seule une fleur, jaune et tachetée, remplie de noir en son centre, lui était inconnue.

Haussant les épaules — il ne se risquerait pas à poser la question, Snape le traiterait d'incompétent et l'enverrait récurer des chaudrons — il sépara avec plus ou moins d'aisance les plantes séchées.

Il fut souvent tiré de sa concentration par les soupirs d'Hermione. Celle-ci corrigeait les copies avec les sourcils froncés et l'air sévère, secouant ses cheveux crépus pour canaliser son agacement. Harry eut un petit sourire : elle semblait prête à prendre la relève de leur professeur !

Quant à lui, à chaque fois qu'il lui semblait venir à bout de son tri, il retrouvait toujours plus de plantes au fond de ses cartons. Il soupçonnait Snape de l'avoir ensorcelé pour qu'il ne finisse jamais son travail et qu'il puisse être certain de pouvoir l'engueuler.

Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur. Il était concentré au-dessus d'un chaudron, et s'était attaché les cheveux en un court chignon fonctionnel. Il ne se les était pas coupés de l'été, nota Harry. La potion en préparation avait l'air d'être complexe, vu les épais sourcils froncés de l'homme. En tant que Maître des Potions, il était rare de le voir ainsi. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle création de son professeur ?

Harry se perdit dans son esprit, laissant ses mains effectuer machinalement le tri en rêvant éveillé de sorts pour cheveux gras, de potions d'amabilité, et d'autres inventions loufoques. Il s'était tellement perdu qu'il fut très surpris quand Snape se leva pour vérifier leur travail.

« Je m'attendais à une catastrophe, je suis déçu. » dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ce devait-être l'équivalent d'un compliment dans la langue snapienne. « Demain, même heure, ne soyez pas en retard. »

Harry manqua presque le coup d'œil que Snape jeta à son bras. Il allait donc vérifier chaque jour qu'il portait bien sa baguette ? Il n'osait imaginer le nombre d'heures de retenue qui l'attendait si un jour il l'oubliait.

« Ne traînez pas dans les couloirs, je ne tiens pas à être tenu responsable si vous décidiez de vous lancer dans une nouvelle escapade inconsciente. »

Ron, dont le visage n'était pas visible par son professeur, lui fit une grimace enfantine et Harry eut du mal à ne pas pouffer.

Une fois dans les donjons, les trois amis libérèrent le souffle qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience de retenir.

« Ça va, c'est passé vite finalement ! » lança Harry.

« Parle pour toi. J'ai les mains rouges à force d'avoir gratté ses bocaux dégueulasses ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Et les copies des premières années étaient affreuses ! On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais vu une seule potion de leur vie ! Je vais finir par comprendre le professeur Snape s'il doit corriger des copies comme celles-ci tous les soirs. » Son regard était si sérieux que Ron eut une grimace d'horreur en l'écoutant. Puis elle laissa échapper un petit sourire et gloussa.

Le trio dû franchir péniblement les sept longs étages qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor, sous le regard des centaines de portraits collés aux murs.

« Tu viens ? On doit finir le devoir de Botanique. » dit Hermione en l'invitant à s'asseoir devant la cheminée.

« Je l'ai fini. » répondit-il, mais il s'assit quand même. Il n'avait pas envie de les laisser seuls. Harry tentait de se convaincre que s'il jouait les chaperons, le couple de Ron et Hermione mourrait dans l'œuf.

Une petite voix dans sa tête — qui ressemblait un peu trop à celle de Snape — lui fit savoir qu'il se pensait plus important que le bonheur de ses amis, qu'il était une diva incapable de gérer sa mise à l'écart.

Il l'ignora copieusement.

 _Toc toc_.

Harry releva la tête vers la fenêtre embuée. Une silhouette fantomatique cognait son bec contre la vitre. Il se leva pour lui ouvrir, s'attendant à voir Hedwige, mais ce fut une majestueuse chouette effraie qui lui fit face. Il déglutit en voyant son visage si près du sien. Ce genre de chouettes lui avait toujours fait peur.

« Eh, c'est Frigg ! » Dit Ron en souriant, « C'est la chouette de Sir-Sniffle ! » se reprit-il.

Maintenant inquiet, Harry se demanda quelle était la raison qui avait poussé son parrain à lui envoyer une lettre _maintenant_. Il aurait eu largement le temps de le faire plus tôt. Remus avait beau avoir tenté de le réconforter et de lui assurer que Sirius n'était en aucun cas fâché contre lui, Harry avait du mal à y croire.

La main tremblante, il détacha la lettre de la patte que lui tendait la chouette. Il garda son visage éloigné, au cas-où.

« Alors alors, il dit quoi ? » demanda le rouquin en tentant de lire par-dessus son épaule.

Harry eu brusquement une furieuse envie de remettre Ron à sa place et de lui siffler que ce n'était pas ses affaires. La colère montait sans prévenir dans son esprit sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Voyant le regard inquiet de ses amis, il réalisa que c'était disproportionné.

 _Mais_ _q_ _u_ _'est_ _-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Hermione, sans le quitter des yeux, tira Ron par le bras.

« Je pense que Harry veut lire sa lettre en privé, Ron. Viens. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, mais Harry sentait bien qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à son attitude ambivalente : une seconde aimable, la suivante colérique, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les autres écoutaient les rumeurs… il confirmait toutes les choses horribles que disait la gazette à son sujet.

Il soupira un petit _d_ _ésolé_ , mais il ne sut pas s'il fut entendu.

La chouette, Frigg, hulula de mécontentement.

« Oui oui, ça vient… » rouspéta-t-il en déroulant son parchemin. Sous la douce lumière du feu de cheminée, il commença sa lecture.

'' _Harry,_

 _Remus m_ _'a parlé. Il m'a dit que tu pensais que j'étais fâché contre toi ? D'où t'as tiré cette idée ?_

 _Je pensais que c_ _'est toi qui m'en voudrais pour… tu sais, ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre Sorbet-citron de te faire venir à Londres. J'ai tout essayé, je l'ai même menacé de virer tout le monde et d'aller se trouver un autre quartier général. Mais tu sais à quel point il peut être convaincant._

 _Et Lunard m_ _'a dit que virer le vieux fou ne te ferait pas venir plus vite._

 _Il a toujours_ _été la voix de la raison n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je serais pr_ _ès de la cheminée tous les soirs de la semaine, viens me parler quand tu auras le temps._

 _Sniffle._ _''_

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un grand sourire était venu réchauffer le visage de Harry. '' _Sorbet-citron_ _''_ ? Sirius avait osé ? Soit son parrain avait toujours été aussi insolent — ce dont il ne doutait pas —, soit Azkaban avait fait de sérieux dégâts — ce dont il commençait à être certain.

Évaluant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant que tout le monde ne soit couché, il s'installa en tailleur face à l'âtre et attendit le moment où il pourrait parler à Sirius. Harry accueillit la chaleur presque trop forte du feu caressant sa peau. S'il fermait les yeux, c'était comme être au soleil. Son petit corps frêle appréciait beaucoup.

Il se surprit à s'allonger à demi, comme un chat, ronronnant presque... il s'endormit.

* * *

C'était exactement une heure plus tard qu'il fut tiré de son sommeil par un chuchotement.

« Harry ! Réveille-toi. »

Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, et vit que les flammes n'avaient pas leur apparence habituelle : Sirius était dedans. Se redressant d'un bond, Harry se pencha vers le feu avec un sourire timide.

« Sirius ! »

« Éloigne-toi, tu vas brûler ton affreuse tignasse. » plaisanta son parrain.

Instantanément, un des poids qui pesaient dans la poitrine de Harry tomba sur le tapis : Sirius n'était pas fâché. Sirius souriait. C'était comme revivre, comme avoir chaud à l'intérieur.

« Alors, comment ça va gamin ? »

La vue de Harry se brouilla, mais son sourire était grand.

« Bien, et toi ? Il parait que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir ? »

« Quel dommage hein, mais Sniffle ne se fait pas gronder, contrairement à moi ! » révéla Sirius avec un clin d'œil. Harry aurait dû s'inquiéter, ce que faisait Sirius était dangereux. Mais cette pensée lui rappelait trop la paranoïa de Fol-Œil et Snape, alors il choisit de passer outre.

« Il parait que tu avais peur que je sois en colère contre toi ? Tu me racontes un petit peu tout ça ? » demanda l'ancien prisonnier d'une voix encourageante.

« Tu sais, avec le retour de Voldemort… J'ai déjà laissé fuir Pettigrow la première fois, et au cimetière je n'ai pas cherché à le… »

« A le quoi ? Le tuer ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant Harry. Je ne te demanderai jamais de tuer quelqu'un. » dit Sirius en riant.

« Remus a une bonne influence sur toi on dirait. » le taquina Harry, plus pour cacher sa gêne qu'autre chose.

Un petit silence embarrassant plana.

« Et c'est tout ? C'est ça qui t'as empêché de me parler de tout l'été ? »

« Non. Je… Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais. C'est à cause de moi que Voldemort est de retour. C'est mon sang qui… Et Cédric qui est mort, et- »

Harry arrêta de parler. Il sentait un flot puissant dans son esprit qui frappait contre son crâne, ne demandant qu'à sortir. Comme si un barrage pouvait l'aider en quoi que ce soit, il garda la bouche close.

« Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ? Il t'a expliqué que rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? Même un Auror confirmé n'aurait rien pu faire face à lui et ses larbins. Tu n'avais aucune chance de- »

« Je SAIS. » ne put s'empêcher d'exploser Harry. Sirius le regarda maintenant d'une manière étrange. Inquiète et à la fois triste. Harry se mordit la lèvre, désolé d'avoir crié. Mais Sirius n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de se frictionner les cheveux qui se confondaient avec les flammes.

« Harry. Il faut que tu parles à Remus. Il faut que quelqu'un te fasse sortir tout ça. Je ne suis pas pédagogue, tu me connais, Remus est patient et il dit bien les choses, il faut que tu lui parles. »

En son for intérieur, Harry savait que son parrain avait raison. Comme Remus. Comme McGonagall. Comme tout le monde. Mais il ne _pouvait_ pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce genre de choses.

Un autre poids, lui aussi appuyant sur sa poitrine, prit un peu plus de place et s'installa confortablement entre ses côtes. Combien y en avait-il ?

Ses lèvres semblaient cousues.

* * *

Sirius avait dû faire part de leur discussion à Remus, puisque celui-ci avait tenté de lui parler durant toute la semaine. Harry l'avait esquivé au mieux, se sentant tout de même coupable de snober son presque-parrain. Mais si seulement ce dernier le laissait tranquille...

Draco quant à lui, avait bien respecté sa part du marché et n'avait pas insisté pour que Harry lui révèle ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, riant encore parfois, mais jamais bien fort, et faisaient l'amour de manière presque désespérée. Quand ils se voyaient, il y avait des non-dits, mais d'un accord tacite, tous deux faisaient comme si le reste du monde ne s'approchait pas de la guerre. Ils ne parlaient pas de ce que disaient les journaux, ils ne parlaient pas des visions de Harry, ils ne parlaient pas de la famille de Draco. Ils se fondaient seulement l'un dans l'autre dans l'espoir de tout oublier.

Harry était en train de se rendre machinalement à son avant-avant dernière retenue avec Snape. Il tenait le compte.

Ron et Hermione avait fini leur part, et Harry allait devoir rester seul et calme avec son professeur. Sa cicatrice le démangeait depuis le matin, mais son mal de tête restait supportable... Harry devrait pouvoir tenir, si Snape ne le provoquait pas.

Il retroussa sa manche trop longue pour toquer à la porte et entra.

« En retard, Potter. » dit une voix traînante.

Interloqué, le regard de Harry était fixé sur la paillasse en face du bureau. Il s'était attendu à voir des ingrédients à trier, des fioles à étiqueter, ou d'autres corvées de ce type que lui avait refourgué son professeur durant la semaine, mais à la place était posé un chaudron.

« Fermez la bouche, un lutin y rentrerait. Bien. Mme Pomfresh m'a commandé un nouveau stock de pimentine. Vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai mes propres potions à brasser. J'ai pu constater cette semaine que votre niveau n'était pas si catastrophique lorsque vous étiez concentré. »

Harry se retint de le corriger par '' _lorsque vous n_ _'êtes pas dans mes pattes vous voulez dire''_. Difficilement.

« Il est donc temps de me montrer votre réel niveau. Vous avez la soirée pour réaliser deux chaudrons. A vous d'évaluer votre temps. Je ne vous distrairai pas, mais vous ne me poserez aucune question : c'est une potion simple que vous avez déjà étudiée. »

Par cet exercice, Snape semblait officialiser la trêve tacite qui existait entre eux depuis le retour de Voldemort. Harry décida donc de jouer le jeu et de profiter de l'occasion pour prouver qu'il était capable de maîtriser son impulsivité.

Jetant un _tempus_ , il fit un rapide calcul angoissé : il ne pourrait pas brasser deux chaudrons avant la fin de la retenue, c'était trop difficile. Hermione aurait peut-être pu, mais Harry avait besoin de vérifier sans cesse son manuel, de peur de se tromper de ligne et de faire n'importe quoi !

Il prit une grande inspiration. Sur sa paillasse étaient disposés les ingrédients nécessaires, basiques, et un parchemin très succin des différentes étapes. Il allait devoir fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de la bonne manière d'écraser tel ingrédient, du nombre de tours de baguette à faire, et de plein d'autres détails.

Mais Snape avait l'air de penser qu'il pouvait y arriver, et Harry avait fait cette potion plusieurs fois….

Se mordant la lèvre, il se mit donc au travail.

Harry hacha, broya, et mélangea, de la main gauche et de la droite pour essayer de finir les deux chaudrons en même temps. Sa concentration était intense et il ne put jamais la relâcher.

Le temps fila, et quand la potion prit une couleur rouge et une odeur épicée qui lui chatouilla la gorge, il releva les yeux vers Snape qui l'observait derrière son bureau.

« Bien. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Harry hésita avant de répondre. Il se sentait bien. Vraiment. Sa tête était vidée de toute pensée désagréable, puisqu'il avait été concentré sur une tâche ardue pendant deux heures. Il se sentait vidé, mais de la bonne manière... comme après un entraînement de Quidditch.

Il ne donna pas de réponse orale, mais il offrit un sourire sincèrement reconnaissant à son professeur.

Cette nuit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines il dormit profondément, et de nombreuses heures.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires !

 **A bientôt :)**


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci beaucoup à Noémie ! J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 _"La nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs."_ Le Trône de Fer

* * *

Octobre, mois discret, s'était fait sa petite place sans qu'on s'en rende bien compte, et avec lui était arrivée l'effervescence toute sorcière de l'approche des premières fêtes. La nouvelle année du monde sorcier se déroulait toute la semaine du 31 : trois jours avant, trois jours après.

Des lampions flottaient dans les airs, tous les couloirs étaient recouverts de guirlandes aux couleurs chatoyantes, la chorale s'entraînait dans les grands escaliers — bonne résonance, apparemment —, et il régnait une atmosphère singulière que Harry n'avait jamais ressentie ailleurs.

Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'il était écrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard que le château était construit sur un ancien lieu de culte sorcier. D'après elle, c'est cela qui donnait cette magie électrisante unique aux fêtes.

Harry, comme ses camarades, aurait dû se sentir euphorique. D'autant plus que Poudlard offrait toujours des célébrations grandioses, chaque année différentes.

Mais le cœur de Harry n'était pas à la fête, non.

Parce qu'il était dans le bureau de Snape, en train de brasser son troisième chaudron, pour leur dernière retenue. Et Snape n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Il avait l'air agité. Il semblait réfléchir intensément sans parvenir à trouver de réponse. Harry ne l'avait que rarement vu dans un tel état, lui qui se maîtrisait d'ordinaire parfaitement. La tension palpable de son professeur l'empêchait de se concentrer, et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir finir sa potion...

« Monsieur ? » osa demander Harry, moins timide qu'à son habitude. La trêve entre eux commençait à bien s'installer. Snape n'aimait pas enseigner et n'avait donc aucune patience avec ses élèves, et comme Harry l'avait compris, le monde sorcier avait quelques décennies de retard sur la pédagogie moldue… alors il était agréable d'être enfin traité comme un simple être humain.

Ce qui, puisqu'il était tout de même question de Snape, n'était pas non plus de tout repos.

« _Quoi_?! »

Harry leva les mains comme pour dire '' _Oh mais moi je demande hein, si c_ _'est pour être désagréable démerdez-vous !'',_ puisque Snape semblait tolérer l'impertinence non-verbale.

Son professeur le brûla du regard. Harry ne savait pas comment interpréter son humeur instable depuis plusieurs jours. Snape allait-il lui hurler dessus ? Lui faire savoir à quel point il était idiot ? Ou le renvoyer dans son dortoir ?

Étrangement, c'était cette dernière option qui le dérangeait le plus. Harry ne voulait pas rentrer. Il était bien ici, dans les cachots.

« Vous ne sentez donc _rien_? » cracha l'homme en frappant ses poings sur son bureau. « Et tout le monde dit que vous êtes un sorcier puissant. » rajouta-t-il avec une touche de mépris dans la voix.

Harry ne s'énerva pas, il sentait que Snape n'était pas volontairement désagréable. Il avait remarqué la souffrance apparente de son professeur, qui était en ce moment comme un animal blessé mordant sans réfléchir. Il avait comme outil de comparaison Vernon, qui cherchait à lui faire mal, par sadisme. Snape était plus… handicapé socialement.

Alors il décida d'inspirer et de rester calme.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais sentir ? Professeur. » rajouta-t-il rapidement.

« La magie ! Elle est partout autour de nous ! En cette période c'en est presque insupportable, elle cherche à _rentrer_ dans la nôtre ! »

Le visage de Harry était une illustration parfaite de la perplexité.

Frustré de ne pas être compris — ce que l'homme semblait détester —, Snape se rapprocha de lui, et Harry distingua la lueur fiévreuse présente dans ses yeux.

« La période de Samhain est une période hors du temps. Ce n'est ni la saison claire, ni la saison sombre, c'est un _trou_ dans l'année. Une ellipse. N'avez-vous pas remarqué comme les fantômes sont moins translucides, comme ils sont plus _pr_ _ésents_ ? N'avez-vous pas remarqué que les animaux ont un comportement étrange ? Ne _sentez_ _-_ vous pas une magie étrangère qui _transperce_ vos _veines_ ? »

La première pensée de Harry fut de croire que Snape était fou. Puis, il se souvint que pour lui, le monde sorcier était encore comme une galaxie inconnue. Il connaissait sa planète, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qui gravitait autour. Alors, il s'autorisa à douter.

Et c'était vrai que les fantômes étaient différents de l'ordinaire.

« Potter. Vous _devez_ sentir ce genre de choses. Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui. C'est parce que vous avez grandi dans le monde moldu que vous ne ressentez pas tout cela naturellement. »

Le visage de Snape était maintenant tellement près qu'il pouvait voir son reflet dans ses yeux noirs.

« Fermez les paupières et faites ce que je dis. » le pressa-t-il.

Harry fixa son professeur quelques secondes, pas tout à fait certain de la bonne conduite à suivre. Mais il sentait sa baguette brûlante attachée à son poignet, et pouvait la toucher du bout des doigts. Il était en relative sécurité. Détournant le regard de son chaudron barbotant, il ferma les yeux et écouta la voix de son professeur.

« Visualisez votre magie comme étant une source lumineuse dans votre torse. »

Jusque-là, c'était facile. Il pouvait en effet sentir sa magie pulser et se répandre dans tout son corps, comme un deuxième cœur. Il sentait même de petites étincelles circuler entre sa baguette et ses ongles.

Se concentrant plus fort encore, il sentit la propre source de son professeur, bien plus dense que la sienne. Différente. Bouillante et glacée à la fois. Comme l'incendie d'une forêt scandinave.

Et, quelque part autour de lui, il perçut enfin quelque chose d'étrange. Comme un bourdonnement.

C'était... comme lorsque l'on marche et respire sans se poser de questions, jusqu'à découvrir à travers un rayon de lumière les milliers de particules de poussières qui flottent en permanence dans l'air… On se demande ensuite comment faire pour respirer en sachant cela.

A cet instant, Harry pensait la même chose : comment avait-il fait pour ne pas _sentir_ ?

Le bourdonnement était plus fort à mesure qu'il y prêtait attention.

Comment faire pour supporter cette électricité, ces particules de magie qui étaient attirées par la sienne ? Comment se protéger ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, pris de panique.

Il chuta dans l'abysse des globes oculaires de son professeur. Il semblait le regarder à la fois comme un sujet d'expérience et comme un camarade : quelqu'un capable de le comprendre enfin.

« Qu'est-que… C'est comme ça tout le temps ? » demanda Harry d'une voix effrayée, en chuchotant comme si la magie ne devait pas l'entendre.

« Vous n'écoutez donc rien de ce qu'on vous dit ? » soupira l'homme, « Non, la magie libre n'est pas toujours aussi agitée. D'habitude, elle n'est pas agressive. Elle est cependant plus puissante durant les Sabbats et certaines autres périodes comme les phases lunaires ou lors de rassemblements sorciers. » Snape avait repris son habitude professorale de faire les cent pas pour expliquer quelque chose. « Mais pendant la Samhain… La magie est _exalt_ _ée_. »

Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrait dans l'esprit de Harry. Combien de choses ignorait-il encore sur son propre monde ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais expliqué ces phénomènes ?

« La magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise. Elle n'obéit pas à notre morale. Elle est primaire, elle est action. Mais… on peut l'influencer. Le soleil, la position des planètes, tout ça influe sur la magie. Et Samhain la rend dangereuse. Elle est trop instable et trop impulsive. Elle résonne sur tous les plans à la fois, ça la perturbe. »

Snape parlait de la magie comme d'une personne.

Harry trouvait ça étrange, mais il ne commenta pas. Snape était un sorcier cultivé et puissant — même lui devait l'admettre —, alors il supposa que c'était normal.

« Et… pourquoi vous êtes si… Enfin, vous êtes de mauvaise humeur à cause de ça ? » Oh, Harry était presque sûr de se voir perdre des points.

« Par Mímir, utilisez votre _t_ _ête_. » Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois. « Nous sommes dans une période de creux entre les mondes, la magie est puissante et dangereuse. Influençable. _Beaucoup trop_ influençable. _Qui_ pourrait bien en profiter ? » Le sarcasme dans sa question était mordant, et Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir toute seule.

 _Voldemort._

« Ah, je vois que vos neurones se sont enfin mis d'accord pour interagir. »

La moquerie était plus faible car à ce moment, Harry et Snape étaient tous deux à égalité. Autant conscients l'un que l'autre de ce qui était en train de se produire.

« Voldemort va faire quelque chose. »

« La question est de savoir quoi. » Snape détourna les yeux et se perdit dans la contemplation de la potion frémissante. « Dumbledore ne peut rien prévoir. Nous avons renforcé les protections mais… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est imprévisible. »

« Mais vous », osa Harry, « Voldemort vous tient au courant de ses plans, non ? »

Snape tressaillit.

« _Arr_ _êtez de prononcer ce mot_. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas stupide. Et il faut que je regagne sa confiance. Il ne me prévient que lorsqu'il est trop tard pour avertir qui que ce soit. »

Snape passa ses mains squelettiques sur son visage. Harry se demandait si c'était cette fatigue qui le poussait à lui dire tout ça.

« Allez vous coucher, Potter. »

Harry acquiesça, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Son professeur se tenait de travers et frottait son bras gauche, recouvert de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Pour la première fois, Harry s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui.

Il prenait conscience que Voldemort était de retour. Pour de vrai. Pas que dans ses souvenirs, pas que dans sa tête.

Snape n'était plus un professeur injuste et désagréable. C'était un homme qui prenait part à une guerre.

« Potter. » le regard du Mangemort était douloureux, mais ferme. « Potter, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Allez vous coucher. »

Harry obéit à contre-cœur en sortant de la pièce. Il détestait être impuissant.

La lune était haute depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter les cachots, il ne voulait pas retourner à la tour et participer à des jeux innocents avec ses amis. Poudlard faisait très bien son travail : on pouvait tout à fait se croire dans une île et ignorer toutes les choses étranges qui se passaient en dehors, dans le _vrai_ monde. Mais Harry se sentait la responsabilité de faire quelque chose, d'être utile.

Il faillit aller voir Dumbledore. Mais à quoi bon ? Le directeur était déjà au courant.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant les larges escaliers principaux, il jeta un _tempus_.

 _22h30_.

Le couvre-feu était passé, et Draco était de garde ce soir.

Parfait.

Harry jeta un patronus et l'envoya chercher son amant. Il nota que le cerf était plus lumineux que d'habitude. Était-ce à cause de Samhain ? Ou grâce aux souvenirs de Draco qui le nourrissaient ?

Il s'avachit sur les marches en pierre froides et laissa sa tête tomber contre la rambarde en bronze, laissant vagabonder ses pensées.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour percevoir les pas pressés du préfet.

« Harry ? »

« Snape m'a parlé de Samhain. » annonça Harry sans lever les yeux sur son petit ami essoufflé.

« Tu m'appelle pour _ça_? » s'indigna le blond.

« Il m'a dit que Voldemort en profiterait pour attaquer. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à ses côtés, son genoux droit collé à lui.

« Bien sûr qu'il va tenter quelque chose, idiot. C'est une occasion en or pour lui. Il va profiter du Sabbat pour retrouver sa puissance. »

Harry se tourna subitement vers lui.

« Tu _sais_ ce qu'il va faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas les détails. Mais je sais qu'il se prépare, et qu'il n'y a pas d'occasion plus propice que Samhain. Mon père me tient éloigné de toute information, il me trouve trop proche de Severus à son goût. Et le fait qu'on ne se dispute plus autant qu'avant toi et moi, a fini par arriver à ses oreilles. »

« Il se méfie de toi. »

Draco acquiesça, et offrit un regard troublé à Harry qui était rongé par le stress.

« Écoute… Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'espionnerais jamais mes parents pour découvrir les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne suis pas un héros. Je veux juste me protéger et protéger ma famille. »

Harry repensa à son cauchemar — ou sa vision ? — de la petite fille ensanglantée.

« Tu t'en fous des morts qu'il fait ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

Draco se pinça les lèvres et soupira.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Harry. » il se leva et se dirigea vers les marches des donjons. « Le monde ne peut pas être simplement divisé en méchants et gentils, malgré ce que t'as appris Dumbledore. Si n'importe qui pouvait vraiment devenir un héros, le monde ne serait pas ce qu'il est, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry le laissa partir sans un mot de plus.

Il n'avait pas de réponse à offrir.

* * *

Les trois jours d'avant la Samhain se passèrent sans encombre.

Harry réussissait tant bien que mal à ignorer les micro-attaques de la magie environnante, et il comprenait maintenant l'état frénétique de beaucoup d'élèves du château. Seuls quelques sangs-purs n'étaient pas dérangés par l'énergie du Sabbat.

Harry en conclut qu'ils devaient avoir l'habitude.

Ron en faisait partie : il était calme, mais alerte. Il avait expliqué à Harry qu'il fallait laisser la magie faire, ne pas chercher à la repousser. C'était d'après lui ce qu'il faisait à chaque célébration sorcière au Terrier : laisser la magie étrangère entrer en soi comme on accompagne une douleur lancinante. Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à cet état d'abandon, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de résister chaque fois que la pression était trop forte.

Hermione, en tant que née-moldue, n'avait elle non plus jamais été habituée à ces effets, mais ne semblait pas les ressentir. Harry en voulait un peu à Snape de lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce phénomène. Il aurait préféré rester ignorant.

Snape avait d'ailleurs décidé de repousser leurs deux dernières retenues. Était-ce à cause de la Magie ou pour être prêt au moindre appel de Voldemort, Harry ne le savait pas, mais la deuxième possibilité l'inquiétait.

Au repas, Dumbledore avait brillé par son absence. McGonagall avait présidé à sa place avec un air sévère qui défiait quiconque de poser des questions. Les rumeurs se multipliaient, et Harry et ses amis ne savaient pas laquelle était la plus ridicule : le directeur aurait fui face à la pression de la société sorcière, il aurait été interné à sainte-mangouste, il aurait été attaqué par un vampire, il serait un loup-garou et se rétablirait de la dernière pleine lune, et encore plein d'autres idées stupides.

Et même si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la fin du Tournoi, sa présence à la Grande Salle rassurait Harry. Son absence le plongeait dans une angoisse incontrôlable. Malgré son ressentiment, le vieux sorcier était pour lui un pilier et une force rassurante : avoir Dumbelore à ses côtés signifiait être en sécurité.

Enfournant un bout de patate dans sa bouche, Harry détourna son regard vers son professeur de Potions. Celui-ci était livide, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs. Mais il était là, ainsi que McGonagall… alors tout n'allait peut-être pas si mal.

« Je vais dans la salle commune. » informa-t-il ses amis en attrapant son sac. Hermione et Ron lui répondirent à peine, en pleine chamaillerie, et beaucoup d'yeux agressifs suivirent sa progression jusqu'à la grande porte.

Il se sentait étouffer.

Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau en deuxième année, quand tout le monde pensait qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard.

 _Les gens sont stupides._

Il rageait de ne pas pouvoir prouver au monde que Voldemort était bien de retour. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que le monde sorcier cesse de croire aveuglément la gazette et le ministère. Harry se demandait si cette tendance à ne pas penser par soi-même existait également dans le Royaume-Uni moldu. L'esprit lointain, il traîna ses jambes entre les dédales du château.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, il se sentit soudain très lourd et fatigué à la vue de ses livres et notes éparpillées sur sa table de chevet. Il avait prévu de finir un devoir, mais à la vue de son lit, son corps lui réclama ses heures de sommeil perdues. Il se prit à rêver de sa couette moelleuse. De ses couvertures chaudes…

Vaincu, Harry s'allongea sans même se mettre en pyjama, et s'endormit.

* * *

 _« Seigneur, vous- vous vous sentez bien ? »_

 _Harry releva la t_ _ête vers son sous-fifre. Le_ rat _. Le rat était toujours présent. Qu'il le frappe ou l'ignore, Peter était toujours à ses côtés._

 _L'imb_ _écile._

 _Harry s_ _'appuya sur le rat pour se relever, et lui jeta un doloris pour le punir d'avoir été témoin de sa faiblesse physique._

 _Il fit glisser son regard sanguin sur le petit groupe qui l_ _'entourait. Ses fidèles Mangemorts. Leurs visages étaient découverts, et reflétaient toute la peur qu'il leur inspirait. Bien. Il leva une main impatiente vers le rat tremblotant qui lui plaça avec révérence un miroir dans la main._

 _Oh... il comprenait_ _à présent pourquoi son armée était terrifiée. Une heure auparavant, son corps était frêle, et sa peau décharnée. Mais à présent, son visage était plus...humain. Il ne ressemblait plus à un monstre, mais à une créature charismatique et dangereuse. Un fauve._

 _Ses yeux_ _étaient toujours rouges, son teint était toujours blafard, mais il possédait désormais des cheveux, un nez, et des lèvres._

 _Il n_ _'avait plus l'apparence d'un vieillard en décomposition : i_ _l avait l_ _'apparence d'un roi immortel._

 _Harry sourit : avec ce corps, enrôler davantage de fid_ _èles serait aisé. Comme à ses débuts, les sorciers tomberont sous son charme vénéneux, et par millier ils se prosterneront._

 _Il_ _était prêt._

 _« Bella, approche. »_

 _« Oui maître. » répondit-elle avec ses habituels yeux fous et soumis._

 _« Quelles sont les informations que tu as recueilli_ _e_ _s sur l'Ordre du Phénix_ _?_ _» exigea_ _-_ _t-il._

 _« Les anciens membres sont toujours actifs. Les seuls accessibles pour le moment sont les Weasley et les Aurors Alastor Maugrey et… Nymphadora Tonks. »_

 _Elle cracha ce mot avec d_ _égoût, mais cela n'empêcha pas la foule de_ _ricaner_ _._

 _« Oui… ta nièce, c'est cela ? De ta sœur qui a épousé un_ moldu _._ _»_

 _« Oui maître. » dit-elle en penchant la tête, honteuse. Elle était insensible aux moqueries des autres Mangemorts, mais pas à celles de son Seigneur._

 _« Ce soir, je te_ _donne_ _la chance de purger ta famille dissidente. Nous nous occuperons de l'homme plus tard. Lucius, tu attaquera_ _s_ _les Weasley avec ta troupe. Mais n'oublie pas, cette Auror fait également partie de ta famille, tu en aura_ _s_ _la charge si Bella échoue. »_

 _Bellatrix_ _dégagea sa crinière de son visage_ _, affichant un air de défi._

 _« Je n'_ _échouerai_ _pas, mon seigneur. »_

 _« J'_ _attendrai_ _que tu me le prouves. »_

 _Puis d_ _'un geste de sa main, tous les Mangemorts quittèrent la scène, et il observa ses nouveaux traits plus attentivement dans le miroir._

Harry se réveilla d'un bond.

Ce n'était pas la première fois : il savait maintenant que ce n'étaient pas des rêves, que c'était la pure vérité. Les Weasley et Tonks allaient être attaqués ce soir.

Sans se rendre compte qu'il était encore pied-nu, il dévala les escaliers en ignorant les appels endormis de ses camarades.

Il devait le dire à quelqu'un.

Arthur, Molly… Ils étaient comme une deuxième famille pour lui. Ou plutôt la seule. Molly avait été la première à le considérer comme un garçon à l'image de tous les autres garçons, et Arthur l'avait adopté dans sa grande tribu comme un enfant de plus.

C'est sans vraiment y réfléchir qu'il courut d'étage en étage en direction des donjons. Collant de sueur et désorienté, Harry se retrouva à tambouriner à la porte de son professeur plus si honni que ça.

« SNAPE ! SNAPE OUVREZ ! » hurla-t-il en frappant le lourd battant de chêne.

Il frappa encore et encore et manqua de se briser la voix, mais la porte restait close.

Harry comptait les minutes. Il resta prostré durant de longs instants et sentait le temps défiler à toute vitesse, à l'image de son sang dans sa poitrine.

Les Weasleys étaient-ils déjà morts ? Et Tonks ?

Sa respiration était difficile, et l'image de la petite fille ensanglantée se juxtaposait à celles des adultes en danger. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'ils meurent. Pas eux !

Soudain, Harry se sentit basculer. Appuyé contre la porte tel qu'il l'était, Snape l'avait fait tomber en l'ouvrant.

« _Potter_ , qu'est-ce que vous fichez allongé sur ma porte ? » cracha le Maître des lieux.

« Les Weasley et Tonks », réussit à articuler Harry, « Voldemort a lancé une attaque ! »

Snape fronça les sourcils et le tira jusqu'au canapé. Ensuite, il agita sa baguette vers la cheminée et changea les flammes vertes qui s'en échappaient en flammes naturelles.

« Je suis au courant. Je suis espion, vous vous souvenez ? »

« ALORS POURQUOI VOUS NE FAITES RIEN ? » explosa Harry. Snape s'approcha dangereusement de lui, sa cape claquant dans son dos. C'est à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte d'à quel point il semblait en mauvais état. L'homme avait des cernes creusés, les yeux rouges, et son catogan était défait. Il tremblait également.

« J'ai probablement sauvé la vie de vos précieux rouquins, vous pourriez avoir la politesse de ne pas hausser le ton. »

Harry haussa les sourcils sans comprendre. Sa respiration était toujours hachée et il ne demandait qu'à hurler pour expier son angoisse.

« J'ai réussi à prévenir l'Ordre alors que je n'étais même pas censé être au courant de l'attaque. Mais j'en ai eu vent en me lançant un sortilège de désillusion pour écouter les Mangemorts parler entre eux. »

« Vous étiez au manoir ? » s'écria Harry en se rasseyant sur le canapé, « Comment vont les Weasley alors ? Et Tonks ? »

Snape tiqua à la mention du manoir mais ne posa aucune question. Il se contenta de s'assoir dans son fauteuil habituel, et Harry eu la désagréable sensation de commencer à avoir une _routine_ avec son professeur de potions.

« Les deux sont blessés. Molly devrait s'en sortir, mais Arthur est dans un état plus grave. Tonks va bien, elle a été évacuée par cheminée grâce à Fol-œil et les Mangemorts ont trouvé son appartement vide. »

Harry relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps dans sa poitrine. Il nota que l'homme était assez familier avec les autres adultes pour les appeler par leur prénom. Snape l'observait d'un regard neutre, mais tout son corps envoyait des signaux de stress.

« Potter. Comment avez-vous su pour l'attaque ? »

L'adolescent releva la tête si brusquement qu'il se craqua la nuque et frissonna. _Merde_. Personne ne devait savoir. Snape allait le traiter de fou à lier, il allait en parler à Dumbledore, ils allaient-

« _Respire_. »

Harry acquiesça, ignorant le fait que son professeur l'avait tutoyé pour la première fois. De toute façon, pensa-t-il, s'il ne disait rien, Snape allait entrer dans sa tête pour lui soutirer les informations nécessaires. Alors autant cracher le morceau...

« J'ai des visions de Voldemort. »

Snape contracta sa mâchoire et posa ses mains transpirantes sur son visage inquiet. Visiblement, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il avait probablement imaginé que Harry avait écouté aux portes, comme à ce qu'il pensait être son habitude. Mais le regard profondément inquiet que lui montra Snape entre ses doigts fit fondre toute pensée médisante de l'esprit de Harry.

« Potter… qu'avez-vous fait ? » dit-il d'une voix faible.

« Rien du tout ! Je ne le contrôle pas ! Je m'endors et parfois je… je suis dans sa tête, c'est tout. »

« Depuis _combien de temps_ ? »

« Quelques jours. Je vous le promets », rajouta-t-il en sentant les yeux de son professeur le défier de mentir.

L'homme retira sa cape sans un mot et déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise collante. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses cicatrices récentes, choqué, mais il détourna bien vite les yeux. Pourquoi était-il étonné ? Snape travaillait pour Voldemort, et il savait bien de quoi était capable le mage noir. Mais il avait choisi de devenir un Mangemort en premier lieu après tout, il n'allait pas le plaindre.

Les yeux de Snape se firent plus sérieux encore, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« C'est impossible, Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas pratiquer la Legilimancie sans vous en rendre compte, sur un sorcier qui est à des kilomètres de vous, et encore moins dans votre sommeil. »

« Il semble que beaucoup de choses censées être impossibles m'arrivent. » plaisanta Harry sans conviction.

« Et je suis persuadé que votre existence perturbe l'espace-temps. » répondit Snape.

Tentait-il de faire de l' _humour_ ?

« Il devient urgent de vous faire apprendre l'Occlumancie. Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser entrer dans la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres à tout va. » déclara l'espion.

« Pourquoi ? » s'écria Harry, « Je peux déjouer ses attaques ! Je peux être utile ! » dit-il en bondissant sur le tapis.

« Pensez plus loin que ça, idiot. Si vous pouvez lire dans son esprit, ça veut dire qu'il peut lire dans le vôtre. »

Harry déglutit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il s'apprêtait à répondre que le jeu en valait la chandelle, mais Snape ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« N'y pensez même pas. Vous savez tout de vos amis, de leurs habitudes, de l'endroit où habitent leurs familles. Vous savez quand Dumbledore est absent et quand Poudlard est au plus faible. _Vous savez que je sers Dumbledore_. » ses mots sonnèrent durs, comme une réalité froide et implacable. Harry sut à cette dernière phrase que Snape avait peur. « Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres entre dans votre tête, vous lui servirez la victoire sur un plateau d'argent, et il sera nécessaire de vous neutraliser pour l'empêcher d'accéder à des informations capitales. »

La nausée tordit le ventre de l'adolescent.

« Potter. Votre situation nous met en danger. Il est _imp_ _ératif_ que vous maîtrisiez l'Occlumancie le plus vite possible. » dit Snape d'une voix à la fois dure et compatissante. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de prononcer ces mots, mais il le fallait.

 _Je suis un vrai porte-malheur_ , se dit Harry.

« Je croyais qu'il fallait parfois des années pour devenir Occlumens… » souffla-t-il avec une voix résignée.

« Il paraît que les règles de l'univers ne s'appliquent pas à vous. Tirons-en profit. »

Il hocha la tête, pas le moins du monde convaincu. S'il était si dangereux, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il soit ''neutralisé'' tout de suite. Comment savoir si Voldemort ne rentrerait pas dans ses pensées demain ? Si dès demain il mettait la vie de dizaines de personnes en danger [double espace]? Ses pensées se consumaient dans la vision de l'âtre. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de plus de morts…

« Potter. » commença Snape d'un ton très sérieux, une main sur son épaule. L'homme s'était agenouillé devant le canapé. « Vous ne devez _rien_ dire à Dumbledore. »

« Pourquoi ? » répondit-il sans détacher son regard du feu.

« Vous pourriez supporter l'absence de réponse ? » demanda très sérieusement Snape.

Les yeux de Harry quittèrent la cheminée et se plantèrent dans ceux de son professeur, qui l'observait intensément, sans mépris ni sarcasme.

« La réponse est si dure à entendre ? »

« Oui. Pour une fois, ne faites pas honneur à votre maison, réfléchissez bien. Malgré notre histoire tumultueuse, je ne vous ai jamais menti : si vous exigez la vérité, je vous la donnerais. Mais vous pourriez me détester pour cela. »

Quelques mois auparavant, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas réfléchi une seule seconde avant d'exiger la vérité. Mais à présent… avec la mort de Cédric, le retour de Voldemort, ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursley, ses visions…

Il ne savait pas s'il avait la force de supporter un poids de plus.

Alors il détourna le regard, des larmes au bord des yeux.

« Je ne dirai rien à Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir pourquoi. » De toute manière, pour le peu que le directeur lui parlait…

Snape eut l'air sincèrement surpris. Le fait que le Survivant d'ordinaire si prompt à découvrir la vérité envers et contre tout décide de fermer les yeux devait être étonnant. Harry s'en rendait compte.

Ron et Hermione ne le comprendraient sûrement pas. Harry se mit à jouer nerveusement avec les pans de sa robe. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait leur dire la vérité. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

« Vos retenues de potions sont reportées à nouveau. Nous recommencerons quand nous aurons des nouvelles de l'état de santé des Weasley. »

Arthur et Molly… Il se mordit la langue en constatant qu'il les avait presque oubliés. Est-ce que Ron, Ginny, et les jumeaux étaient déjà au courant ?

« Quant aux leçons d'Occlumancie », continua Snape en se levant et rangeant sa cape sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée, « Nous commençons demain. »

Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois, son visage toujours rivé sur ses doigts tâchés d'encre.

Le professeur continua son chemin vers une petite pièce hors de la vue d'Harry, qui ne cherchait pas à le suivre du regard de toute façon. Il était rempli d'une nervosité incontrôlable et d'une colère amère contre le monde : pourquoi ce genre de malédictions lui tombait toujours dessus ?

Épuisé, il se laissa tomber à demi sur le canapé marron, la tête à l'envers, et se perdit dans la contemplation du salon de son professeur. Les différentes bougies qui éclairaient la pièce donnaient une apparence reposante au lieu. Il essaya de lire les titres des épais grimoires rangés dans l'étagère qui lui faisaient face pour s'occuper l'esprit, et eut même le temps de se demander quelle était cette plante vert vif qui trônait à sa gauche. Ou sa droite, vu que sa tête était à l'envers.

Un petit gloussement nerveux sortit de sa gorge.

Snape revint dans son champ de vision. La vue de l'homme dans le mauvais sens donna à Harry l'envie de rire encore, et Snape le regarda comme s'il avait perdu les pédales.

« Le sang vous monte à la tête. Relevez-vous. »

Harry obéit et se vit offrir une potion bleutée.

« Une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour ce soir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous en faire prendre tous les jours, elle est addictive et entraîne de nombreux effets secondaires à long terme. Mais pour cette nuit, prenez-la. »

L'adolescent prit la fiole entre ses doigts et passa quelques secondes à en étudier la couleur, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Professeur, vous avez vu Voldemort cette nuit ? » demanda Harry, le regard perdu et à nouveau sérieux.

« Non. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Il a changé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais… il est différent. Son corps est plus humain. Il était… heureux. »

Snape était troublé.

« A quoi ressemblait-il exactement ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et tenta de se souvenir des traits du Mage Noir, en occultant le reste de sa vision.

« Il est… beau, je suppose. Il semble plus jeune, quarante ou cinquante ans je dirais. Et il a un vrai visage, avec des cheveux noirs. Mais ses yeux sont toujours rouges. »

L'ancien Mangemort fuit son regard, perdu dans des souvenirs. Harry respecta son silence.

Les prochains jours allaient être durs, il le savait. Alors il comptait profiter de cette nuit de repos. Il penserait au reste demain.

« L'équipe professorale a décidé d'informer vos amis de la situation de leurs parents demain matin. Allez vous coucher Potter, et priez pour qu'ils dorment. »

C'est ce que fit Harry.

Il sortit des appartements de son professeur, avec la sensation de partager un secret avec quelqu'un, avec quelqu'un capable de l'aider.

Et c'est ainsi que commença leur collaboration.

* * *

L'autrice se nourrit de retours, n'hésitez pas à écrire ce que vous pensez et vos pronostics :)

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre 5

Après une longue absence, salut à nouveau ! Merci beaucoup à Sukhii et Thaïs d'avoir relu ce chapitre :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 _"La mort d'un être plein de bonté libère parfois des forces mauvaises qui, sans cela, seraient restées contenues."_ L'Épouvanteur - Joseph Delaney

* * *

Samhain était passé.  
Le voile brumeux qui avait recouvert les plaines et les cœurs des sorciers avait disparu. Ils auraient dû se sentir bien, enfin débarrassés de cette atmosphère étouffante caractéristique du Sabbat.

Et pourtant, un nouveau poids s'était abattu sur leurs épaules.

L'horrible nouvelle parue dans la Gazette du Sorcier s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans les couloirs de l'école. La plupart des élèves étaient restés assez indifférents à la première attaque au Lancashire, ça ne les concernaient pas, après tout. Mais à présent, les événements prenaient une toute autre ampleur : c'était la famille _Weasley_ qui avait été attaquée, dont quatre membres présents dans la Grande Salle, avec eux.

Un journal froissé avait été abandonné sur la table et le titre attira l'attention de Harry.

 _No_ _uvelle attaque inquiétante_ _à_ _Loutry Ste Chaspoule,_ _la famille Weasley_ _prise pour cible_ _._

Harry parcourait les lignes en diagonale, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il y cherchait, à part un endroit où poser les yeux.

 _...puisqu'elle fait partie des Vingt-huit Sacrées, cette attaque remet_ _trais_ _en question la théorie des_ _A_ _urors à propos d'un possible gang d'anciens_ _M_ _angemorts_ _cherchant v_ _e_ _ngeance_ _. Cependant, une source au ministère affirme que cela ne change rien à cette hypothèse,_ _dans la mesure où_ _les Weasley sont également en conflit depuis plusieurs générations avec certaines autres familles du registre en raison de leur position sur la valeur du sang, et ce depuis les années trente,_ _ce qui est un mobile qui..._

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête et préféra la baisser vers ses doigts qu'il triturait sous la table, anxieux. Et il n'était pas le seul : l'attaque aurait bien pu toucher les Fawley, les Flint, les Abbot, les Greengrass, les Londubat… Puisqu'une famille de Sang-Pur avait été attaquée, cela voulait dire que _personne_ n'était à l'abri.

Alors tout prenait une tournure différente : ça devenait réel.

« Ça va aller Ginny, calme-toi… »

Harry écoutait sa meilleur amie réconforter la cadette de la famille. Elle était parcourue de sanglots, incapable de se ressaisir et les larmes se mêlaient à la morve sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Personne ne savait si Arthur Weasley allait s'en sortir. La table des rouge-et-or était silencieuse, brisant leur habitude. Aucune blague ne titillait l'esprit de Fred et George, et Ron n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de McGonagall.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour rassurer son ami. Il lui avait donné une petite accolade à son retour, mais Ron s'était vite réfugié dans les bras de Hermione et l'avait tenu contre lui avec force, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle soit sur le point d'être blessée elle aussi. Alors Harry avait marché derrière eux jusque dans la Grande Salle, sans trouver sa place dans ce drame.

Lui qui s'était toujours senti intégré à la famille Weasley, traité comme un frère, se retrouvait soudain mis à l'écart. Le risque de perdre Arthur Weasley, ajouté au fait d'être implicitement exclu de la seule famille qui avait un jour voulu de lui, serait un déchirement.

Il ne savait pas comment prendre part à cette attente interminable du pronostic. Alors il se taisait et gardait les yeux rivés sur ses ongles rongés.

De plus, une petite voix lui susurrait que c'était _lui_ qui avait commandité l'attaque… Dans ses visions, il _était_ Voldemort après tout….

« Là, Ginny, là… Mange un peu, tu ne tiendras pas la journée sinon. » dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Lui aussi avait la gorge coupé, et un sentiment de jalousie le lançait alors qu'il voyait Hermione s'autoriser à accompagner son amie dans ses pleurs.

L'ambiance était lourde. Très lourde.

« Ron… » tenta Hermione devant le visage vide du rouquin.

« Papa va _bien_. »

Personne n'osa le contredire.

* * *

Dumbledore revenu, il aurait pu trouver refuge auprès de lui, comme avant. Le vieux sage lui aurait alors expliqué que son ressenti était normal et il lui aurait dit toutes sortes de phrases percutantes qu'il ne pouvait penser par lui-même. Mais il allait devoir faire sans.

Les cours eurent lieu malgré le drame, mais les Weasley avaient eu l'autorisation de rendre visite à leurs parents, et surtout trouver du réconfort auprès de leur mère qui était consciente. Ce fut un autre coup dur pour Harry, qui alla en cours comme les autres.

La tête basse et les yeux rougis, il continua sa journée de cours comme une dagyde de lui-même.

« C'est horrible hein, ce qu'il se passe ? » lui souffla Hermione en Histoire de la Magie. Harry n'avait même pas fait l'effort d'écrire une phrase.

« Hm. »

'' _Je sais, j_ _'étais là'_ _'_ n'était pas une bonne réponse, il le savait, mais c'était celle qui sortirait de ses lèvres s'il ouvrait la bouche. Têtue, Hermione persévéra.

« Ginny est dévastée. Mais c'est les jumeaux qui m'inquiètent le plus. Ils ont l'air si… différents. »

Harry prit son stylo pour feindre d'écrire quelque chose sur Graxar Le Fidèle, un des milliers de goblins dont leur parlait leur professeur depuis cinq ans. Le message _'tais-toi s'il te plaît'_ était clair.

« Tu penses qu'il va s'en sortir Monsieur Weasley ? »

Des larmes retenues étaient perceptibles dans la voix de sa meilleure amie, mais il s'obstinait à ne pas répondre. S'il parlait, il craquerait. Alors la jeune fille monta d'un cran et sa main se plaqua contre les notes de Harry, l'empêchant d'écrire.

« Harry. Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? »

 _Ah._

Harry savait qu'elle faisait référence à son comportement immédiat, mais... cette question fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

'' _Pourquoi je ne parle pas ?_ _''_

Harry avait la réponse, mais il la gardait précieusement, au chaud dans sa tête, enfouie sous des tonnes de connaissances et de pensées diverses pour ne pas avoir à y faire face.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que demandait Hermione. Elle ne posait pas _cette_ question.

Alors Harry ne donna pas _la_ réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? On ne peut rien faire, on peut juste attendre. »

 _Voil_ _à, ça c'est une phrase adaptée. Je n'ai pas craqué._

Hermione fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, posant désormais sa main sur son bras. Cette proximité le fit frissonner. Il n'aimait pas être touché. Il le supportait de moins en moins. Et plus il réagissait froidement au contact, moins ses amis lui en offrait.

 _Je vais finir seul._

« C'est vrai. On ne peut qu'attendre. » admit Hermione. Elle reprit contenance et se traits se détendirent, et Harry eu la désagréable impression de voir Snape lorsqu'il se composait un visage parfaitement neutre. Cette tendance à réprimer ses émotions le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était quelque chose de bien.

Harry passa sa journée auprès de Hermione, trouvant du réconfort dans sa présence calme et désormais silencieuse. Ils comptaient les minutes.

Lorsque Ron, Ginny, Fred et George revinrent, le constat restait le même qu'au matin : leur père était toujours dans un coma magique. Les Gryffondor se rendirent lentement dans leur tour, réfugiés devant la cheminée brûlante.

« Les médicomages disent que le coma aide la guérison. » les informa Fred.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, exactement ? » osa demander Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux.

Les autres adolescents levèrent des regards curieux sur Ginny qui s'apprêtait à répondre. Ses larmes avaient été séchées contre ses joues par la chaleur du feu, et ses cheveux brillaient sous la lumière des flammes.

« Ils l'ont torturé. Maman a dit qu'après, il était devenu fou, incapable de parler. » elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, hésitante. « Ils sont arrivés dans la maison, et Maman s'est levée pour protéger Papa. Mais ils l'ont envoyée valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle nous a dit que c'était Papa qu'ils cherchaient à faire le plus souffrir. Parce qu'il travaille au ministère. Et… ils l'ont soumis au Doloris pendant de longues minutes, alors qu'ils forçaient Maman à regarder. »

Sa voix se coupa et elle se mordit la lèvre. Tous imaginaient la scène. Harry sentit Neville gigoter à côté de lui avant de partir discrètement.

Hermione prit Ron dans ses bras, et Harry osa poser sa main sur celles de ses deux amis dans un maigre réconfort.

Il savait très bien ce qu'il était arrivé aux Weasley. Il n'avait pas assisté à toute la scène de torture de la petite fille de sa première vision, mais son état, et la barbarie du Mangemort avec sa mère lui suffisait pour avoir une idée précise de ce qu'il s'était passé au Terrier.

Les Mangemorts étaient fous.

Se rendant compte de l'heure, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis.

« Je dois aller à ma retenue avec Snape… à tout à l'heure… » murmura t-il. George lui offrit un faible sourire, et il fila hors de la Salle Commune.

Il eut beau changer d'espace, ses pensées le suivait.

Comment Snape avait-il pu devenir un Mangemort ? Un monstre ?

L'homme n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil, il le savait. Il était injuste, privilégiait les Serpentard, semblait éprouver du plaisir à cracher des sarcasmes, et ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir la moindre envie de changer son comportement.

Harry comprenait que c'était nécessaire pour être crédible aux yeux de Voldemort, mais Snape n'avait eut aucune raison d'être comme ça avant le retour du Mage, pensa t-il en faisant claquer ses chaussures contre la pierre. _É_ tait-il mauvais ?

Comment Snape avait-il pu vouloir devenir un tortionnaire ? Est-ce qu'à l'époque, il ne savait pas ce qu'être Mangemort impliquait ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il était devenu espion ensuite ?

Une fois devant les quartiers du professeur, il renonça à poser toutes ces questions. Il risquait bien de finir en ingrédient pour potion s'il osait demander ça à la terreur des cachots…

« Entrez. »

Harry avança pas à pas dans le salon bien plus chaud que le couloir. Il se détendit un peu, mais restait inquiet : la Légilimencie allait être aussi douloureuses que la dernière fois ? Est-ce que Snape allait profiter de son avantage ?

« Assis. » dit son professeur en interrompant ses pensées. Il lui montrait le canapé.

Le jeune garçon obéit et pris place, les genoux sautillants tant il était angoissé. L'homme en noir posa son imposante stature sur le canapé, face à lui, et croisa ses jambes sous sa robe.

« Bien. Que savez-vous sur l'Occlumencie ? »

« Heu… »

« _É_ loquant. » tacla Snape. « L'Occlumencie est l'art de protéger son esprit de l'intrusion d'une tierce personne. Il existe plusieurs méthodes. Aucune n'est meilleure qu'une autre dans l'absolu, le choix dépend de l'aisance de l'apprenti, et de ce que la situation impose. »

Le visage de Harry évoquait toute son incompréhension. Snape soupira et se pencha vers lui.

« En clair : soit vous videz votre esprit, soit vous créez des diversions et subterfuges, soit vous construisez un vulgaire bouclier. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez à la hauteur des premières méthodes. », dit Snape avec sarcasme.

Harry se contrôla et ignora la pique. Il n'était pas _si_ incapable.

« Ne pensez pas à un chat. » ordonna Snape.

Bien sûr, l'image d'un chat se forma dans son esprit.

« Mais… c'est impossible de ne pas penser ! » le contredit Harry.

« C'est une question de discipline. C'est même assez simple, comment faites-vous pour vous endormir ? » dit Snape en haussant un sourcil.

« Bah… j'attends de tomber de sommeil, j'imagine. »

Snape fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

« Ce n'est pas une solution. Mais l'Occlumencie pourra vous aider à vous endormir normalement. »

 _Cool_ , pensa Harry. Tant qu'à faire, il voulait bien prendre tous les avantages que cet apprentissage qui s'annonçait long et pénible offrait.

« Nous allons essayer la méthode des subterfuges alors. Essayez de penser à un souvenir en particulier, une image, et tenez vous-y. Je n'envahirais pas votre vie privée, et je ne chercherais pas de souvenirs humiliants, puisque c'est votre crainte. A chaque fois que je tenterais de fouiller, restez sur ce souvenir. Restez-y agrippé. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Ça n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué. Une image… Le feu de cheminée de Snape, voilà qui ferait l'affaire.

« Prêt ? _Legilimens_. » prononça Snape.

Il sentit une nouvelle fois cette _pr_ _ésence_ étrangère s'enfoncer dans son esprit, déchirant un peu son crâne et faisant siffler ses oreilles. Mais c'était bien plus doux que la dernière fois. Il s'imagina son petit feu de cheminé, crépitant. Mais Snape poussait. Il voulait voir autre chose. Harry le sentit fouiller du côté du déroulement de sa journée.

La cheminée. Le feu. Chaud et confortable…

Snape poussa encore, cherchant plus loin, grattant plus fort. Harry eut un bref éclair d'une vision de lui-même dans son lit, en train de pleurer. Il la repoussa.

La _chemin_ _ée_. Le son du bois, l'odeur des cendres.

Là, une griffe puissante sembla trancher son esprit, fouillant sans aucune pudeur _quelque_ _chose_ , plus loin ! Harry revit des moments de vies chez Dursley, mais réussit à les éloigner rapidement, les uns après les autres.

 _La cheminée, la cheminée !_

Mais Snape était trop puissant. La griffe tordit ses pensées et sa mémoire, et il lui sembla voir les yeux froids et puissants de son professeur devant lui.

L'image de la cheminée éclata. Snape avait gagné.

Harry se retrouva projeté à nouveau dans le monde physique, les fesses bien ancrées dans le canapé, ses bras parcourus de spasmes.

« Ce n'était pas si ridicule pour une première fois. Vous avez tenu cinq secondes. »

« Vous déconnez ? Il s'est passé au moins plusieurs minutes ! »

« Non Potter, je ne _plaisante_ pas. Le temps qu'il se passe durant une connexion est très court. Et notre… bataille mentale était rapide. Vous sentirez cela au fur et à mesure des exercices. »

L'homme arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Il semblait ravi de ne pas s'être fait expulsé de l'esprit de son élève, cette fois-ci.

« Cette méthode ne vous convient pas. Ce n'est pas naturel pour vous. Connaissant votre nature… impulsive, je pense qu'une méthode moins subtile sera plus efficace. Le bouclier me semble bien être un choix approprié, finalement. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir insulté ou non.

« Vous avez l'air à l'aise avec le feu. Pourriez-vous imaginer une barrière avec cet élément ? Créer un cercle de feu protégeant vos souvenirs et vos pensées. Prêt ? »

« Hm. »

« _L_ _egilimens_. »

Harry se retrouva au centre de lui-même, entouré par de larges flammes ondulantes. Lui, était assis en tailleur, au milieu d'elles. Snape avait raison, le feu était un élément qui le mettait à l'aise.

« Voyons comment vous vous en sortirez cette fois. » demanda Snape, ayant une consistance matérielle dans son esprit, derrière le rideau de flammes. Il flottait dans le néant.

Ses yeux noirs se fixèrent au siens et il commença à pousser dans son cerveau à la recherche d'informations.

« Qu'avez-vous mangé ce matin ? »

Avec horreur, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser à son petit déjeuner et vis la scène se rejouer dans son esprit. Une pomme, de l'avoine, un verre d'eau. C'était comme avec le chat : impossible à contrôler.

« A quoi servent ses flammes au juste ? Utilisez les, bon sang. » rouspéta Snape.

Oui, mais elles étaient sensées le protéger des attaques de Snape, pas de ses propres pensées !

Comme pour appuyer un peu plus sur son incompétence, Snape s'approcha de lui, son regard toujours vissé sur le sien, et effleura les flammes du bout des doigts. Aucune douleur ne déforma ses traits.

« Ce ne sont pas de vrais flammes. Les lois physiques ne s'appliquent pas ici. Nous flottons dans le _vide_ de votre cerveau, ce feu ne brûle sur rien… Si vous ne leur demandez pas de brûler, elles ne brûleront pas. Il faut penser à tout. La seule limite est celle de votre esprit. Il faut vous persuader que ces flammes peuvent brûler. Qu'elles peuvent brûler un être sans corps. »

Oh. Encore quelque chose qu'il apprenait. Il posa son regard sur le cercle enflammé. Il fallait qu'elles soient brûlantes... dangereuses. Elles étaient destructrices, elles feraient fondre la peau de quiconque les toucheraient. Elles étaient si puissantes, qu'elles pouvaient agir sur le plan psychique.

Il semblait à Harry qu'elles avaient l'air plus chaudes maintenant. Il releva ses yeux verts vers ceux de son professeur, attendant son verdict.

L'homme approcha une nouvelle fois sa main, et la passa dans les flammes.

 _Que ses doigts fondent._

Snape recula vivement et étouffa un grognement en se tenant la main.

« Bravo Potter. » grogna t-il.

Harry était fier de son petit exploit.

« Mais j'ai une question. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'imaginer Weasley sur son lit d'hôpital ? »

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit toute seule et son sourire disparu. Comment Snape osait-il parler de ça maintenant ?

Mais il ne comprit son erreur que trop tard. Il ne pensait plus aux flammes, il ne pensait plus au bouclier, alors il était sans protection. Snape eut un rictus carnassier et s'empara du souvenir, fondant dans sa mémoire comme une flèche.

Et Harry se retrouva à nouveau sur le canapé, le souffle court.

« Merde. » lâcha t-il.

« Encore. Trouvez autre chose. Ouvrez les yeux quand vous êtes prêt. » le pressa son professeur.

Harry ferma les paupières, sentant un nouveau mal de crâne se pointer. Un autre bouclier. Il ne voulait pas être à la merci de Snape, il lui fallait une protection. Un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité…

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« _L_ _egilimens._ »

Snape se retrouva cette fois-ci dans une maison moldue. Harry avait choisi de l'emmener ici, en terrain inconnu, mais que lui connaissait comme sa poche. Il était terré dans son placard, et la petite porte qui y conduisait était invisible. Snape ne l'aurait pas.

« Charmant. C'est donc l'endroit où votre famille vous a choyé. » susurra l'homme en marchant dans le couloir de l'entrée, glissant ses doigts sur les meubles. Harry quant à lui, avait une sorte de vue externe sur la scène. Il était dans son placard, mais il voyait l'homme marcher.

« Vos moldus ne sont pas là ? »

Harry résista à la tentation de penser à eux. Son placard. Le noir. Le noir qui protège toujours. Ne penser à rien. Arrêter de respirer.

Prétendre ne pas exister.

« Et votre chouette, Potter. Où est-elle ? »

Il se concentra à nouveau, tentant de se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains, mais c'était peine perdue : Snape était _dans_ sa tête.

« A quoi ressemble votre oncle ? Il à l'habitude de s'asseoir sur ce fauteuil ? »

L'image du moldu obèse apparu dans le siège, malgré lui. Snape plissa les yeux.

« Et votre tante ? »

L'image de sa tante se rajouta à la scène. Elle avait les lèvres pincées au milieu de son visage creux, son regard perdu dans l'écran de télévision.

« Charmant tableau. Et vous ? _Où êtes vous ?_ »

Cette fois, Harry feinta : il visualisa le noir de la pièce, et Snape n'était pas plus avancé.

« Bien. Une dernière question. Quelle est l'adresse de cette maison ? »

 _4 Privet Drive_ , affichait le panneau qui venait de surgir dans les pensées de Harry, et donc dans celui de Snape.

« Parfait monsieur Potter. Je sais désormais comment et où attaquer votre famille. »

La voix de Snape claqua, cassante. Et il avait raison. Si Voldemort avait été à sa place, Harry n'aurait pas pu les protéger.

Le retour à la réalité fut plus violent encore. Il s'écroula sur le tapis.

Harry se releva tant bien que mal, les dents serrées.

« C'est dur », protesta t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que cela ne le serait pas », répondit Snape avec un sourcil levé, « Il vous faut un autre bouclier. Ne pensez pas à quelque chose qui pourrait vous cacher, ce n'est pas le but. Vous devez imaginer quelque chose qui vous permettes de cacher _vos souvenirs_. De les protéger. Et à la fois, trouver une méthode pour résister aux attaques. Là, vous avez juste caché votre représentation de vous-même, vos souvenirs étaient partout autour de moi, je pouvais y piocher à volonté. Cachez-les. »

La fatigue et la sensation d'échec commençait à énerver Harry. Il ferma les yeux presque douloureusement, et créa une nouvelle fois un bouclier. Cette fois, Snape allait morfler.

« _Legilimens_. »

Harry avait choisi d'être nulle-part. Il n'avait pas de corps physique. Il était partout. Et il observait avec colère son professeur, perdu dans un labyrinthe. Le labyrinthe du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Pour une fois, l'homme ne fit aucun commentaire. Ni compliment, ni critique. Il se contenta d'avancer.

Harry sentit une première poussée secouer son crâne. Il réagit vite, et conjura des lianes qui s'enroulèrent à la vitesse de la lumière autour de Snape. L'homme hoqueta presque de surprise et suffoqua. L'attaque mentale cessa immédiatement.

Harry retint avec peine un petit ricanement : c'était au tour de Snape de se sentir perdu.

Le professeur reprit son souffle et regarda les lianes disparaître aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Harry le vit étudier son labyrinthe. Les murs de buissons étaient démesurément haut, recouverts d'épines aussi tranchantes que des poignards, et le ciel était inexistant. Seul existait le labyrinthe. Sombre, inquiétant, silencieux.

Froid.

« Ça ne vous ressemble pas, Potter. Il vous faut un bouclier à votre image pour pouvoir le tenir ! » jugea Snape dans le vide.

Qui était-il pour savoir ce qui lui ressemblait ? Harry sentit sa colère monter encore. Il n'était pas un enfant, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vu, à quoi Snape voulait que son esprit ressemble ?

« Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? Très bien. » murmura Snape.

Harry sentit une nouvelle attaque. Plus puissante encore. Furieux, il utilisa sa douleur comme énergie de riposte. Snape voulait le faire souffrir ? Il souffrirait tout autant. L'homme gémit et eut un sourire satisfait, mais il était Mangemort : bien plus endurant que lui. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Il changea de tactique.

« J'ai vu une petite fille tuée dans une vision. Et sa mère a été violée à côté de son cadavre », cracha t-il, sa voix résonnant de toute part puisqu'il était partout à la fois, « Combien de fois avez vous commis les mêmes horreurs, _M_ _angemort ?_ »

Snape ouvrit la bouche et ne put contrôler son expression incrédule.

Il devait le faire perdre. Il devait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un idiot incapable. Et il était en colère, et sa tête était en feu.

« Vous vous en souvenez au moins ? Oui, bien sûr. Et combien de cauchemars avez vous fait ? Combien de fois avez vous vomi votre repas en repensant à vos actes ? Ou peut-être que vous avez apprécié ? »

« Vous allez trop loin Potter… » le prévint son professeur. Pourtant, Harry éprouvait une satisfaction particulière. Il pouvait enfin se défouler, extérioriser sa souffrance. Ça faisait du bien.

« Alors..? Vous n'attaquez plus ? » le nargua t-il.

En guise de réponse, Snape serra les poings et composa un visage froid et dangereux. Harry se sentit soudain perdre le contrôle : Snape attaquait de nouveau, de manière plus puissante que jamais. Son esprit se contracta sur lui même, et le labyrinthe trembla. Les murs rapetissèrent, et Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Il tenta de résister plus fort, mais Snape était un maître, et lui n'était rien.

Harry se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait été stupide de le provoquer.

« G _ardez le contr_ _ôle ! »_ lui intima l'homme.

Harry retourna sa douleur contre Snape, mais ça n'avait aucun effet. Alors il eut une idée.

Snape avait dit qu'il était difficile de gérer une émotion pendant une intrusion mentale. Était-ce vrai pour le Legilimens également ?

Il se concentra, tentant de mettre de côté l'attaque puissante de son professeur, et rassembla sa douleur immédiate, ainsi que son angoisse par rapport à Arthur, son horreur face à sa première vision, sa peine et sa solitude, sa culpabilité… Et diffusa toute cette énergie bouillonnante dans le labyrinthe.

L'esprit de Snape fut touché de plein fouet, et il gémit en reculant. Harry profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour pousser le plus fort possible Snape hors de son esprit, et… ça marcha.

A présent, dans le salon et devant la cheminée, tous les deux étaient tombés sur le sol, trempant de sueur.

« C'était… à la fois stupide et ingénieux » articula Snape.

Harry s'effondra contre le bord du canapé, toujours sur le tapis. Il regardait Snape avec défi.

« Me donner accès à vos émotions, aurait pu me permettre d'accéder aux souvenirs qui y étaient liés très facilement. Mais je dois admettre que j'ai été surpris. Effectivement, vu votre… état émotionnel, vous auriez été bien incapable de vider votre esprit. La technique du bouclier est bien plus adaptée à votre situation. »

Harry attendait sa remontrance qu'il sentait venir.

« Pour votre gouverne, je ne sais pas combien de personnes j'ai tué. On perd le compte. » annonça t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse, « Mais je n'ai jamais commis le crime dont vous m'accusez. Je n'ai jamais partagé _leur_ sadisme. Ne vous avisez plus de m'insulter de la sorte. »

Le jeune homme réprimandé eut la décence de baisser les yeux.

« Quelqu'un de votre âge ne devrait pas avoir à subir les petites séances de divertissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais votre esprit _gryffondoresque_ est buté, vous devriez maîtriser convenablement cet art et réussir à vous protéger de Lui. »

Le compliment eut l'air de lui arracher la gorge.

« Je ne suis pas contre des techniques sournoises comme vous m'en avait fait la démonstration. C'est même une bonne idée. Mais si vous voulez faire mouche, frappez dans le mile, pas à côté. » l'informa t-il, « Cependant, vous comprendrez que je me dois de vous mettre en difficulté. J'utiliserais donc ces méthodes également. »

« D'habitude, vous ne prévenez pas. » ne put s'empêcher de tacler harry.

Snape soupira et se hissa sur son fauteuil, en bien meilleur état que son élève.

« Il me semble que nous sommes en trêve. Mon but est de vous aider à survivre. »

« Ça ne vous empêche pas de me haïr. » s'emporta Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'énervait de la sorte, mais il sentait quelque chose en lui qui brûlait de colère.

« Ne dîtes pas de sottises. Si je vous haïssait vous seriez déjà mort. Et je me dois d'être aussi désagréable que possible en public pour ne pas compromettre ma couverture ! »

Oh, Harry vit rouge. Tant de mauvaise foi…

« Et c'est quoi votre excuse pour les _quatre derni_ _ères années_? » Cracha t-il.

L'homme serra les poings sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa. Il passa à la place une main dans ses longues mèches noires.

« Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. Je comprends que la situation des Weasley vous soit insupportable, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous servir de moi comme exutoire. »

 _Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais._ Les adultes, toujours les mêmes : ils demandaient du respect, mais n'en donnaient aucun en retour... Néanmoins, il tint sa langue. Il sentait qu'un mot de plus aurait pu faire basculer la trêve dans les limbes.

Sa colère toujours présente, il se mordit la langue et ne dit plus rien.

« Notre leçon est terminée », annonça le professeur en se levant, « Rentrez dans votre dortoir. Vous avez votre baguette ? »

« Oui. » dit Harry d'une voix sèche.

« Bien. Vous reviendrez demain, à la même heure. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Harry sortit sans un mot de plus, manquant de bousculer une des larges étagères sur son passage.

Il ne vit pas la biche argentée qui le suivait de loin.

* * *

Quand il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui avait d'abord refusé de le laisser entrer sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il tomba dans une Salle Commune bien oppressante.

Ron était assis devant le feu, les yeux vides, Ginny était entourée de ses deux autres grands frères, et Hermione avait des larmes sur ses joues. Ils étaient seuls.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Personne ne l'avait entendu entrer, alors il s'avança à tâtons vers la cheminée imposante.

« Qu'est-… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

La tête de Ron s'enfonça encore plus entre ses genoux, et c'est George qui prit la parole, ses yeux puisant de la force dans ceux de son jumeau.

« Papa est parti. »

Non.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Harry passa son regard affolé sur ses amis, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence : c'était la vérité. Ses jambes chancelèrent, et il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander combien de morts il était capable de supporter. Il se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils pourpres, en état de choc.

« Mais… mais ils avaient dit qu'il pouvait s'en sortir, que le coma l'aiderait à- »

« Tais toi ! Il est mort, cette idée de coma était une connerie ! » tempêta Ron en sortant de son mutisme.

« Je- »

Cette fois, Ron se leva pour de bon et se planta face à lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« 'Je' 'je 'je' ! Il est pas question de toi là ! Mon père est mort, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? T'excuser ? Dire que c'est triste ? Pourquoi c'est _toi_ qui fait cette tête de chien battu ?! »

« Ron, arrête ! » tenta de le calmer Hermione.

Harry se ratatina sur lui-même.

« Je comprends… »

« _Pardon ?_ T'as _jamais_ connu tes parents. T'as aucun souvenir d'eux ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un que tu as connu, quelqu'un pour qui tu as des milliers de souvenirs, quelqu'un dont tu peux encore sentir l'odeur ! » cria Ron, des larmes sur les joues.

La bouche de Harry était ouverte dans une expression choquée.

Il sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge et demander à sortir, alors il prit la fuite en poussant Ron loin de lui et se réfugia dans son dortoir.

Il n'avait rien fait. Pourquoi cette colère ?

 _...Rien fait ? Vraiment rien ?_ lui susurra une voix. Qu'en était-il de sa vision ? Et s'il en était sorti plus vite ? Et s'il avait réussit à empêcher Voldemort de lancer l'ordre d'attaquer ?

Et s'il était _un peu_ coupable, dans le fond ?

 _Non, non, non,_ se défendit Harry. Il n'y était pour rien ! Il ne contrôlait pas ses visions !

Mais s'il en avait parlé plus tôt à quelqu'un, s'il avait commencé les leçons plus tôt…

Incapable de faire face à ces pensées, il se balança d'avant en arrière sur son lit, dans un état de détresse immense.

Arthur était mort.

La guerre était là. C'était pour de vrai. C'était quelqu'un qui lui était cher. _C'était pour de vrai._

Sa respiration se fit sifflante, et il se sentit paniquer : il étouffait. Comme la dernière fois. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées d'horreur qu'il n'entendit pas Fred et George monter à sa rencontre.

« Eh, n'écoute pas Ron, il est juste… Depuis l'attaque il a refusé d'imaginer que Papa pouvait mourir. Alors que les médicomages nous ont prévenu que c'était ce qui allait arriver. » déclara Fred avec douleur.

Puis il sembla se rendre compte dans la pénombre que Harry n'allait vraiment pas bien.

« Merde. George, vient m'aider ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes accoururent vers Harry, qui les suppliait du regard. _Aidez-moi !_

« _Anapneo !_ _»_ lança un des deux rouquins.

Harry sentit sa gorge se gonfler d'air brusquement, stoppant son hyperventilation. Il s'accrocha au pyjama de George, et prit de grandes et profondes inspirations.

« Là, Harry, là… »

« Il doit être autant choqué que nous. On aurait dû lui annoncer avec plus de tact », réalisa Fred. George acquiesça.

Les trois garçons restèrent un moment ainsi, sur le petit lit de Harry. Quand il parvient à se reprendre, il s'éloigna et se retrancha à l'écart, désolé.

« Pardon… Ce n'est pas… Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça… » gémit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« C'est _votre_ père ! »

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard indéchiffrable, et Harry se souvint de ce que Snape lui avait dit sur la Légilimencie naturelle entre jumeaux.

« Hé, personne ne contrôle ça… Hermione pleure presque autant que Ginny tu sais ! » tenta de plaisanter George.

« C'est normal, tu passais tous les étés avec nous, tu passais presque autant de temps que nous au Terrier... tu fais partie de la famille Harry ! »

Harry leva des yeux plein d'espoirs vers eux.

« Ron est idiot. Il se rend pas compte… Papa nous avait déjà mis dans la confidence. Il savait que son comportement au ministère lui risquait une attaque du taré. »

« Hm », confirma Fred, « lui et Maman nous ont parlé de la première guerre… Ils n'ont pas voulu inquiéter Ron et Ginny, ils disaient qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre le danger. Mais avec Charlie et Bill on était au courant que… que notre famille était une cible. » dit-il en haussant les épaules d'impuissance.

« Bon, Percy est un crétin et il a dit que nos parents étaient idiots de se ranger vers Dumbledore mais… Écoute Harry… »

La paire se concertèrent du regard, incertains de quoi dire. Harry était presque sous la couette, et se sentait comme un enfant qui s'apprêtait à entendre une grande révélation de ses parents.

« Il va falloir être fort. Il ne faut pas rentrer dans le jeu de Tu-Sais-Qui. D'autres vont mourir, on le sait. Ça sera peut-être Maman, peut-être Bill, peut-être nous. Mais il faut se préparer à l'idée. »

« George, tu y vas fort… »

«Évidemment ! C'est _Harry_ ! Tu crois que le l'autre dangereux va attendre que Harry soit prêt ? Ça fait des années qu'il essaie de lui mettre le grappin dessus, il _doit_ se rendre compte que peu importe ce que les journaux disent, c'est la guerre, des gens vont mourir. »

Harry savait bien tout ça, mais il voulait se rouler dans la couette et pleurer, c'est tout. Les deux rouquins lui envoyaient à la figure toutes ses inquiétudes et ses peurs. Il n'était _pas_ prêt. Il voulait faire son deuil, et que plus personne ne meurt.

« George, il a quinze ans... »

« On est pas bien plus vieux. »

Harry comprit à cette phrase que les jumeaux étaient bien plus affectés qu'ils ne le montraient. George voulait se battre, participer. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air de prendre la mort de leur père d'une toute autre manière que le reste de la famille.

Fred poussa George à le laisser tranquille, et ils partirent en le rassurant sur le fait que Ron s'excuserait le lendemain.

Harry attendit qu'ils soient loin, et tendit son bras vers sa malle pour en retirer un pull. Son dernier pull de Noël.

Il se cacha ensuite sous la couette en tirant ses rideaux, et serra compulsivement le tissu avec un ''H'' brodé de fil d'or.

Ils étaient en guerre, mais pas cette nuit.

Il était la cible de Voldemort, mais pas cette nuit.

Il devait se battre… mais pas cette nuit.

Cette nuit, il était un enfant de nouveau orphelin, avec son doudou dans les bras. Rien d'autre.

Il serait fort demain.

* * *

Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos réflexions avec une review, ça motive :)

 **A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue, BIEEEENVENUE sur la fanfiction de... oups pardon je me suis prise pour Bob Lennon 8)

Je suis en plein Nano, mais j'ai pris le temps de corriger cet interminable chapitre :D Merci beaucoup à Thaïs pour ses corrections et précieux conseils (Celebrimbor te béni pour ta patience ) !

 **Bienvenue donc, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

 _"C'est un digne homme, mais sa mémoire ressemble à un débarras : ce dont on a besoin est toujours enfoui." -_ J.R.R Tolkien

* * *

Assis sur un imposant roc enraciné dans la terre, Harry laissait ses pensées dériver, bercées par la vision tranquille du lac. L'air était froid, mais encore supportable. Une petite brise secouait ses cheveux emmêlés, et des milliers de feuilles dorées jonchaient le sol, se mêlant à la gadoue.

Il avait décidé de ne pas manger ce midi. Cette mauvaise habitude commençait à s'installer, mais il aimait beaucoup se reposer dans le parc, loin des bruits et des regards haineux... ça valait bien la douleur d'un estomac vide.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Tout était silencieux, il n'aurait pas pu les ignorer, et il reconnu leur propriétaire. Harry ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'il entendit Ron se racler la gorge dans son dos.

« Salut… Comment tu vas ? » demanda sobrement le rouquin.

Celui ci se tenait en appui sur une jambe, gêné et clairement incertain de la conduite à tenir. Il avait conscience d'avoir fait du mal à son ami qui ne l'avait pas mérité, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment réparer son erreur.

Le vent se leva et fit brasser quelques vagues : dans le décor, seuls eux étaient immobiles et muets.

C'est Harry qui brisa le silence.

« Et toi ? » éluda t-il.

Le rouquin détourna le regard et lissa les pans de sa robe pour se donner contenance, faisant briller son insigne de préfet par mégarde.

« Écoute Harry je… je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. »

« C'était injuste… et c'était pas la première fois. » fit remarquer Harry.

Tous deux avaient en tête les épisodes affligeants du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, lorsque la jalousie de Ron l'avait consumé jusqu'à le pousser à rejeter son meilleur ami. Harry en avait énormément souffert.

Combien de fois Ron allait-il avoir ce genre de comportement ? Allait-il se rendre compte un jour que sa situation de Survivant n'était en rien enviable ? Que lui, donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour vivre à la place de Ron ?

« Je sais » admit celui-ci, « Je suis désolé. J'suis con parfois, tu le sais bien. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Harry leva un sourcil qui voulait clairement dire : ''Parfois ?''

Il soupira et se remit à fixer le lac.

En cette fin d'automne, tout était gris autour d'eux et le vent sifflait entre les branches déjà presque nues. Beaucoup de gens auraient trouvé ce paysage maussade et froid, mais Harry y trouvait un reflet de lui-même. Il ne pleuvait plus, aucun orage ne déchirait le ciel, le temps était calme. C'était comme le soulagement qui l'envahissait après chaque crise de larmes : il était épuisé, ses joues étaient humides, mais il avait assez pleuré.

Il se sentait mieux, prêt à affronter le monde.

Les jumeaux avaient raison, ils étaient en guerre. Et il avait un but : maîtriser l'Occlumencie afin de protéger les siens.

« On… on est toujours amis ? » demanda presque timidement Ron en balançant sur ses pieds.

Harry ne put qu'admirer la candeur de cette phrase. Mais il comprit. Ron souffrait, Ron avait perdu son père, et il n'avait pas besoin, en plus, de perdre un ami.

« Évidemment, idiot » dit-il avec un faible sourire. « Mais il faudrait qu'on mette des choses à plat tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry fixa longuement Ron, puis se retourna vers l'étendue d'eau glaciale. Son ami s'avança jusqu'à être à ses côtés, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans la boue.

« Tu… » commença Harry, cherchant ses mots. « Tu as le deuil. Et moi, j'ai l'absence, tu vois ? Je ne saurais jamais ce que c'est d'avoir une famille, des parents. Quelqu'un qui me lit une histoire, qui me met un pansement, qui est fier de moi. J'ai toujours été seul. Je n'ai jamais eu tout ça. »

Ron ne dit rien, mais Harry sentit qu'il s'était tendu, et retenait peut-être des larmes. Il passa une main nerveuse sur ces propres yeux humides avant de continuer.

« Et toi, tu es assailli de souvenirs je suppose. Tu ressens du manque, tu n'es pas habitué à être seul, c'est brutal. Je crois… je crois que nos deux situations sont injustes et tristes. Et je crois qu'aucune n'est plus enviable qu'une autre. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens, et tu ne peux pas être à ma place non plus. Mais ton père est le premier adulte — avec ta mère — qui m'a accepté chez lui, comme un membre de sa famille. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a rendu heureux ! Mes premiers cadeaux de Noël, les pulls de ta mère, les vacances, les anniversaires… tout ça, ce sont des premières fois que j'ai vécu avec tes parents. Et parfois… parfois j'ai pu me laisser croire que j'étais juste un garçon de plus au Terrier. »

Ron le regardait maintenant avec une expression bouleversée, comme s'il ne s'était jamais douté de tout ce qui traversait l'esprit de Harry en ce moment.

C'était sûrement le cas.

« Alors oui, j'ai dépassé les bornes, je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser croire ça. Mais du coup, moi aussi j'ai mal. J'ai perdu une des premières personnes qui m'a accepté chez elle alors que j'étais rejeté dans ma propre famille... J'espère que tu comprends. » rajouta t-il en se tournant vers l'adolescent qui le dépassait de nombreux centimètres.

Exprimer ses sentiments de façon si ouverte lui demandait un effort immense, et il regrettait presque d'avoir parlé autant, tant il craignait la réaction de son ami.

Ron avait la gorge serrée et ne faisait pas confiance en sa voix, alors il prit Harry dans ses bras avec une infinie tendresse. Comme Molly, pensa Harry.

Abandonnant ses doutes, il se laissa porter par les vagues de soulagement que lui prodiguait l'accolade du rouquin, et ses paupières se fermèrent doucement sous le coup de la gratitude.

Il n'était pas si seul que ça.

« T'es comme un frère pour moi, imbécile ! » railla Ron, un sourire larmoyant dans la voix.

Harry savait qu'il était sincère, mais il restait lucide. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas été autorisé à aller l'enterrement (seule la famille avait le droit de quitter l'école pour s'y rendre), mais aussi parce que plus le temps avancerait, moins ils seraient proches. Leur amitié d'enfants était déjà loin, et l'amour que ressentait Ron pour Hermione prenait le pas sur leur trio — Harry avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur les mains tendues, les caresses et les sourires.

Les temps se faisaient de plus en plus sombres, et Harry qui s'étaient déjà senti différent suite aux événements tragiques du cimetière, savait que le fossé ne pouvait que se creuser plus encore.

Et puis… tant qu'il ne maîtriserait pas son esprit, il ne pourrait se permettre d'être trop proche de ses amis et par là même, leur faire courir un risque.

L'avenir était aussi sombre que le ciel d'automne, mais pour l'heure, il profita de l'accolade et respira l'odeur apaisante de Ron, humant son parfum de cannelle et de pain d'épice.

« Tu sais, j'ai vu que tu dormais avec. » chuchota le Weasley sur le ton de la confidence.

De quoi parlait-il ? Ah. le pull.

« …Moi aussi je dors avec. » rajouta t-il douloureusement, « Moi aussi. »

Harry se sentit rassuré par cette révélation. Ça voulait dire qu'il était normal, ce n'était pas un comportement étrange d'avoir transformé ce pull en doudou. Et… Ron ne lui en voulait pas.

Après tout, ces pulls étaient la marque de fabrique de la famille Weasley, il était fier d'en posséder un également. C'était ses cadeaux le plus précieux, avec la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

« Allez, on a potion. Courage, fuyons ! » plaisanta faiblement Ron en se mouchant dans sa manche.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une grimace. Qu'il lui tardait de se retrouver encore face à Snape…

Ils se mirent en route et gravirent les marches humides de l'entrée du château avant de se faufiler dans le dédale des donjons visqueux. Si l'air frais était assainissant et agréable en extérieur, la sensation d'humidité glacée des sous-sols l'était beaucoup moins.

Le cours venait tout juste de commencer. Harry s'assit rapidement entre Ron et Neville tout en essayant d'ignorer le regard mauvais de la terreur des cachots.

« Granger, attachez vos cheveux. »

La jeune fille obéit sans commentaire, regroupant ses cheveux bouclés en un chignon lâche. L'art des potions demandait de suivre certaines consignes de sécurité. Harry remarqua que l'homme ne fit pas la même remarque à Pansy Parkinson, qui gloussait un peu plus loin, assise sous une gargouille défigurée par les siècles.

Était-ce parce qu'il ne faisait jamais le moindre reproche à ses serpents, ou était-ce parce qu'il rêvait secrètement que l'insupportable jeune fille se blesse, Harry eu un doute. Son sourire moqueur ne passa pas inaperçu puisque Snape le fusillait du regard.

C'était vraiment convainquant.

« Aujourd'hui, le cours portera sur la potion d'Aiguise-Méninge. Comme son nom l'indique, cette mixture permet à celui ou celle qui la boit d'augmenter ses capacités cognitives. Nul doute que la majorité d'entre vous y trouvera une utilité… Évidemment, il est interdit de la consommer avant un examen » rajouta t-il en entendant quelques exclamations enthousiastes. « N'essayez _pas_ de violer cette règle. » les menaça t-il, sa voix forte résonnant contre les pierres humides de la salle.

Le sorcier drapé de ses interminables robes noires était suffisamment impressionnant pour qu'aucun élève ne s'y risque.

« Ouvrez vos manuels, suivez les consignes. En temps normal, je devrais vous demander de vous mettre par deux, cette potion demandant beaucoup de concentration. » dit-il de sa voix traînante. « Néanmoins, dans la vie réelle vous n'aurez pas toujours un acolyte à vos côtés pour vous assister dans votre tâche. Vous vous débrouillerez donc seuls. »

Harry soupira et replaça ses correctement lunettes sur son nez. La journée promettait d'être longue.

« Un problème monsieur Potter ? Désirez vous un sbire pour faire le travail à votre place ? » lança Snape avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

« Non monsieur. »

Le regard de Snape s'attarda encore quelques instants sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils en soutenant son regard. Harry cru déceler un petit rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire sur le visage de son professeur, mais celui-ci se détourna bien vite de lui pour allumer plusieurs torches d'un geste théâtral.

Quelques ricanements lui parvinrent de sa gauche. La petite clique de Draco se moquait ouvertement de lui, mais le blond l'encourageait discrètement du regard.

Bien. La potion.

Déterminé à prouver qu'il était capable de faire des mixtures de qualité, il s'appliqua et pu même donner un petit coup de main à Neville, qui était anxieux à cause de la présence oppressante du Maître des Potions.

« Merci Harry. »

Le survivant lui sourit en retour. Neville n'était pas son ami le plus proche, mais il avait toujours éprouvé beaucoup de sympathie pour lui. C'était un garçon humble et bienveillant, ce qui était une vraie bouffée d'air frais à Poudlard — ou plus largement dans le monde sorcier —. Il se surprit à espérer que l'épouvantard de Neville était toujours la terreur des cachots : qu'il garde des peurs candides et soit protégé des temps qui courent...

A la fin de l'heure, il rempli sa fiole d'un échantillon de son travail, et la posa sur le bureau de Snape avec une expression de défi. Sa potion était aussi réussie que celle de Hermione. Son professeur ne dit rien, mais Harry savait qu'il approuvait sa hausse de niveau. De plus, ça donnait une excellente crédibilité à leurs supposés cours de rattrapage. L'adolescent sourit et quitta la classe.

Harry se laissa ensuite porter par la journée qui se déroula de manière correcte. La mort du père des Weasley planait sur l'école et l'humeur était morose, mais les adolescents trouvaient toujours des moyens de se changer les idées… Il traîna les pattes jusqu'à la salle de Défense, des friandises plein la bouche qu'ils s'étaient partagés entre élèves. Mais le goût sucré qu'il avait sur la langue devint amère quand une voix perfide et nasale susurra au dessus de lui :

« Oh oh oh. N'est-ce pas petit pote Potter ? Comment vous allez ? Tu sais… toi, et les voix qui parlent dans ta tête ? »

Peeves.

Oh si la magie pouvait faire effet sur cette plaie de l'école, il ne se gênerait pas pour le faire taire. Plusieurs élèves se moquèrent de lui, approuvant les paroles de l'esprit frappeur. Il préféra ne pas lui accorder un seul regard, sachant pertinemment que répondre à cette créature ne ferait que l'encourager dans sa malveillance. Il avait des années d'expérience en la matière. Serrant les poings autour des bonbons qu'il tenait dans ses poches, il garda les yeux résolument fixés droits devant lui, soutenu par Hermione, et continua d'avancer dans le couloir étroit. Mais la créature sournoise le suivit et s'amusa à lui renverser un pot d'encre sur la tête.

Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes et mordit ses les lèvres, bouillonnant de colère en sentant le liquide froid glisser entre ses cheveux et tâcher sa chemise. Il devait se retenir de répondre.

D'autres élèves atteints par quelques gouttes d'encre protestèrent et Peeves leur tira la langue. En soupirant, Hermione leva sa baguette et leur créa une bulle protectrice, et ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans leur salle de classe.

« Bonjour à vous. Je vois que notre sujet d'étude a encore une fois fait des siennes. » annonça Remus avec un sourire. « _Recurvite_. Allez, allez, asseyez-vous. »

Harry capta bien le regard perçant de son professeur sur lui, mais il ignora la pair d'yeux dorés puisqu'il se bornait à l'éviter depuis sa conversation avec Sirius.

Les pas des élèves firent craquer les lattes abîmés du parquet, expulsant de la poussière dans les airs, ce qui provoqua quelques éternuements. Harry renifla et s'assit au premier rang, tâchant de rester éloigné des bocaux placés sur les bibliothèques qui recouvraient les murs de pierre.

Dans le cours de Remus, il était toujours aux côtés de Hermione, puisque c'était avec elle qu'il s'entraînait la plupart du temps. Elle et Draco formaient avec Harry les meilleurs de la classe, il ne pouvait donc pas se faire tout petit ici.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir concrètement les actions d'un esprit frappeur dans un cadre qui ne vous est pas familier. Vous êtes habitué à Peeves, mais tout le monde le connaît, et il est bridé dans ses actions par certaines règles de l'école qu'il est obligé de suivre. Mais un esprit frappeur domestique, c'est bien différent… »

Assis derrière son bureau, Remus tapota de sa baguette un large récipient dont s'échappait une lumière cristalline et des volutes souples. Harry reconnu l'objet comme étant une pensine, même si elle était d'apparence bien plus modeste que celle qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, après le Tournois.

Hermione se dandina sur le banc à côté de lui pour tenter de mieux la voir, clairement intriguée. Le professeur murmura une formule et les volutes se déplièrent au dessus du large bureau, formant un écran de fumée arrondi.

Une télévision sorcière, en somme, conclu Harry.

« Ici, vous allez voir les souvenirs d'un moldu anglais. Notez bien les détails qui vous paraîtrons important et les questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit. » dit Remus en se décalant vers le côté de la salle.

Dans la surface fumeuse, des images se mirent à se former. Un homme asiatique d'une trentaine d'année était dans sa chambre, remplissant des papiers administratifs. Soudain, des bruits de vaisselle et d'eau se firent entendre, et cela fit sursauter l'individu.

L'homme tourna la tête vers la cuisine, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir de l'endroit où il était, avec un air de pure terreur sur le visage : il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans l'appartement.

La pensine leur transmettant également les pensées et les émotions du possesseur du souvenir, les élèves surent que ce n'était pas la première fois que cette scène se passait chez l'homme. Il était tétanisé, et n'osait pas sortir. Il ne voulait pas aller dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas aller dans cette pièce parce qu'il savait ce qu'il y trouverait : absolument rien. Rien à part des assiettes qui se lavent toutes seules, et une sensation de froid affreux.

Les volutes qui formaient l'écran bougèrent encore une fois, pour montrer une seconde scène.

Cette fois-ci, l'homme rentrait chez lui, les bras chargés de courses. Une fois passé l'embrasure de sa porte d'entrée, il se figea et un gémissement de peur resta coincé dans sa gorge.

La serpillière posée dans l'entrée était suspendue dans le vide.

L'homme lâcha ses courses dans le couloir de l'immeuble, et sortit à reculons sans quitter la serpillière des yeux. Il ferma à clef et se précipita dans la rue, de la sueur dégoulinant de son front.

Remus mis fin à la visualisation des souvenirs par un mouvement sec de sa baguette. Les élèves sortirent de leur torpeur et la lumière disparue de l'écran de fumée laissa la salle dans l'obscurité.

« Alors. Quelqu'un veut commencer ? »

« Oui » dit Dean en levant la main, « Si c'est un esprit frappeur, pourquoi il n'est pas visible ? »

« Bonne question. Parce que vous avez vu la scène comme la vécu l'homme. Et cet homme était moldu : il ne peut pas voir les phénomènes magiques. »

« Mais » l'interrompit Parvati en fronçant les sourcils, « il y a des moldus qui voient des choses pourtant ! »

Remus eu un petit sourire et s'assit sur le bureau.

« Oui, ce sont des moldus qui ont des ancêtres sorciers, ou à l'inverse des moldus qui sont de nouveaux porteurs du gène. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de ce cours, miss Patil. »

La jeune fille baissa son bras. Hermione pris la relève.

« Mais vous nous avez dit qu'un esprit frappeur se forme de magie. Alors pourquoi y aurait-il des esprits frappeurs dans des lieux moldus ? »

C'était apparemment une question que leur professeur attendait, puisqu'il lui accorda cinq points avant de répondre.

« Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons à cela. Premièrement, un sorcier ou une sorcière peut avoir vécu en ces lieux avant des moldus. Deuxièmement, le lieu de l'appartement peut être construit sur un ancien lieu sorcier ou païen. Troisièmement, la magie peut prendre différentes formes. La divination, la prière, la méditation, la transe… tout ces phénomènes sont des phénomènes magiques qui peuvent êtres pratiqués par des moldus. La magie ne viendra pas de leur corps et les effets seront moindre que chez des sorciers, mais la magie présente dans les environs, un objet, ou un animal, ira jusqu'à eux pour les accompagner dans leurs tâches. Ainsi, un esprit frappeur peut se créer de ces résidus magiques. »

Un petit ''aaah'' se fit entendre. Quelques sang-purs levèrent les yeux au ciel, ils savaient déjà tout ça.

« Les moldus sont régulièrement victimes d'esprits frappeurs. C'est ce qui alimentent leurs peurs et leurs œuvres d'épouvante. Le rôle des différents gouvernements sorciers est de s'assurer d'aider les victimes. C'est le même service que celui des Oubliateurs qui s'en charge. La plupart du temps, les attaques d'esprits sont mineurs alors les sorciers se font passer pour des médiums pour faire fuir l'esprit frappeur. Il arrive aussi que les moldus arrivent à faire fuir l'esprit par eux-même, à l'aide de prières et d'incantations. »

« Mais on ne leur jette pas d'oubliette dans ce cas ? » s'épouvanta une Serpentard, derrière Harry.

« Non. Les esprits frappeurs ne remettent pas en cause le Code du Secret. Tout comme les fantômes. Parce que les moldus y sont habitués et ne les associent pas à l'idée d'un autre monde : pour eux, ils font parti du leur. »

Harry n'était pas aussi intéressé que l'étaient ses autres camarades, mais le cours avait pour une fois un but pratique : tout le monde pouvait être concerné plus tard. Il se laissa absorber par la contemplation des détails de la salle de classe, comme par exemple ce bocal contenant un insecte d'un magnifique bleu roi avec les ailes implantées sur la tête. Draco dû s'apercevoir de son ennui, puisqu'un mot glissa sous les bancs jusqu'à arriver à ses pieds. Il l'attrapa avec un sourire, et lu le petit message de son amant. Il disait qu'il lui manquait, et qu'il espérait qu'il allait bien, compte tenu des événements récents.

Ça lui mit du baume au cœur.

« Professeur ? On peut changer un esprit frappeur d'endroit ? Ou alors on le… fait disparaître ? » interrogea à nouveau Hermione.

« Les esprits frappeurs ne sont pas forcément des esprits du lieu. Donc il est parfois possible de les déloger. Ça requiert un sort de bannissement. Mais parfois, ils sont attachés au lieu et il existe alors plusieurs solutions : soit l'esprit frappeur n'en était pas un, mais était juste un esprit du lieu mécontent, auquel cas il suffit de lui prêter attention et de lui demander ce qu'il souhaite. Soit on dématérialise l'esprit : c'est à dire que l'on fait le processus inverse de sa création, on fractionne la magie qui le compose, et on la disperse, ou l'utilise pour quelque chose. Quand l'esprit est trop puissant, comme Peeves, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver des accords avec lui… »

« Et si l'on rase la maison ? » insista Hermione.

« Si c'est un esprit du lieu, il pourra en mourir. Mais un esprit du lieu n'est pas belliqueux, ça serait cruel. Si c'est un esprit frappeur, il survivra dans les ruines du bâtiment. Ce n'est donc pas une solution efficace, et elle est très coûteuse. »

La sorcière acquiesça et reprit ses notes rapides.

Pendant ce temps, Harry griffonna sur un bout de papier pour Draco, le rassurant sur son état et lui déclamant des sentiments qui le faisait rougir. Il le vit voleter discrètement sous les tables, et Hermione était trop concentrée sur son parchemin pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Puis, il se déconcentra totalement du cours. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau petit bout de parchemin fasse son apparition. Il le prit avec un sourire, mais déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il le déplia :

''Taré.''

Juste un mot. Et pourtant… il se retourna vivement, cherchant à trouver celui ou celle qui était à l'origine de cette insulte, mais il ne vit aucun visage suspect. On le dévisagea juste parce qu'il était rouge de colère. Il froissa le papier entre ses doigts et serra les dents.

Hermione le remarqua et attira son regard vers ses yeux noisettes brillant d'inquiétude.

« Montre moi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry refusa, mais elle claqua la langue et le lui arracha des mains. Elle lu le mot et, estomaquée, souffla une injure.

« C'est injuste… Tout ça est de la faute de la Gazette. Elle monte les gens contre toi. Même les élèves qui t'ont vu revenir avec le corps de Cédric sont persuadés que le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui n'est qu'une invention ! » chuchota t-elle

Harry grimaça et accouda son bras sur la table, sa main cachant sa bouche.

« Désolée… Je ne voulais pas t'y faire penser… »

« C'est rien » dit Harry en balayant l'air de sa main libre, « Mais c'est idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent qu'il lui est arrivé alors ? Une grippe foudroyante ? » ironisa t-il.

« La Gazette dit des choses contradictoires… Certains journalistes disent que c'est un accident du Tournois. D'autres… » elle n'osait pas finir sa phrase, mais elle obéit au regard insistant de son ami, « ils disent que c'est toi qui l'a tué. Oh ne les écoute pas Harry, ils sont idiots ! » rajouta t-elle en le voyant se tendre.

Une boule naquit dans l'estomac de Harry et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Non seulement Cédric lui revenait en rêve pour l'accuser, mais même ses propres camarades pensaient qu'il était coupable ? Si tout le monde y croyait, il allait finir par y croire également…

La sonnerie retentit, et il s'échappa rapidement de la salle, abandonnant Hermione, et Remus qui l'appelait. Il courut dans les couloirs sans véritable but. Il suffoquait.

Ses pas le menèrent à nouveau devant les appartements du professeur Snape.

Décidément…

Mais il était stupide : Snape devait avoir finit son cours et était sûrement en train de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner ! Heureusement, l'univers semblait être clément aujourd'hui, puisque la porte de la salle de Potions s'ouvrit.

« Potter ? Que faites vous là ? » s'empressa de demander Snape. Inquiet d'une éventuelle attaque, il sortit sa baguette pour les protéger. Mais il se ravisa vite quand il comprit que son élève était victime d'une attaque d'un tout autre genre.

« Potter, respirez. »

Harry leva ses yeux brouillés vers l'adulte, mais il était incapable de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Snape râla quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et le tira dans ses quartiers, chuchotant le mot de passe à voix basse. De toute façon, Harry aurait été bien incapable de le comprendre vu son état.

Harry ne put s'asseoir, il sentait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pour respirer, il devait rester debout.

« Anapeno » soupira l'homme.

Harry prit de grandes inspirations. Encore ce sort… Combien de fois en aurait-il besoin ?

Mais le souffle qui lui revint ne le calma pas, au contraire : il avait maintenant les pensées assez claires pour revivre la scène dans sa tête : le mot, le cimetière…

« Potter, asseyez-vous. » ordonna Snape en fronçant ses épais sourcils noirs.

Harry, qui était toujours incapable de parler, secoua la tête de nombreuses fois, le regard fixe. Il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître les images qui dansaient devant ses yeux comme une flamme, ou un esprit dont il serait le lieu…

Était-ce vraiment de sa faute ?

« Potter, regardez moi ! Occludez ! »

Occluder ? Comment ? Il n'avait aucun ennemi à combattre. Personne n'était dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il se défendre contre lui-même ?

« Faites un effort, si vous ne vous parvenez pas à vous calmer seul, je vais devoir entrer dans votre esprit. » le prévint Snape, essayant de lui donner le courage nécessaire. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout, au contraire : Harry était encore plus apeuré.

Harry était perdu au fond de son esprit, et ne voyait même plus le salon.

Snape maugréa alors quelque chose et brandit sa baguette sur son élève, le fixant de ses yeux sombres.

« Legilimens. »

Quelque part au fond de lui, Harry avait assez de lucidité pour savoir qu'il refusait que son professeur fouille dans ses souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas qu'il découvre ce qu'il cachait à tout le monde. C'était hors de question. Alors le labyrinthe se dressa à nouveau. Les murs végétaux étaient plus hauts que jamais, et les épines noires des ronces se dressaient contre l'intrus, comme dotées d'une volonté propre.

Snape fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce bouclier. Beaucoup trop lugubre pour un adolescent normal.

Mais qui croyait encore que Potter était normal ? pensa t-il avec une ironie amère.

Harry quant à lui, n'avait cure des pensées de son professeur intrusif. Il s'était retranché dans le centre de son labyrinthe, là où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Là où tout ce qui comptait était à portée de main. Mais c'était une défense à double tranchant : il protégeait ses souvenirs et son âme, tout en étant à leur merci. De plus, être ici, au centre de son crâne, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Quelque chose de sombre y battait comme un cœur.

« _Potter_ ! Je ne peux pas vous protéger de vous-même ! Videz votre esprit ! »

 _Je ne peux pas !_ aurait voulu lui crier Harry.

Snape jugea la situation trop grave pour ménager la pudeur de l'adolescent. Il força autant que possible ses barrières et tenta de savoir ce qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de son élève. Il devait savoir. Pas par curiosité malsaine, mais parce qu'il sentait que la santé mentale de Potter était en jeu.

Et elle était peut-être en jeu depuis trop longtemps.

Harry sentit l'intrusion, et fit de son mieux pour y échapper, mais ses forces étaient trop faibles face à la volonté du maître Occlumens. Il vit alors ses souvenirs s'échapper, fuir de sa protection sous forme de filaments lumineux.

Non non non ! Snape ne devait pas savoir ! Personne ne le devait ! Trop de choses se cachaient dans ces souvenirs, trop de choses que lui-même refusait de voir !

Mais Snape ignora la détresse qui faisait trembler cet esprit instable. Il _devait_ comprendre. Il avait un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre : protéger le survivant, même contre son gré.

Il amena à lui les volutes de souvenirs et pénétra en elles sans que Harry puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Snape vit le bout de papier et l'insulte brève et concise. Il vit Cédric tomber sur le sol les bras en croix et le regard vide. Voldemort le fixant de ses yeux rouges. Voldemort enfonçant son doigt dans la chair de sa cicatrice béante. Cédric l'accuser dans son sommeil.

NON !

Snape repoussa la maigre défense de son élève et continua sa visite. Il vit les journées sans fin de Potter dans sa chambre cadenassée. Il vit le regard méprisant de Pétunia. Le visage rond et stupide de Dudley. Les yeux de Dursley, brillant d'une haine à son égard presque aussi forte que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

SORTEZ DE LA ! hurlait maintenant Harry, se tenant mentalement le crâne entre ses ongles, refusant d'en supporter plus.

Ils virent tout deux Vernon s'avancer et ruer son neveu de coups. Ils virent Pétunia le priver de nourriture. Ils entendirent Dudley jouer dehors avec des moldus, pendant que Harry mourrait de faim dans sa chambre. Ils virent Vernon l'accuser de tous les mots, le traiter de monstre, lui dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû naître…

Je vous en prie, arrêtez, suppliait Harry. Était-ce à Snape ou à son oncle ?

Snape observa, stupéfait, l'élève le plus arrogant de Poudlard courber l'échine devant ce faible moldu. Il le vit obéir sans discuter, exécuter corvées sur corvées, supporter insultes sur insultes, coups sur coups.

Comme si, quelque part, il le méritait.

Et la culpabilité qu'il sentait vibrer dans l'esprit de Harry ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons.

Merlin, il était temps de faire quelque chose.

Snape se retira sans tendresse de l'esprit de l'adolescent pour le retrouver prostré sur le sol en larmes, contre la bibliothèque.

L'homme, si sûr de lui par nature, se sentit subitement horriblement gêné par la souffrance dont il était témoin, par la pudeur qu'il avait violé. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir.

Il se passa la main sur la peau tirée de son visage, tentant de recoller tous les morceaux du puzzle. Ainsi, il s'était bien trompé sur la personnalité du gamin…

De son côté, Harry n'était plus qu'une boule d'émotions contradictoires. Il était furieux contre Snape, mais aussi soulagé de ne plus porter ses souvenirs pour lui seul. Il était également plein d'angoisse : est-ce que Snape allait se moquer de lui ? Profiter de sa faiblesse ? En parler à tout le monde ?

« Je… » commença l'homme. « Je ne pensais pas que vos souvenirs des événements de l'année passée étaient si traumatiques. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne vous a pas proposé de psychomage. »

Il se savait pas non plus.

L'espion dû comprendre que Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à bouger, puisqu'il s'accroupit à ses côtés. L'étrangeté du geste le fit lever les yeux. Est-ce que Snape allait être aimable ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

« Potter. Pourquoi n'avez vous parlé à personne du comportement de votre famille ? » demanda t-il d'une voix calme.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait essayé. Il avait parlé à sa maîtresse de primaire quand il était revenu avec un large bleu sur la joue. Mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait parlé à l'infirmière scolaire. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait organiser une rencontre avec ses tuteurs, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé.

« On ne peut pas faire confiance aux adultes. » répondit-il alors, d'une voix amère.

Snape le regardait à présent avec des yeux écarquillés, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ces mots… c'était des mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer quand il avait son âge. Il était même sûr de les avoir déjà dit.

C'était-il tant trompé sur Harry Potter ?

« Et Dumbledore, n'a t-il rien fait pour vous retirer de cette maison ? » demanda t-il. Il savait que le vieux fou n'aurait rien fait pour un élève lambda, mais pour le Survivant..?

Les yeux verts de Harry se perdirent sur les motifs étranges du tapis, éclairés par la cheminée un peu plus loin.

« Il _devait_ être au courant », répondit Harry, « Mrs Figgs savait que ça n'allait pas bien. »

« Mrs Figgs ? »

« Une cracmol qui habite à deux rues de chez les Dursley. Elle me surveille sur ordre de Dumbledore. » avoua t-il. Au point où il en était, autant tout dire.

« Ce vieux fou ! » tempêta Snape sans pouvoir se retenir. Il se leva et se pencha vers sa cheminée, les poings serrés sur la pierre. Il semblait hésiter à s'en servir.

« S'il vous plaît, ne lui dite rien ! » implora Harry. Le directeur savait déjà ce qu'il avait traversé, pourquoi aller lui chercher des noises et prendre le risque que ça lui retombe dessus ? Il avait été suffisamment puni plus jeune, quand il avait eu le courage de se plaindre…

« Harry, est-ce que le directeur t'as expliqué pourquoi tu devais vivre là-bas, au moins ? » lui demanda Snape d'une voix urgente. Encore sous le choc de son attaque de panique et de la Legilimencie, Harry remarqua à peine le passage au tutoiement.

« Oui, il me l'a dit en première année. Je ne voulais pas retourner chez les Dursley et… et il a dit que grâce au sacrifice de ma mère, c'est avec Pétunia que je suis le plus en sécurité. »

C'eut l'air d'énerver encore plus son professeur, si c'était possible, mais il comprit que sa colère n'était pas dirigé contre lui. L'homme se détacha de la cheminée et revint vers l'adolescent, sans chercher à l'encourager à s'asseoir sur le canapé côtelé.

« Écoute-moi bien. Dumbledore est un homme puissant. Peut-être autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il n'est pas infaillible. Il ne faut pas prendre tout ce qu'il dit pour argent comptant. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Tu as déjà été attaqué chez les Weasley ? Tu as déjà été attaqué dans ton dortoir ? Tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu t'atteindre chez Dumbledore ? Ou chez n'importe qui qui a sa maison sous un Fidelitas _solide_ ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, et ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. La Protection du Sang avait l'air indispensable…

« Harry. Est-ce que tu penses que ça aurait pu se passer ? »

« Non, mais- »

« Est-ce que tu penses que vivre chez des tuteurs abusifs te mettait en sécurité ? Ils te protégeaient du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais qui te protégeait d'eux ? » insistait-il, comme si ce qu'il était en train de dire était d'une importance capitale.

« Je ne sais pas ! » craqua Harry.

Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il voulait croire, pour son propre bien, que tout ça n'avait pas servi à rien, qu'il avait été en sécurité, que Dumbledore avait eu raison.

« De toute façon, personne d'autre n'aurait voulu de moi ! » finit par crier Harry.

« Merlin… Des dizaines de familles se sont portées volontaires. Y comprit Minerva et le loup qui te sert de professeur ! »

Stupéfait, Harry se redressa sur le sol, les vêtements rendus collants par la sueur maintenant froide. McGonagall avait voulu l'élever ? Et Dumbledore avait refusé ? Il comprenait que la demande de Remus avait été rejetée, mais celle de McGonagall ? Qui mieux qu'elle aurait pu le protéger du monde ?

Harry sentait peu à peu certaines de ses convictions s'effriter. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il fait ce choix ? Calant sa tête sur ses genoux osseux, il posa la question à son professeur du bout des lèvres, craignant la réponse.

« Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dis qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ignores ? La réponse en fait partie. Mais crois-moi, tu ne devrais pas changer d'avis. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si Dumbledore n'est pas un enfant de cœur, il n'est pas non plus une mauvaise personne. Le choix qu'il a fait avait un objectif. Tu n'as pas passé des années chez tes moldus pour rien… mais je déplore sa décision. »

Il se releva avant de continuer ses aveux, s'accoudant au fauteuil et replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Minerva et moi avons tout fait pour t'empêcher d'aller là bas. Nous savions, _elle_ savait » se reprit-il, « que ces moldus n'étaient pas qualifiés pour s'occuper d'un sorcier, et encore moins d'un sorcier demandant une attention particulière. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce discours ne lui plaisait pas.

« Oh bon sang Potter, je ne déteste pas les moldus ! Mais ceux-ci sont particulièrement stupides et mauvais si vous voulez mon avis ! Il était irresponsable de leur confier votre garde. »

« Vous avez l'air de bien les connaître. » nota Harry, se rendant compte que Snape était repassé au vouvoiement. L'homme lui lança un regard noir et indéchiffrable alors que la lumière des flammes de l'âtre dansait sur son front ridé par la colère.

« Gardez juste à l'esprit que la Protection qui vous entoure n'est pas uniquement due à votre mère. Des milliers de mères se sont sacrifiées pour leur enfant, et pourtant, votre cas est rare. »

Harry s'apprêta à lui en demander plus, mais Snape tourna les talons et l'empêcha de voir son visage. Regrettait de lui avoir dit cela ? Peut-être avait-il peur que Harry tente de lire dans son esprit...

« Lyca ! » appela Snape d'une voix forte.

Une elfe de maison apparu dans le salon obscur avec un 'pop' sonore, faisant sursauter Harry.

« Oui monsieur ? » répondit militairement la petite Elfe jaunâtre coiffée d'un bonnet orange.

« Fais-nous deux sandwich. »

L'elfe se tourna dans sa direction pour comprendre qui composait ce 'nous', et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle faisait face à Harry Potter. Elle lui offrit aussitôt une courbette respectueuse, manquant de faire tomber son couvre-chef, et haussa les sourcils devant sa position saugrenue. Harry rougit, il était vrai qu'être avachi sur le sol n'était pas une façon très orthodoxe de s'asseoir.

« Oui monsieur ! Je vous envoie ça tout de suite monsieur ! » dit-elle en disparaissant de nouveau.

Le professeur s'approcha à nouveau de lui. Harry se rendait compte d'à quel point il était grand. Cette impression était accentuée par sa posture princière et sa silhouette qui se confondait avec les ombres de la pièce. Il lui offrit sa main, souhaitant l'aider à se relever.

Plus que leurs dernières entrevues et les derniers gestes de Snape, Harry comprit au regard de son professeur que cette main tendue était hautement symbolique.

Snape ne lui proposait pas juste de l'aider à se relever de la pierre glacée. Snape lui proposait de l'aider à se relever tout court.

Voyant que le garçon n'arrivait pas à se décider, il tenta une autre approche.

« Je sais qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux adultes. Mais vous devez admettre que je ne suis pas un adulte ordinaire. » dit-il avec une grimace qui pouvait peut-être - de loin - s'apparenter à un sourire.

Harry osa un mince rictus lui aussi, et plaça sa petite main matte dans celle immense, pâle, et squelettique que son professeur lui tendait.

La tête de Ron s'il le voyait…

'Pop'

Snape mis Harry sur ses pieds et lui tendit un des sandwichs qui venaient d'apparaître sur la table basse.

« Tenez. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas envie de manger dans la Grande Salle ? »

« Non, en effet… » répondit Harry en rougissant et en s'emparant du sandwich.

Assis sur son fauteuil fétiche, Snape le détaillait d'un regard nouveau.

L'adolescent était dans un état lamentable, les cheveux noirs collés par la transpiration et les yeux parsemés de vaisseaux sanguins éclatés par les pleurs.

Attardant son attention sur les joues creusés de son élève, il s'enquit de ses habitudes.

« Arrivez-vous à manger convenablement ? Votre estomac ne s'est peut-être pas bien remis de votre privation de nourriture. »

Harry hésita à l'envoyer paître, il n'était pas prêt à parler de ça, mais il sentait que l'homme ne pensait pas à mal. Il faisait juste une… analyse.

« Ça va. Au début c'était difficile, mais maintenant j'arrive à manger. »

« Vu votre masse corporelle et les habitudes alimentaires que je vois lorsque vous êtes à table, je crois bien que vous ne vous rendez pas compte du problème. »

A présent, Harry sentait l'énervement revenir. Il voulait bien de l'appui de Snape, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'une mère poule !

« Je vais bien. » siffla t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

L'homme ne l'écouta pas et effectua un sort de diagnostic en direction de son ventre. Des écritures dorées se formèrent à ses côtés, et Harry se sentit mis à nu.

« Vous avez un ulcère. Et votre estomac est petit. Il est normal que vous ne parvenez pas à manger si vous avez un estomac enflammé. » annonça Snape en partant farfouiller dans ses étagères, à côté de son bureau couvert de livres et de notes en tout genre.

Hm, c'est encore moins rangé que d'habitude, nota Harry.

« Tenez. » dit le professeur en lui tendant une fiole contenant un liquide poisseux. Était-il vraiment obligé de boire cette chose ?

« Buvez. » insista l'homme.

Harry posa son sandwich et obéit, sentant la mixture immonde couler dans sa gorge. Le goût rance et acide ne quitta pas sa langue. Mais pourquoi les potions étaient-elles si infectes ?

« Vous avez également une côte mal soudée. Je suppose que l'on sait tout les deux d'où elle vient ? »

« Non, c'était pendant le cimetière… » le détrompa Harry, « Je suis tombé quand la statue m'a lâché. » précisa t-il en faisant référence à l'ange de pierre auquel Voldemort l'avait attaché.

L'homme lui offrit un regard sincèrement compatissant. Harry songea que Snape était de plus en plus expressif avec lui. S'en rendait-il compte ?

« Il va vous falloir une autre potion. »

Oh merlin…

« Non c'est bon, j'irais voir madame Pomfresh ! » s'empressa t-il de proposer.

La tentative passa, même si Snape avait l'air soupçonneux.

« Je lui demanderais si vous êtes passé, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Harry en se grattant les cheveux pour se donner contenance.

« On se verra ce soir pour notre cours, Potter. » le congédia le Maître des Potions. « Emportez votre sandwich avec vous. »

Harry chopa son repas dans une main, son sac dans l'autre, et salua son professeur d'un mouvement de la tête. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna presque, sans oser directement regarder Snape.

« Merci monsieur. » dit-il en rougissant. « Pour m'avoir aidé et… tout ça. »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Allez retrouver vos camarades monsieur Potter. »

Harry obéit sans se faire prier.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à échanger avec moi en commentaire, je réponds toujours :)

 **A bientôt !**


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut !  
J'ai commencé une année un peu serrée niveau timing, alors j'ai préféré privilégier la qualité à la rapidité ^^  
J'espère que cette suite vous plairas !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

 _"Ces derniers temps, toutefois, je me suis demandé s'il n'existait pas quelque chose, tapi dans les ténèbres."_ -Joseph Delaney

* * *

Même s'il continuait à enfuir ces douloureux souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête et refusait d'y penser plus de quelques secondes, partager le secret de sa situation chez les Dursley avait fait un bien incroyable à Harry, qui s'était senti bien plus léger.

Mais cette allégresse fut cependant de courte durée et l'humeur de Harry était rapidement redevenue maussade, car la gazette devenait de plus en plus acerbe contre lui et Dumbledore. Hermione avait eu raison : les journaux l'accusaient maintenant sans détours d'avoir tué Cedric de ses propres mains. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient aucune preuve, et par précaution le _Priori Incantatum_ avait été jeté sur la baguette de Harry à la fin du Tournois : la logique voulait donc que Harry soit innocent, mais l'admettre reviendrait à accepter le retour de Voldemort. Et c'était bien trop compliqué pour la société sorcière.

Remettre le gouvernement en question, quitter la douce illusion de paix et de sécurité, se préparer à une nouvelle guerre, revivre la terreur…

Impossible.

Alors malgré les preuves qui s'accumulaient, les _Morsmordre_ qui teintaient le ciel et les nouveaux cadavres qui encraient les journaux, les sorciers fermaient bien fort leurs maisons et leurs esprits. Et c'est Harry qui en faisait les frais.

Essayant de chasser ces pensées malheureuses, il se promenait avec ses amis dans le château, revenant tous les trois de la bibliothèque. Les devoirs s'étaient vite accumulés à cause de sa procrastination, et le manque de sommeil de l'adolescent n'arrangeait rien.

« Harry ? » demanda une voix dans son dos alors qu'il riait à une blague de Ron.

Les trois jeunes gens tournèrent la tête, et Harry serra ses doigts sur les livres qu'il transportait entre ses bras. A quelques pas d'eux, dans le couloir étroit, Remus tendait sa main vers lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il détale en le voyant. Et Harry devait avouer que l'idée lui titillait l'esprit… il avait soigneusement évité l'homme depuis sa 'discussion' avec Sirius à travers la cheminée.

« Harry, est-ce que l'on peut parler un moment ? » lui demanda le professeur comme s'il s'adressait à un animal à apprivoiser avec prudence.

Il osa enfin lever franchement les yeux et plonger son regard dans celui qu'il considérait comme son deuxième parrain. L'iris doré et doux de Remus l'apaisa et il sentit ses épaules se décontracter.

« Je suppose, oui… » murmura t-il en évitant les regards pleins de questions de ses amis.

L'homme sourit et se détendit à son tour.

« Tu veux venir dans mon bureau ou tu préfères discuter ailleurs ? »

Harry abaissa à nouveau son visage sur ses chaussures. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec Remus. Après tout, c'était avec Snape qu'il s'était confié sur ses cauchemars, et c'était Snape qui savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Remus était avec Sirius ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une famille, et pourtant il lui cachait beaucoup de choses.

« Comme tu veux. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Avec un signe de tête, Remus l'entraîna dans son bureau, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et de ses amis qui le saluèrent de la main, perplexes.

Le bureau de la salle de Défense était loin d'être la plus lumineuse du château, et Harry frissonna sous sa cape en grimpant les escaliers abîmés par la succession de professeurs.

« Tu as encore une retenue avec le professeur Snape ce soir ? » demanda l'homme en s'asseyant sur le bureau de bois ancien, faisant craquer les os secs de ses genoux.

« Non, c'est des cours particuliers de potions » menti Harry.

Le loup-garou lui offrit un sourire compatissant qui le dérangea. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il était très content de ses cours d'Occlumencie : pour une fois qu'un adulte le prenait au sérieux et lui faisait faire un entraînement utile !

« Severus n'est pas trop dur avec toi ? »

« Non. Il est bien plus agréable qu'en cours. » révéla t-il en grattant machinalement un nœud du bois qui cassait la structure lisse du bureau.

Remus ne parut pas très surprit et s'adossa contre son fauteuil en massant son dos endolori, certainement à cause de ces transformations mensuelles.

« Je m'en doutais. Severus se sent très concerné par toi, tu sais. A sa manière, bien sûr. Il a tendance à hurler sur tout le monde et répéter que l'Ordre est incompétent, que nous devrions faire selon ses idées à lui, que ta sécurité n'est pas assez assurée… il a trouvé un allié de taille avec Maugrey ! » conclu Remus en riant.

Harry s'imaginait fort bien le comportement de Snape, puisque ça correspondait tout à fait à ce qu'il avait entr'aperçu lorsqu'il avait écouté à la porte de Remus quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne répondit rien, toujours occupé à détailler les nervures des planches alourdies par les grimoires et instruments de son professeur.

« Sirius m'a rapporté votre… conversation. » l'informa Remus en voyant qu'il gardait le silence. « Harry, j'espère que tu sais que nous sommes là et que tu peux tout nous dire sans crainte. »

Harry s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Remus l'empêcha de commencer sa phrase.

« _Et_ si tu ne veux pas en parler tout de suite, ce n'est pas grave. Personne ne te force à tout cracher d'un coup. Tu peux prendre ton temps. Et le jour où tu seras prêt, sache que Sirius et moi sommes disponibles. Même au milieu de la nuit. D'accord ? »

Les yeux cachés par ses cheveux trop longs, Harry hocha la tête, embarrassé.

L'adolescent glissa ses doigts sur le bureau jusqu'à s'adosser au mur de pierre, à côté de la petite lucarne qui servait de fenêtre à la pièce médiévale. Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus sur l'Ordre du Phénix ? Hermione et Ron m'en ont vaguement parlé mais… »

L'homme détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise, mais répondit tout de même. Harry sentit qu'il lui cacherait la majorité des choses importantes.

« C'est une organisation qui s'est créée durant la première guerre. » commença t-il en croisant les jambes, faisant grincer son fauteuil. « Dumbledore a réunit les sorcières et sorciers qui voulaient se battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Tes parents, Sirius, les Wealsey, les Londubat… nous sommes beaucoup a en avoir fait parti. Et désormais, les survivants de la première guerre ainsi que de nouvelles personnes se sont jointes à nous. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites, concrètement ? »

Remus décroisa ses jambes et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

« On cherche des renseignements sur les agissements de Voldemort, on essaie de contrecarrer ses attaques, Severus espionne… on essaie aussi de prévenir les êtres magiques de ne pas s'allier à Tu-Sais-Qui. Je crois que c'est cette partie qui est la plus difficile. »

« C'est ce que tu fais ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai fais pendant la première guerre. J'ai essayé de convaincre des meutes de ne pas se joindre à lui. Mais il était plus convaincant que moi. » avoua t-il avec tristesse.

Les nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient le visage de Remus sautaient à présent aux yeux de Harry. Et ses yeux d'or étaient plus durs que d'habitude. La vie d'un loup solitaire ne devait pas être aisée…

« C'est à dire ? » insista Harry appuyé contre la pierre poussiéreuse et froide.

« Eh bien… Tu sais qu'il existe de nombreuses lois qui régissent la vie des loups-garous ? » Harry acquiesça. « A la séparation du monde sorcier du monde moldu, les sorciers ont prit toutes les décisions à la place des autres espèces magiques, et les ont traitées comme des choses sans volonté propre, en les parquant ici et là. Quiconque se révoltait était abattu sur le champs. Et les loup-garous ne sont pas des créatures qui se laissent facilement dominer. Aucun accord n'a été trouvé pour nous. Notre nature même va à l'encontre des humains. Moi, je ne fais pas partie d'une meute, je vis en sorcier, je ne chasse pas- »

L'adolescent frissonna, et il ne sut si c'était à cause du mur glacé ou de l'expression étrange qu'il croyait percevoir dans son regard.

« -mais imagine ce que c'est pour les autres de mon espèce… » reprit Remus, « alors quand Tu-Sais-Qui leur propose des terres, de la nourriture à volonté, être libre… C'est tellement beau qu'ils refusent de voir le piège. »

Harry dégluti et se frotta les bras à travers ses manches pour se réchauffer.

« Voldemort ne compte pas les aider ? »

« Oh non. Voldemort déteste tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier. Il les utilisera pour gagner la guerre, puis il les tuera ou les réduira en esclavage, au cas-où il en aurait encore besoin plus tard. »

« C'est horrible… »

Il était humain, il _avait_ peur des loups-garous actifs, mais il ne leur souhaitait pas pour autant un tel sort.

« Oui. » répondit Remus, un air douloureux sur le visage.

« Et… pourquoi tu ne fais plus ça, maintenant ? »

« Je voulais justement t'en parler : j'ai une nouvelle mission pour l'ordre. » déclara Remus sur le ton de la confidence. « Dans la mesure où tu passes beaucoup de temps avec le professeur Snape et qu'il est chargé de veiller à ta sécurité au sein du château depuis des années, il a été décidé que je serais absent quelques semaines. »

La mâchoire de Harry s'ouvrit toute seule tant il était choqué. Certes il ne parlait plus autant à Remus qu'autrefois, mais il était tout de même un de ses piliers, en plus d'être un excellent professeur !

« Cette fois, nous n'allons pas attendre Voldemort fasse de nouvelles propositions aux loups-garous. Ils ne lui font plus confiance depuis la dernière guerre et nous devons à tout prix éviter que cette tendance s'inverse. Alors je dois partir en mission pour effectuer le travail en amont et leur proposer l'aide de Dumbledore. Sachant que je suis moi même un loup garou sous sa protection, avec un poste dans la plus prestigieuse école de Grande-Bretagne, il sera facile de les convaincre. » affirma Remus avec un sourire.

L'homme semblait à la fois ravis et inquiet. Il devait tenir son rôle très à coeur.

« Je comprends. » murmura Harry, déçu.

Remus s'aperçut de son trouble et se leva pour lui serrer l'épaule avec délicatesse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais vite de retour. Et ma remplaçante ne te dépaysera pas trop, elle est très compétente ! » le rassura Remus avec des yeux pétillants.

« Elle fait partie de l'ordre ? »

« Elle est sympathisante. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore fait son choix. Mais je l'ai déjà rencontrée. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de Remus qui poussait Harry à en savoir plus, mais son professeur lui annonça qu'il avait du travail et réussit subtilement à le convaincre de rejoindre ses amis.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry fut mis à la porte avec douceur et se retrouva dans le couloir désert.

Il resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, digérant la nouvelle de Remus, puis il se secoua et marcha à pas lents dans le dédale des couloirs de plus en plus larges à mesure qu'il quittait l'aile et rejoignait les escaliers principaux.

Il ne savait pas trop où aller. C'était samedi, il aurait pu sortir prendre l'air dans le parc comme il aimait bien le faire, mais il s'aperçut en regardant à travers les hautes fenêtres gothiques que la pluie commençait à tomber.

Prit d'une impulsion, il s'éloigna encore un peu de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ouvrit son sac en le faisant tenir en équilibre sur sa jambe. Il sortit un bout de parchemin et le stylo moldu qu'il gardait en permanence dans son sac — c'était tellement plus pratique que ces maudites plumes ! — et griffonna à la va-vite une note à l'intention de Draco :

' _RDV à l'endroit habituel_

 _James_ _'_

C'était leur manière de s'écrire : simple, efficace, et discret. Il utilisait son deuxième prénom, assez commun, au cas-où quelqu'un intercepterait le message. Ça leur était déjà arrivé une fois l'année précédente — pour un message qui ne comportait heureusement pas d'informations compromettantes —, alors ils étaient devenus très prudents. Draco, quant à lui, signait par l'initiale de sa mère.

Il fit voleter la note par un sort que Draco lui avait apprit, et se dirigea vers la salle abandonnée en espérant que le Serpentard l'y retrouve.

Sur le chemin, il eut le temps de penser à son début d'année mouvementé. Il n'avait pas pu reparler sérieusement avec Fred et George, mais leurs paroles sur la guerre et les combats à mener résonnaient fort dans sa tête. Même s'il était bien trop jeune pour se sentir prêt à tout ça, il avait la sensation que c'était ce qu'il devait faire : se battre. Il ne voulait plus être impuissant face à Voldemort. Il ne voulait plus subir, il voulait attaquer.

En aurait-il le droit ? Après tout, c'était à _lui_ que Voldemort s'en prenait chaque année… Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se défendre sérieusement, il n'aurait pas toujours quelqu'un pour se sacrifier à sa place, pensa t-il avec amertume.

Tandis que ses pensées étaient congruentes au doux son des gouttes tapant sur les carreaux des fenêtres, ses pas le conduire par automatisme dans l'aile abandonnée, un des nombreux recoins de Poudlard que les amoureux et les fauteurs de troubles affectionnaient. Sa main s'accrocha à la poignée de la seconde salle à droite et clencha. Ne prêtant pas attention au décors vétuste de la petite salle ancienne, il remua la poussière au sol et s'installa en tailleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre circulaire qui trônait sur le mur lointain. La fine vitre était froide, mais il y posa son front et essuya la buée pour mieux voir l'extérieur du château. Comme la salle était à l'Ouest, les collines du parc, presque bleutées à cette heure, s'étendaient devant ses yeux jusqu'à la forêt interdite qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter.

Soudain, un petit cliquetis se fit entendre : Draco était en train d'ouvrir la porte. Il vérifia que personne ne le suivait avant d'entrer puis se tourna vers lui.

Harry sourit et le regarda avec une infinie tendresse. Il était heureux de le voir.

Mais Draco avait le visage dur et une expression étrange. Comme s'il souffrait mais ne voulait pas le montrer.

« Draco ? »

L'adolescent — que son visage inquiet rendait bien plus vieux — leva sa baguette vers la porte pour la verrouiller d'un mouvement sec. Méfiant malgré lui, Harry se tendit sur son perchoir. Qu'avait Draco ? Voulait-il lui faire du mal ?

Mais le blond avait une toute autre idée en tête. Sous le regard perplexe de Harry, il défit de ses doigts fins tous les pans de ses robes. Il se rapprochait de Harry au fur et à mesure que les couches de vêtements disparaissaient.

Sa cape. Un pas. Sa robe. Un pas. Sa sous-robe. Un pas. Ses chaussures. Un pas. Ses chaussettes. Un pas…

Il ne lui restait que ses sous-vêtements les plus fins — les nobles avaient des vêtements encore plus prudes que les autres sorciers — quand il se tint devant son amant, fier et droit.

Autre chose l'était, se dit Harry quand son regard coula sans pouvoir le contrôler vers le bas de l'anatomie du Serpentard.

« Draco, tu es sûr que c'est bien le moment pour… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, puisque Draco le tira par la main vers le bureau professoral. D'un coup de baguette, il transfigura la chaise en un fauteuil moelleux en velours et poussa Harry dedans.

Harry se laissa tomber et entrouvrit les lèvres, le souffle accéléré.

« Draco, tu es sûr que- »

« Tais-toi. » grogna Draco en se penchant vers son cou alors que le brun soupirait malgré lui.

« Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ! » protesta Harry, inquiet de la souffrance qu'il percevait dans ses yeux ombragés.

Draco l'ignora quelques secondes, occupé à lui enlever ses vêtements.

« Tu n'as pas envie ? » répondit-il en un murmure.

« Si… » souffla Harry en se mordant les lèvres. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant et prit son visage en coupe entre ses doigts froids. Quelques mèches blondes cendrées glissaient devant ses yeux d'un gris teinté de touches plus chaudes qu'Harry appellerait 'tourterelle' s'il connaissait les noms des nuances de couleurs. Son vocabulaire lui semblait bien pauvre face à la richesse du gris des yeux de son amant, et il se sentait minuscule quand il se sentait dévoré par eux.

« Alors tout va bien. » conclu Draco en le sortant de sa rêverie.

Sur ces mots, le Serpentard se mit à genoux, et Harry sentit son excitation monter en flèche. Merlin, ce qu'il aimait le voir comme ça, offert…

Le Sang-Pur d'ordinaire si fier de sa haute stature se pencha pour prendre sa virilité en bouche, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte dans une muette supplique, et ses mains descendirent se loger dans les cheveux de Draco.

Une flamme brûlante incendia son bas ventre pour remonter jusqu'à sa gorge, et il ferma les yeux pour savourer la sensation. Ça faisait longtemps…

Draco était vraiment doué à ce petit jeu. On aurait pu croire qu'il était surprenant de sa part de se vouer à un acte sexuel qui le plaçait dans une position soumise, mais Draco ne voyait pas _du tout_ les choses de cette manière. Oh non. Harry avait vite compris que pour lui, rien n'était meilleur pour asseoir son pouvoir sur quelqu'un. Dans cette posture, Draco le dominait totalement. C'était son rythme, il contrôlait ses succions, sa force, sa cadence… Il arrêtait quand il le voulait, et ne se gênait pas pour faire subir à Harry des pauses infernales. Il pouvait souffler de l'air froid, de l'air chaud, pomper ou faire courir sa langue sur la hampe de son amant… Il avait eu des mois pour expérimenter sur son joli cobaye. Et il le torturait de la plus envoûtante des manières.

Mais Harry était loin de s'en plaindre. Entre deux soupirs, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une vision qui aurait pu le faire mourir de plaisir en un instant. Le gris hypnotique de Draco, fier et hautain, était fixé sur le sien, mouillé par la brume.

Oh oui, c'était bien Draco qui avait le contrôle.

Puis, alors que Harry n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu que ça s'arrête, Draco décida que c'était assez et se releva pour chevaucher l'autre adolescent. Harry releva son regard vague vers les joues rosées du blond et le sentit s'enfoncer sur lui.

Il referma les paupières et se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de gémir.

Draco venait lentement, centimètres par centimètres. Il ne voulait pas se faire mal, mais Harry sentait qu'il n'était pas préparé.

« Draco, tu vas te blesser… » gémit-il.

« Je veux penser à autre chose, Harry », répondit Draco en un souffle. Il avait visiblement passé une très lourde journée, et la brûlure lui faisait du bien.

Harry sentit la détresse dans la voix de son amant, et malgré la situation, il voulait s'assurer une dernière fois qu'il était bien en état.

« Draco- tu… es sûr d'en avoir envie ? » réussit à articuler.

L'autre hocha la tête, son visage à la fois certain et douloureux. Harry le laissa faire en reposant sa nuque sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Draco avait souvent eu besoin de cette intimité pour soulager son esprit et ses angoisses, et Harry savait que c'était la plus saines des méthodes qu'utilisait Draco pour se défouler. Il préférait ça qu'autre chose…

Alors l'héritier des Malfoy termina de s'empaler sur lui, et s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Harry savait quelle sensation cela faisait d'être dans cette posture. Ça tirait, c'était déchirant, mais ça faisait du bien à la fois. On ne se sentait plus… vide. La douleur et le plaisir irradiaient tous les sens, effaçant toute pensée et toute vision.

« Bouge, s'il te plaît ! » quémanda Harry, n'y tenant plus. Draco eu un petit gloussement moqueur et il se mut autour de Harry.

C'était intenable. La sensation était brûlante. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir besoin de plus, beaucoup plus, sans jamais pouvoir être satisfait. Il ne se sentait pas complet.

« S'il te plaît, Draco… »

Il ne savait pas trop _pourquoi_ il suppliait, mais Draco se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. C'était dans ces moments-là que le Serpentard l'embrassait _vraiment_. Ses lèvres jouaient avec les siennes, et Harry répondait comme il le pouvait, tous ses nerfs étant concentrés sur sa hampe prisonnière de l'antre de son amant. Draco se redressa, un sourire conquérant imprimé sur son visage, et se mit à se toucher lui-même, frustrant Harry en éloignant ses mains.

« C'est moi qui dirige Potter. »

Le message était limpide, et Harry n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde une autre place sur terre. Alors il se contenta de caresser et griffer le dos de Draco au gré des secousses de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps. Celui-ci commençait à perdre de sa superbe, les sourcils plissés par le besoin de se laisser aller. Harry laissa alors sa bouche s'approcher du torse du blond et fit courir sa langue sur la chair opaline qu'il connaissait par coeur. Draco se mit à gémir.

 _Gagn_ _é_ , réussit à penser Harry à travers sa fièvre.

Le Sang-Pur accéléra la cadence, cherchant dans la délivrance un paradis. Harry l'accompagna comme il put mais ses jambes se mirent à trembler, sa vision recouverte de tâches noires, et il se laissa succomber à la petite mort, se répandant à l'intérieur de l'autre jeune homme en coupant sa respiration si fort qu'il devint rouge. Draco gémit plus encore et quelques instants plus tard, sa vue se brouilla à son tour, il se reteint de justesse aux accoudoirs du fauteuil.

« Par Morgane… »

« Arrête de jurer dans des moments pareils » grogna Harry en caressant tendrement le dos du blond, avachis sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne jure pas, je remercie. » murmura Draco, le souffle court.

Harry gloussa, épuisé.

« C'est moi qu'il faut remercier, ta Morgane elle y est pour rien dans la toute puissance de mon- »

« Tais-toi ! » dit Draco en lui plaquant sa main sur la bouche, riant lui aussi.

Heureusement, c'était sa main propre, pensa Harry avec amusement.

Draco tapota le bureau à l'aveuglette à la recherche de sa baguette et leur lança un sort de nettoyage.

« Tu t'habille déjà ? » râla Harry en voyant Draco rassembler ses vêtements.

« Tu es trop fatigué pour ça ? Espèce de vieux. » se moqua t-il.

Harry lui tira la langue et s'étendit à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Les sorciers étaient incroyables : ils étaient capables de partager leur magie, leurs pensées, de se mettre nus pour des cérémonies, mais étaient trop prudes pour ne pas remettre leurs sous-vêtements après une partie de jambes en l'air ! Et encore, des sous-vêtements… des culottes longues des siècles passés pour ce qui était de malfoy !

Puisqu'il voyait son air goguenard, Draco releva le menton et le défia d'une expression supérieure.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'habilles comme un dépravé que je dois en faire de même. »

« C'est ça, et après c'est moi le vieux ! »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de sourire. Leurs différences étaient ce qui les avaient fait se haïr, mais également ce qui les avaient intrigués.

« Tu me raconte ce qui n'allait pas ? » souffla Harry en se remettant les cheveux en place - c'est à dire en pagaille -.

Draco lui lança son caleçon à la figure.

« Rhabille toi et peut-être qu'on pourra parler comme des êtres civilisés. »

Le Survivant poussa un juron et obéit pendant que Draco s'asseyait sur le bureau, posant ses pieds encore nus sur les jambes du brun.

« Je te propose un marché : je te dis quelque chose, et tu m'en dis une autre en retour. Ça te conviens ? »

Hm. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. Harry hocha la tête et serra la main de son petit-ami en gage de sa bonne foi. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais depuis qu'il avait du parler à Snape, il se sentait plus prêt à révéler ses problèmes. Et il était trop curieux pour résister.

« Alors ? Pourquoi tu étais dans cet état ? » demanda t-il en remettant ses chaussettes.

Draco se passa la langue sur les lèvres et détourna le regard.

« Le Seigneur des ténèbres devient de plus en plus oppressant. Mes parents m'envoient des lettres tu sais, et ils me racontent qu'il utilise le Manoir comme base. Mais il y organise aussi ses réunions de Mangemorts et ils y torturent des moldus… Ce n'est plus notre maison. Il s'accapare tout… »

« Merlin… » soupira Harry en s'imaginant parfaitement l'ambiance qu'il devait y avoir au Manoir.

« A toi. » exigea Draco en reposant ses yeux sur lui.

Harry se tortilla sur son fauteuil, recommençant à avoir un peu froid. Il posa ses doigts sur les pieds de Draco. Devait-il vraiment lui dire la vérité ? Ce qui lui mangeait la majorité de ses pensées et l'empêchait de dormir la nuit ? Devant le regard tendre et compatissant de son petit-ami, il décida que oui.

« Je revois Cédric en rêve. Et il m'accuse de l'avoir tué, il dit que tout est de ma faute. » avoua t-il à voix basse. Il continua, sans pouvoir s'arrêter à présent : « Mes parents aussi disent que c'est de ma faute. Et je revois cette fille… »

« Quelle fille ? » demanda Draco qui était perdu.

« C'est ton tour. » le coupa Harry, la voix tremblante.

Le jeune Malfoy soutint son regard quelques secondes, puis capitula.

« D'accord… Père est de plus en plus exigeant. Il ne supporte pas que Granger soit meilleure que moi dans la plupart des cours. Il veut que je la dépasse. Alors je dois travailler dur, mais elle passe _tout_ son temps à travailler, c'est impossible ! »

Le Griffondor sourit en revoyant les nombreuses matinées où il avait découvert son amie endormie dans la Salle Commune, un livre à la main.

« Pourtant c'est une née-moldue… » le titilla Harry.

« Oui. Et c'est bien ça qui met Père hors de lui. »

Harry savait que Draco ne partageait pas les mêmes idées que son père, mais il savait aussi que son point de vue était sensiblement le même que celui de sa mère : il faisait quand même une classification arbitraire du sang. Par fierté de noble.

« A toi. Qui est cette fille ? »

La gorge de Harry se tordit toute seule et il dégluti, un goût acide remontant de l'estomac.

« C'est une moldue… la petite fille qui a été tuée dans le Lancashire, avec ses parents. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et il se pencha vers Harry pour mieux l'entendre.

« Draco, ce…» Ne sachant quoi dire, il fut direct : « J'ai des leçons d'Occlumencie. »

« D'Occlumencie, pourquoi ? » demanda t-il, un brin de panique dans la voix alors qu'il semblait faire le lien dans sa tête.

« La petite fille. Et les Weasley. J'ai tout vu. J'étais dans les pensées de Voldemort. » dit Harry en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qu'il tordait dans tous les sens.

La peau déjà très pâle de Draco devint translucide. Il semblait mortifié.

« Harry. Tu plaisantes. »

« Non. Il y a apparemment une connexion entre lui et moi. Parfois, sans raison, je rêve de lui. Mais ce ne sont pas des rêves, c'est réel ! » sa respiration s'accéléra et il resserra sa prise sur les chevilles de son amant alors qu'il revoyait ces images traumatisantes dans son esprit. « Et… Je ne peux pas le contrôler Draco, je te le jure ! J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de faire tout ça, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur lui ! » gémit Harry en lui offrant un visage désespéré.

Le Malfoy secoua la tête et passa une main tremblante sur son visage, griffant presque sa bouche.

« Draco… »

« Et il ne t'est pas _venu_ _à l'idée d'en parler à quelqu'un ?!_ » le gronda Draco alors que son ton montait.

« Si… C'est l'autre chose que je voulais te dire… » répondit Harry en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur le fauteuil conjuré.

« A ce stade rien ne me surprendra. »

« Snape est au courant. Je n'ai pas des rattrapages en potion, c'est un prétexte pour les leçons d'Occlumencie. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sorti. Il regardait son petit ami comme s'il était un adolescent particulièrement stupide. Ce qu'il était peut-être un peu, admit Harry dans sa tête.

« Merlin… Je savais bien qu'il se passait des choses pas nettes. Severus ne donnerais jamais des cours de _rattrapage._ »Il prononça ce mot comme s'il disait 'garderie' ou 'baby-sitting'.« Mais l'Occlumencie… Tu sais que c'est quelque chose de vraiment difficile à maîtriser ? »

« Je m'en sors pas si mal » plaisanta faiblement Harry avec un léger sourire goguenard.

« Tu ne feras jamais rien comme les autres, hein ? » se moqua Draco pour toute réponse.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, et Harry ne savait pas si le blond était fâché contre lui ou s'il était juste perdu dans ses pensées. Il jouait distraitement avec les pois fins des chevilles de son amant, attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

« C'est à moi, non ? »

« Heu, oui. » confirma Harry, surprit.

Draco détourna son visage, essayant de préserver son expression neutre.

« Ma mère… elle aussi m'envoie des lettres. Et elle ne va pas bien. Elle est de plus en plus distante et… absente. Mentalement. » précisa t-il. « La situation du manoir la détruit… J'ai peur de ne plus la reconnaître. »

Sa voix était maîtrisée, il disait tout cela avec un parfait contrôle de son visage. Il ressemblait à Snape. Cette manière d'enfoncer ses émotions au plus profond de son crâne… c'était vraiment dérangeant. Harry avait l'impression que pour eux, c'était une honte de souffrir. Mais était-il nécessaire de balancer des choses aussi sombres comme si c'était des événements du quotidien ?

Draco ressemblait aussi à son père quand il faisait ça, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Tu la revois quand ? » demande t-il timidement.

« Pour Yule. J'ai envie de la voir… mais je ne veux pas aller au manoir. Je ne veux _vraiment_ pas. »

Le visage de Draco se mit enfin à révéler sa profonde anxiété, et Harry fut prit de pitié pour lui. Il allait devoir vivre deux semaines dans l'antre de Voldemort.

Les yeux de Harry glissèrent vers les carreaux de la vitre ronde, toujours marquée de ses empreintes de doigts repoussant la buée. Quelques silhouettes marchaient au loin, courant sous la pluie.

« Dumbledore ne pourrait pas — »

« Dumbledore est parfaitement au courant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là-bas. » le coupa Draco. « Le manoir est sous Fidelitas, et Père tire les ficelles du ministère, il est inaccessible. Si je reste à Poudlard, ça reviendrait à choisir un camp, à dire que je ne suis pas _honor_ _é_ de la présence de Tu-Sais-Qui sous notre toit. Et ça mettrait en danger ma famille. » affirma Draco d'une voix tendue.

Harry voulait lui dire qu'on avait toujours le choix, qu'il ne pourrait pas rester sous la coupe de Voldemort longtemps sans se mettre en danger… mais il sentait que ces mots rendrait Draco hors de lui.

Alors il se tut et le prit dans ses bras, les berçant tous les deux sous la mélodie de la pluie.

* * *

Quand Remus lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir partir en mission et être remplacé, Harry n'avait pas pensé que ça signifiait 'tout de suite'.

A peine cinq jours plus tard, l'homme lui avait dit au revoir rapidement, et une inconnue s'était assise à sa place à la table des professeurs.

« Mes chers élèves ! » clama Dumbledore pour se faire entendre dans le chahut du repas, et le silence se fit. « Mes chers élèves, comme il n'a sans doute pas échappé à votre attention, le professeur Lupin sera absent pour une durée indéterminée. »

« Le sale loup. » chuchota quelqu'un derrière Harry. Il se tendit mais ne dit rien.

« Je vous présente donc sa remplaçante : Njemile Mensah. Elle s'assurera de suivre le programme du professeur Lupin et de ne pas vous faire prendre de retard. »

Harry détailla avec plus d'attention la jeune femme. Elle était très belle : ses cheveux étaient retenus par une queue de cheval serrée, sa peau était très sombre, et elle était parée de nombreux bijoux dorés. Mais son expression était glaciale. Elle avait l'air d'être une professeure aussi exigeante que McGonagall. Il espérait qu'elle ne leur fournirait pas autant de devoirs…

« Madame Mensah a travaillé dans de nombreux domaines avant de venir ici. Elle a notamment participé à la dernière, et malheureusement trop longue, guerre de la société magique Congolaise qui a été frappée par une horde de Nundu. »

Hermione frétilla à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air sincèrement impressionnée, mais lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un nundu. Il lui posa discrètement la question.

« C'est une créature de l'Afrique de l'est. Une sorte de léopard géant qui se nourrit d'humains, et dont le souffle est aussi mortel que la peste. Il est responsable de nombreuses épidémies et il faut plus de cents sorciers pour le maîtriser ! » chuchota t-elle, créant des soupirs admiratifs de ceux qui l'avaient entendue.

La nouvelle enseignante se leva, faisant étinceler sa robe sorcière qui semblait vivante. Harry avait déjà vu ce genre de robes au Chemin de Traverse ou pendant le Tournois des trois sorciers, mais cette robe-ci était assez spectaculaire : longue et bouffante, nacrée comme de la soie et de dominante rouge, mais parcourue de larges motifs bleus et dorés qui semblaient glisser sur le tissu au gré de ses mouvements. Mrs Mensah inclina sa tête pour les saluer, faisant cliqueter ses lourds bijoux d'or, puis elle se rassit sous les polis applaudissements de bienvenue.

Son _curriculum vitae_ avait fait sensation. Et sans surprise, la plupart des Serpentard étaient ravis de ce changement de professeur. Mais combien allaient se renseigner sur les Sang-Purs congolais afin de savoir quel degré de respect ils leur devaient… Harry eu une grimace de dégoût en imaginant cela.

Le premier cours de leur professeur arriva rapidement.

La salle de classe n'avait pas changé d'un iota, puisque Mensah n'était que remplaçante. Cependant, l'ambiance du cours était déjà entièrement différente.

Contrairement à Remus qui en avait l'habitude, elle n'était pas assise sur le bureau. Elle se tenait droite, les mains entrelacées devant son ventre, et les observait avec le regard d'une personne qui sait ce qu'elle vaut.

Harry sentait qu'il ne faudrait pas plaisanter avec elle.

« Tout le monde est là, j'espère ? Je commence mon cours à cinq. Si vous arrivé après cette minute, c'est trop tard et vous ne rentrez pas dans mon cours sans une _excellente_ raison. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui madame. » répondirent plusieurs élèves particulièrement réceptifs.

« Je vais bien sûr suivre le programme de votre professeur, mais j'y ajouterais quelques informations supplémentaires pour contribuer à votre formation. Donc… » dit elle en fouillant sur un tas de papiers qui était sur le bureau, « Nous allons parler des esprits frappeurs, et je vous donnerais quelque cours sur des créatures et des techniques de défense que votre professeur ne connaît pas. Chaque combattante et combattant à sa propre expérience, et il faut toujours en apprendre le plus possible en partageant ses connaissances. »

La plupart des camarades de Harry étaient intrigués. Hermione, tout particulièrement.

« Aujourd'hui, je vais donc vous donner votre premier cours complémentaire au programme du professeur Lupin. Que vous a t-il dit sur les différentes natures des esprits frappeurs ? Oui, monsieur… ? » commença t-elle en levant la tête vers l'élève brun qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Dean Thomas. Remus nous a expliqué que les esprits frappeurs étaient parfois confondus avec des esprits du foyer mécontents. » répondit le garçon à la voix grave.

« Et vous a t-il dit comment réagir face à un esprit du foyer dans cette situation ? »

Dean eu une petite grimace négative.

« Pour moi, il est important de vous l'enseigner. Et ce pour une raison très simple : la théorie voudrait qu'on distingue ces deux êtres, puisqu'ils sont différents et que nous traitons du sujet des esprits frappeurs. Néanmoins, dans la pratique, la situation est la même : vous êtes face à un esprit qui met la pagaille dans votre maison. Vous serez bien avancés le jour où l'esprit de votre maison a le même comportement qu'un esprit frappeur. » plaisanta t-elle.

Elle leur expliqua alors la nature d'un esprit du foyer, de comment lui prodiguer l'attention nécessaire, quelles pouvaient êtres ses revendications — elle insista bien sur le fait que la plupart des esprits du foyer réclamaient simplement que la maison soit mieux entretenue —, et comment réagir.

« Madame ? » demanda Hermione lorsque le cours toucha à sa fin et que chacun commençait à ranger plumes, encriers et parchemins dans son sac.

« Oui miss Granger ? »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler de la guerre qui a sévit votre pays ? »

« Le Congo n'est pas mon pays, je suis anglaise. » précisa t-elle, « Mais j'ai passé de nombreuses années à vagabonder dans différents pays d'Afrique sub-saharienne. Cette zone du monde fait partie de celle qui subit le plus de choses… entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, il est dur de savoir lequel est le plus enviable. D'ailleurs, la séparation entre les deux est plus fine qu'en Europe. Et parler de la guerre… J'ai vécu beaucoup de guerres miss Granger. Sur laquelle voulez-vous des informations ? »

« Est-ce que les mineurs participent aux guerres des pays dans lesquels vous avez combattu ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Madame Mensah se passa une main dans ses cheveux crépus aujourd'hui tressés, faisant scintiller ses bijoux. Elle passa son regard acéré sur tous les élèves de sa classe, et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'elle essayait de lire dans leurs pensées. Par précaution, il releva ses barrières mentales. L'enseignante le détailla longuement du regard. Harry ne baissa pas les yeux, et elle eu un petit sourire satisfait.

« Pourquoi voulez vous savoir ça ? » répondit-elle finalement en reportant ses yeux dorés sur la jeune fille.

« Parce que, comment sommes nous sensés survivre si l'on ne nous apprend pas à nous battre ? » dit Harry d'une voix forte, faisant fi des quelques soupirs moqueurs derrière lui. Même si certains élèves ne croyaient pas au retour de Voldemort, la majorité sentait bien que ça devait être la vérité, avec toutes ces attaques…

« Je comprends votre inquiétude. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir, je suis quelqu'un de franc. Dans ces pays où j'ai combattu, même les enfants savaient se battre. Vous voulez que je vous dise le fond de ma pensée ? » elle fit planer un petit moment de silence. « Si une guerre se déclare en Angleterre, et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est le cas, vous êtes morts. Savez vous comment maîtriser un meurtrier aguerrit ? Une tortionnaire concentrée sur sa tâche ? Savez vous instinctivement comment former une position défensive lorsque vous êtes deux ? Trois ? Huit ? Savez vous calculer votre pourcentage de réussite dans un combat ? Combien connaissez vous de sorts défensifs et offensifs ? » assena t-elle d'une voix dure.

Plus les questions avançaient, plus les visages des adolescents se décomposaient. Comment allaient-il faire ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils aucun cours de défense _r_ _éelle_ ? Les murmures inquiets emplissaient la salle, mais l'expression de leur professeure restait calme.

« C'est stupide. Vous êtes tous paranoïaques. » cracha Seamus à quelques sièges de lui. Tout les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Certains étaient rassurés par ses paroles et s'y accrochaient comme à une bouée de sauvetage, d'autres le trouvaient idiot.

« Tu fermes les yeux parce que la vérité te fais peur. Des gens meurent dehors. Ta famille pourrait bien être la prochaine. » menaça presque une voix féminine.

Seamus se tourna brusquement vers Parkinson et la foudroya du regard. Mais son visage se troubla. Et l'inimitié que ressentait Harry à l'égard de son camarade se transforma en pitié : bien sûr que Seamus avait peur. C'était bien pour ça qu'il était incapable d'admettre la situation dans laquelle leur monde se trouvait. Il était effrayé et devait se sentir impuissant.

Comme les autres sorciers.

Qui voulait revivre une guerre, après tout ?

Mais, se reprit Harry, ne pas accepter l'existence de quelque chose ne l'empêchait pas d'exister ! C'était un comportement qu'il trouvait contre productif. C'était comme lorsqu'il était petit et que son corps était paralysé par la peur lorsqu'Oncle Vernon était d'humeur mauvaise : c'était dangereux. Il fallait bouger. Bouger pour vivre.

« Madame, vous ne pouvez pas nous donner des cours de défense ? Des vrais ? » demanda Tracey Davis, une élève discrète de Serpentard.

« C'est à vous de convaincre votre directeur. Je ne suis qu'une remplaçante. » déclara Mensah.

« Donc vous nous balancez qu'on va crever, comme ça, et que c'est notre problème ? En gros ? » s'énerva un élève.

« En gros. » répéta t-elle en souriant. « J'ai côtoyé des enfants de huit ans qui avait un entraînement comparable à celui d'un Auror. Je pense donc que réclamer une formation à votre directeur n'est pas une tâche si dure pour des adolescents. » cingla t-elle.

Harry contracta sa mâchoire. Elle avait raison. Mais c'était dur à digérer.

« Le cours est terminé. » conclut-elle.

Harry se leva et rangea ses dernières affaires. En sortant, il sentit clairement les yeux perçants de la combattante traîner sur sa silhouette. Il frissonna et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre ses amis.

« Il y a quelque chose de louche chez elle. » chuchota t-il.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Elle est super ! » s'enthousiasma Ron.

« Je sais pas… elle me met mal à l'aise. »

« Mais non, elle est juste pas très expressive. Et puis, elle nous pousse à nous débrouiller par nous mêmes, je trouve ça bien. » affirma le roux.

Ron avait sûrement raison. Elle était très différente des autres professeurs. Elle sortait tout droit d'une guerre qui n'était toujours pas finie, de ce qu'il avait comprit. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Fol-Oeil, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Tu as encore rattrapage avec Snape ce soir ? » demanda son meilleur ami.

Harry acquiesça, et Hermione lui serra l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

 _S_ _'ils savaient…_

Harry traça son chemin et subit l'expression mauvaise de Seamus durant tout le dîner. Mais maintenant, il comprenait ce qui le poussait à cette haine. Harry se surprit à imaginer quelles étaient les causes de la haine de Voldemort. Envers lui, envers les moldus, envers le monde…

Est-ce que Voldemort avait des raisons d'être comme ça ? Aurait-il pu être autrement ?

Il secoua la tête et reprit un morceau de poireau frit. Non, il n'allait pas commencer à essayer de comprendre Voldemort. Il avait ses limites.

« Tu manges mieux depuis quelques temps, 'Ry ! » remarqua Neville qui était à ses côtés.

« Oui, j'avais un ulcère, Snape m'a filé une potion. »

« Oh. Cool de sa part. » supposa Neville, clairement perplexe.

Harry se fustigea mentalement : il ne devait pas dire ce genre de choses, il ne devait pas sous entendre que Snape avait fait preuve d'empathie envers lui ! Il devait penser à sa couverture !

« Il est presque vingt heure. Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard. » le rappela à l'ordre Hermione alors qu'elle griffonnait des notes sur son carnet tout en mangeant son dessert.

« Merde oui, merci, à ce soir ! »

Harry enfourna une dernière bouchée de sa tartelette, et sorti de la grande salle. Il trottina dans le hall, laissant son regard traîner sur les sabliers géants qui affichaient des résultats assez serrés. Pouffsoufle et Serpentard étaient en tête. Le premier match étant en Novembre, son équipe allait avoir une chance de rattraper leur retard.

Il glissa naturellement dans les sous-sols du château. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, le bruit des élèves de la grande salle s'éloignait pour laisser place à un silence rond et reposant. Il était loin le temps où il était terrifié par les cachots et ses bruits humides. Savoir qu'il n'y avait plus de Basilic à l'intérieur aidait certainement.

Sans s'embarrasser de plus de politesses, Harry toqua aux quartiers de son professeur et ouvrit directement la porte, qu'il savait déverrouillée.

« A l'heure. » apprécia Snape. « Bien. Asseyez-vous. » lui dit l'homme qui se leva de derrière son bureau pour l'accueillir. « Vous n'êtes pas allé voir l'infirmière pour votre côte. »

Le ton accusateur fit rougir Harry. Il avait tout simplement oublié.

« _Comment_ pouvez-vous oublier quelque chose qui doit vous faire souffrir à chaque fois que vous vous appuyez dessus ? » demanda son professeur, sidéré.

« J'm'appuie pas dessus. Tout simplement. » ironisa Harry, ce qui lui valu un regard noir.

« Vous savez qu'une côte mal ressoudée doit être brisée à nouveau pour être correctement guérie ? Allez-vous m'obliger à vous la recasser moi même, ou vous daignerez enfin boire cette potion ? »

Harry grimaça en imaginant le goût du Poussos.

« Nous feront cela après notre séance. Vous avez travaillé sur vos barrières mentales ? »

L'adolescent se redressa, se préparant aux choses sérieuses.

« Oui monsieur. »

« Bien. » jugea Snape, satisfait. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry comme à l'habitude, mais il ne prononça pas le sortilège.

« Monsieur ? » demande Harry, perplexe.

« Je serais peut-être obligé de chercher des souvenirs douloureux. Nous n'avons pas le luxe de ménager vos sentiments, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prendra pas cette peine. » l'averti t-il.

Harry acquiesça, la mâchoire contractée. Il savait que c'était nécessaire, et il se considérait déjà assez heureux de la prévenance insoupçonnée de Snape. Son professeur le sonda du regard, comme si malgré ses dires il hésitait à se plonger à nouveau dans ces souvenirs d'enfance.

« _Legilimens_. » annonça enfin Snape.

L'homme se retrouva a nouveau dans le dédale absurde de lierres et de plantes épineuses qui constituait la barrière mentale de Harry.

Contrairement à son habitude, il n'avança pas. Il restait sur place, les yeux fermés et le dos droit.

 _A quoi il joue ?_ se demanda Harry.

D'un coup, il caressa l'imposante plante qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Harry lui commanda de s'enrouler autour du poignet de son professeur, mais l'homme resta coi.

 _Pourquoi il n_ _'a pas mal ?_

« Voulez vous _vraiment_ me blesser, Potter ? »

''Non'' fut la réponse qui surgit malgré lui dans son esprit et que Snape capta très bien.

« Vous voilà donc dans une mauvaise posture… Vous cherchez à faire du mal à cette projection de mon corps. Mais vous savez qu'elle n'est qu'une projection, rien de plus. Vous savez que vous ne me blessez pas _vraiment_. Mais comment m'empêcher d'avancer dans votre esprit si vous ne m'intimidez pas ? »

« Vous avez mal quand même, même si c'est pour de faux. » répliqua Harry.

« Pour de faux ? » Susurra son professeur, qui n'avait plus du tout l'air amical. « Ceci n'est pas un jeu Potter. Il faudra plus qu'un petit labyrinthe pour faire reculer le seigneur des ténèbres. Pour me faire reculer _moi_. »

Sa voix résonna. La mèche de lierre qui était enroulée autour de son bras faiblit, mais Harry resta concentré et poussa les fines aiguilles à se planter dans la peau de son professeur.

« Voyez-vous, une projection n'est que ça : une projection. Vous cherchez à blesser une illusion, un rêve, du brouillard… Cette douleur fait sursauter n'importe qui la première fois, comme dans un rêve particulièrement désagréable. Mais une fois que l'on a réalisé que ce n'est qu'un rêve, que rien de tout cela n'est réel, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'ignorer cette douleur factice et de… continuer à avancer ? » demanda t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il se fondit dans les épaisses haies piquantes et ne prêta pas attention aux centaines de petites déchirures qui commençaient à abîmer son costume. Harry mit toute sa force mentale dans l'effort de l'arrêter, il tenta de le blesser comme il put, de freiner son avancée, d'aller jusqu'à lui balafrer le visage, mais Snape continuait de marcher droit devant, dans sa direction. L'homme sentait où était le cœur de son esprit, et s'y rendait sans hésitation.

Harry commença à prendre peur. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre son corps réel ! Comment Snape voulait-il qu'il l'atteigne autrement que par sa ''projection'' ?

Perdu, il fit grandir encore les haies, il fit grossir les aiguilles, il déchira la robe de son professeur sous les griffes de ses plantes, mais rien n'y fit.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu. » répéta l'homme en écartant les dernières branches acérées qui le séparait du cœur de l'adolescent.

Harry se sentit nu sans la protection de son labyrinthe. Lui qui pensait avoir tant progressé s'était bien fourvoyé… A quoi tout ça avait servit si Snape était capable d'ignorer ses attaques aussi facilement ?

« Vous ne devez pas blesser mon apparence » lui répondit-il sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, « vous devez blesser mon esprit, tenter d'atteindre mon âme. »

La voix caverneuse de son professeur résonnant dans sa tête le fit frissonner, et il sentit à nouveau cette sensation horrible de violation, comme la première fois qu'il avait été soumis à la Legilimencie. Aucun échappatoire était possible. Il était dans sa tête, coincé avec l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur, et il sentait cette partie sombre de lui-même être beaucoup trop audible et à découvert pour son propre bien. Mais elle était cachée, tout irait bien.

« Blesser votre… âme ? » répéta Harry avec un certain trouble.

En un flash, le souvenir de la petite boule argentée s'échappant des lèvres de Sirius, entouré par les détraqueurs, lui revint en mémoire. Comment la blesser ? Comment _vouloir_ la blesser ? C'était… il n'avait pas de mot, mais il sentait que c'était interdit, tabou, _monstrueux_.

« Oui. Ce que vous voyez n'est pas un corps. Vous ne voyez même pas. Vos yeux sont rivés sur les miens, dans le canapé de mon salon, pas ici. Vous imaginez la projection de ce que je _veux_ vous faire imaginer. Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous montrer autre chose. Quelque chose de plus… motivant pour me repousser. »

Harry frissonna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme se métamorphoser en un humain plus petit, plus gras, plus… Oncle Vernon.

« Alors garçon ? »

Harry n'était plus un enfant. Il n'avait plus peur de son oncle. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était beaucoup moins rassuré que par la vision du vrai Snape. Le potioniste avait beau être désagréable, il n'avait rien de comparable avec Vernon.

Mais Vernon n'était pas vraiment là.

Alors il resta calme.

La projection de Snape se permit alors un sourire, ce qui était très étrange à observer sur le visage de son oncle, et Harry sut qu'il avait réussit quelque chose.

Mais son professeur eu un léger rictus de douleur et l'exercice s'arrêta brutalement.

Le décor du salon cosy de Snape réapparu devant lui.

« P-professeur ? » bredouilla Harry qui avait du mal à s'habituer aussi rapidement que l'homme au retour à la réalité.

« J'arrive. » dit-il. Harry tourna la tête pour voir à qui il s'adressait. Snape s'était déplacé du canapé avant qu'il n'avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte et était penché sur un patronus ailé que Harry avait du mal à distinguer puisqu'il était à moité caché par le corps de l'enseignant. La créature disparu en bondissant à travers la porte et Snape s'attelait déjà à la préparation de poudre de cheminette.

« Rentrez dans votre dortoir, Potter. Je dois me rendre quelque part. »

« C'est l'Ordre ? » osa t-il demander, grelottant alors que sa sueur refroidissait sur son corps.

Le regard de Snape se fit acéré.

« Ça ne vous concerne pas. Et nous auront une discussion à propos de votre manie d'écouter aux portes. » cingla-t-il.

Harry voulu répliquer qu'il n'avait rien espionné du tout et que c'était Remus qui avait développé le sujet avec lui, mais il fut renvoyé dehors par une puissante main dans le dos.

« Rentrez vite, et gardez votre baguette sur vous. N'oubliez pas votre potion. » dit Snape en lançant son propre patronus afin qu'il le surveille et en lui collant la fiole dans les mains.

Harry eu tout juste le temps d'acquiescer avant de se faire claquer la porte au nez.

Il observa un moment la biche fantomatique qui flottait à ses côtés et lâcha un soupir tendu.

« C'est parti pour une nuit à attendre… » soupira t-il dans le couloir froid, sentant déjà l'angoisse se glisser dans ses veines.

* * *

Assis sur son lit défait, il grimaça en s'habillant. Le dos de Harry était courbé par la fatigue et la tension. La séance avec Snape avait été particulièrement intense et il avait très peu dormi. Il était inquiet, prêt à découvrir un nouveau meurtre dans les journaux. Au moins, il n'avait pas fait de vision cette fois-ci, se dit-il pour positiver.

« Allez dépêche-toi, on va manquer le déjeuner ! » le pressa Ron.

Harry noua rapidement le lacet de ses chaussures et marcha à pas rapides aux côtés de ses amis, direction la grande salle. Il s'avachit sur la table en bois massif comme il en avait l'habitude et grignota ce que son estomac pas très matinal lui permit d'avaler, écoutant légèrement les piailleries de ces camarades.

Son attention fut distraite de la conversation adolescente par un tintement de verre. Dumbledore s'était levé et faisait scintiller quelques perles qui retenait la tresse de sa barbe. Harry sentit soudain cette sensation de plus en plus familière de compression dans la poitrine. Comme une boule de stress qui se formait d'un coup, comme une crampe du souffle. Il respira un bon coup, tenant de dissiper cette très désagréable sensation physique. Mais le directeur n'attendit pas qu'il se calme pour commencer son discours :

« Mes chers élèves. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous informer d'une nouvelle que tout le monde sait mais que beaucoup préfèrent ignorer. Depuis l'été dernier, pas moins de six attaques ont eu lieu sur le sol sorcier et le sol moldu. Ces attaques n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais étés revendiquées, bien que la marque des ténèbres flottait à chaque fois au dessus des lieux des crimes. Bon nombre d'entre nous ont alors supposé qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'anciens mangemorts. Dans la nuit d'hier, un de ces mangemorts à été capturé par des civils et remis aux autorités. Cet homme a été interrogé sous Veritaserum. »

Un silence incroyablement épais régnait sur la salle. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la bouche du directeur et capturaient avec peur les mots qui en sortaient. Que ce soit les yeux de personnes comme Hermione, comme Seamus, ou comme Draco, tous affichaient la même expression : la crainte.

L'air dans la poitrine de Harry se comprima encore plus.

« Il s'avère, » continua Dumbledore, « que cet homme a confirmé le pressentiment de beaucoup de sorciers. Celui qui a commandité toutes ces attaques est une personne que nous redoutons tous et que nous aurions préférez abandonner au passé, mais nous ne pouvons plus fermer les yeux. »

Les lèvres de beaucoup d'adolescents frémirent et étaient mordues par l'angoisse. La plupart des professeurs affichaient un air sombre, comme s'ils étaient perdus dans des souvenirs enfouis.

« Voldemort est de retour. »

* * *

On commence enfin les choses sérieuses :D  
 **A bientôt** pour le chapitre 8 et n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions !


End file.
